The Emperor
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Seijuurou, suatu saat kau akan menemukan seseorang yang mampu menuntunmu untuk menemukan apa arti sebuah hidup." Kalimat dari mendiang ibunya itu akan terus Seijuurou ingat. Berawal dari hadiah ulang tahun dari sang ayah, dunia seorang Akashi Seijuurou berubah 180 derajat. Di saat desire dan duty bertemu di tengah dunia yang berbeda, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara gambar cover juga bukan milikku

warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Supernatural, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, supernatural, drama, etc.

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

"_Seijuurou, suatu saat kau akan menemukan seseorang yang mampu menuntunmu untuk menemukan apa arti sebuah hidup. Percayalah, sayang, hari itu akan datang dan kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan untuk dirimu."_

Kalimat itu terngiang berkali-kali di benak pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut, bahkan setiap kali ia memejamkan kedua matanya ia akan mendengarkan suara lembut dari mendiang ibunya terus membisikkan kalimat tersebut. Tidak peduli si empunya suara tersebut telah meninggalkan hidup Seijuurou sejak delapan tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih berusia lima tahun, namun bayang-bayang kalbu tersebut tidak pernah pudar, bahkan terus menjadi-jadi.

Seijuurou mengenggam pistol berwarna silvernya yang bernama _Eternal_ itu dengan sedikit erat, kalimat hantu tersebut selalu memberi efek yang luar biasa bagi hidupnya, bahkan latihan emosi yang ayahnya berikan semenjak Seijuurou masih kecil pun tidak bisa memblokirnya. Dengan kedua mata heterokrom tajamnya tersebut, remaja yang baru menginjak usia 13 tahun langsung membidik targetnya, seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah melambaikan tangannya penuh keangkuhan kepada fansnya di bawah gedung tempat Seijuurou berdiri.

"Pekerjaan kotor ini, entah mengapa aku harus melakukan semua ini." Gumam Seijuurou dengan lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan emosi sedikitpun, sementara kedua mata heterokrom dinginnya yang tersembunyi di balik sepasang kacamata berlensa bening yang ia kenakan itu menatap lekat targetnya tanpa pernah melepaskannya.

Harakawa Ken, seorang politikus dari partai oposisi yang berusia 43 tahun. Orang yang cukup berpengaruh di dunia pemerintahan Jepang dan dikenal sebagai pribadi yang memiliki ambisi tinggi. Dari luar ia tampak seperti manusia normal yang tidak mampu melukai siapapun kecuali dengan statusnya, namun Seijuurou tahu benar kalau semua itu adalah kedok belaka. Harakawa Ken yang menjadi targetnya itu tidak lebih dari sesosok vampire yang menggunakan batu adaptasi dan menyamar menjadi manusia, dari informasi yang remaja itu kumpulkan, Harakawa Ken adalah tersangka pembunuhan dari 25 orang korban yang ditemukan di daerah berbeda. Meski terlihat sebagai korban pembunuhan, tapi bagi orang yang jeli dan mengenal dunia supernatural dengan baik mereka akan melihat kejanggalan pada korban yang meninggal tersebut. Kulit mereka membiru dan darah mereka terhisap habis, sebuah perbuatan dari vampire yang tengah kelaparan.

_Menjijikan. _Hanya kata itu yang terngiang dari benak Seijuurou ketika ia mengamati gerak-gerik targetnya. Kedua manik tajamnya tersebut tidak sekalipun lepas dari sosok sang politikus yang juga seorang vampire, bahkan ketika otaknya mulai berputar suara ibunya yang terus terngiang-nginang itu berhasil ia blokir untuk sementara waktu. Ia tidak membutuhkan pengalih perhatian ketika dihadapkan dengan sebuah pekerjaan dan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba muncul di bibir Akashi ketika ia melihat sang target bergegas menghindari kerumunan para fans dan lainnya, tanpa sadar Harakawa Ken berlari seperti orang yang ketakutan. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau ada seorang _emperor _yang tengah menargetkan nyawanya saat ini, dan ia ingin kabur dari lokasi tersebut untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Percuma. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari apa yang kulihat. Masa depanmu sudah terlihat dengan jelas, _vampire, _dan itu adalah kau mati di tanganku dengan bersimbah darah." Kata Seijuurou dengan dinginnya, _Eternal _yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Seijuurou ia acungkan ke depan tepat di mana target tengah berlari, bahkan gerakan itu tidak membuat Seijuurou kehilangan fokusnya.

Dengan seringai tipis yang masih terpasang di wajahnya tersebut, Seijuurou menarik pelatuk rantai _Eternal, _membiarkan sebuah butir peluru berwarna silver keemasan melesat dari mulut senjatanya dan terbang ke depan sampai benda itu menembus jantung Harakawa Ken dengan sekali tembakan. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh vampire itu tergeletak kaku sebelum berubah menjadi abu, meninggalkan pakaiannya begitu saja. Seijuurou sudah bisa mencium aroma berita keesokan harinya, "Harakawa Ken menghilang layaknya ia ditelan bumi".

Malam itu adalah malam di mana bulan merah kembali berpendar dengan anggunnya, terlihat begitu indah dan elegan, tapi keanggunan yang terpancar dari bulan merah tersebut mengisyaratkan satu hal yang sangat penting. Peperangan di dunia supernatural telah mencapai puncaknya dan tidak diketahui sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

Selain menjadi simbol bisu dari peperangan yang telah berlangsung sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, bulan merah tersebut juga menjadi simbol bahwa lagi-lagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou berhasil membunuh targetnya dan sukses menjalankan misinya lagi. Anak itu lagi-lagi menatap bulan tersebut dengan dingin seusai meletakkan _Eternal _kembali ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Cukup lama ia memandangi bulan, mungkin lebih dari tiga menit lamanya sebelum tatapannya beralih ke langit malam yang bersih dari kerlipan bintang.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil ketika ia menemukan fakta yang aneh tersebut, tapi ia tidak memberikan komentar apapun kecuali gumaman lembut, "Selamat ulang tahun, _Okaa-sama._ Semoga kau senang dengan hadiahku. Dan selamat tahun untukku juga." Tangan kirinya meraih kacamata yang ia kenakan dan melepasnya dengan mulusnya dari batang hidungnya, membuat sepasang manik heterokrom tersebut terlihat dengan jelas tanpa ada benda yang menghalanginya. "Ironi sekali, bahkan di malam ulang tahunku pun adalah malam di mana _Okaa-sama _berulang tahun dan melepas nafas terakhirnya."

Sebuah tawa kecil melesat dari bibirnya, Seijuurou rasa ia mulai kehilangan pikirannya. Sebagai seorang _hunter _dan seorang Akashi, kehilangan pikiran adalah hal terakhir yang harus terjadi pada dirinya, bahkan nyatanya ia harus menghindari semua ini agar fokusnya tidak kehilangan arah. Ia melakukan ini untuk terus menyembunyikan keberadaannya, dan apabila Seijuurou kehilangan fokusnya, bukan saja dunia yang menjadi taruhannya namun nyawanya juga akan melayang.

Hidup di dunia di mana supernatural dan manusia biasa hidup adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya. Bila sedikit pun kau lengah dalam penjagaanmu, bisa dipastikan kau akan kehilangan nyawa dalam sekali kedipan. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Manusia biasa mungkin tidak akan mempercayainya, mereka tidak bisa melihat maupun memiliki kekuatan supernatural sehingga mereka beranggapan vampire dan sejenisnya hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Namun pada kenyataannya, makhluk supernatural itu nyata dan siap memangsa mereka. Hal seperti ini telah berjalan sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, dan semenjak itu telah timbul banyak korban dari para manusia.

Tapi di tengah konflik yang melanda umat manusia, beberapa individu dari ras manusia terlahir dengan kekuatan spesial mulai dari yang sederhana sampai yang terkompleks. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mampu memahami dan melihat hal yang tidak bisa terjadi pada kebanyakan orang, dan beberapa dari manusia yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural itu memutuskan untuk menjadi _hunter _untuk melindungi orang terkasih mereka dari menjadi mangsa makhluk supernatural.

Dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun tidak terkecuali. Diusianya yang baru menginjak angka 13 tahun itu pun telah menjadi seorang _hunter _di usianya yang masih sangat belia, tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia memilih untuk menjadi _hunter_, tapi Seijuurou termasuk dalam jajaran _hunter _terkuat pada masa itu, tidak peduli dengan berapa usianya saat ini. Dengan senjatanya yang bernama _Eternal, _sebuah pistol berwarna silver dengan ukiran huruf petir pada bagian badannya dan berpendar silver, Seijuurou berhasil menjadi salah satu _hunter _terkuat dan ditakuti. Siapa saja yang berhadapan dengannya akan serasa berhadapan dengan dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa orang tersebut. Ia adalah _Emperor, _dan apa yang ia lakukan adalah absolute. Tidak heran kalau kode namanya adalah _Emperor _menjadi hal yang sangat ditakuti di dalam dunia supernatural. Sayang, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _hunter _dua tahun yang lalu tanpa alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya, meskipun begitu ia akan meneruskan pekerjaan ini kalau ia merasa bosan dan pada _mood _tertentu seperti sekarang ini.

Sebuah bunyi getaran ponsel yang bergetar di saku celana Seijuurou membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan, anak itu mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna merah dari dalam saku celana hitamnya. Salah satu dari kedua alisnya yang elegan tetsebut terangkat ketika ia melihat nama ayahnya tertera di layar ponselnya yang tidak kunjung mau berhenti. Untuk sesaat Seijuurou membiarkan benda itu bergetar tanpa suara di genggamannya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa kesal juga sehingga ia pun menerima panggilan dari sang ayah.

"_Seijuurou." _Suara dingin ayahnya terdengar sesaat ia menerima panggilan itu, tapi remaja tersebut tidak merespon sedikitpun. _"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Bibir Seijuurou terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman dingin, apa yang diinginkan ayah "tersayangnya" ini sekarang? Begitulah hal yang tergambar di benak remaja itu. Lima kalimat terlontar dari ayahnya lewat telepon, dan secepat itulah sambungan telepon mereka diputuskan oleh ayahnya, bahkan Seijuurou tidak sempat menanggapi kalimat tersebut.

Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Seijuurou pun akhirnya memasukkan benda mungil berwarna merah tersebut kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Sejak kematian ibunya, hubungan Seijuurou dan ayahnya memang tidak pernah baik, bahkan ayah tersayangnya itu sepertinya sengaja membuang anaknya agar rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang dicintainya tidak lagi bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun Seijuurou memiliki wajah dan ekspresi dari ayahnya, tapi secara tidak langsung anak itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang istrinya, ibu Seijuurou. Dan melihat semua itu akan meremukkan hati ayahnya. Ayahnya tahu itu, dan Seijuurou pun tahu itu sehingga ia tidak mengutarakan sedikit kalimat protes pun ketika sang ayah memutuskannya untuk keluar dari manor utama yang ada di Kyoto dan menyuruhnya tinggal di salah satu manor yang lebih kecil di kota yang sama. Alasannya singkat, ayah Seijuurou menginginkan anak itu untuk menjadi sosok yang mandiri dan bertanggung jawab, sebuah alasan yang tidak dapat diterka dan sangat ketahuan kebohongannya.

Tapi bagi Seijuurou hal itu tidak masalah baginya, dengan begitu ayahnya tidak akan terlibat dalam dunia gelap yang selalu menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya. Bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Seijuurou adalah seorang _hunter _sejak ia masih kecil, kecuali mendiang ibunya tentunya, sebab ibunyalah sendiri yang melatih Seijuurou menjadi seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak datang." Gumam Seijuurou lagi pada dirinya sendiri, mau tidak mau ia harus menemui sang ayah dan mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan laki-laki yang mengaku dirinya sebagai ayah Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan langkah pelan yang hampir tidak bersuara, Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri pembatas gedung dan akhirnya melihat ke bawah. Gedung yang ia tempati saat ini adalah gedung berlantai 35 dan ia berdiri di atasnya. Melompat dari tempat ini bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan oleh Seijuurou, dan semenjadi anak itu bukanlah anak biasa maka ia tidak akan meninggal begitu saja meski ia melompat dari gedung yang tinggi.

Dinginnya angin malam sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan, apalagi saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam berlangan panjang yang dibalut dengan mantel berwarna senada yang panjangnya selutut. Bagian bawah mantel Seijuurou melambai-lambai ketika diterpa oleh angin, memberikan kesan kalau remaja berambut merah darah tersebut memiliki aura yang misterius, dan itu tidak jauh dari kenyataannya. Dengan ekspresi dingin yang terlintas pada wajahnya, Seijuurou pun melompat dari atas gedung yang tinggi tersebut, gravitasi yang ada di sana membuat tubuhnya terus jatuh dan jatuh, mantelnya yang ia kenakan melawan gravitasi untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengikuti gerakan Seijuurou. Saat orang pada umumnya akan tewas ketika menjatuhkan diri dari atas gedung yang tinggi, hal ini tidak berlaku pada remaja tersebut, jangan-jangan tewas bahkan remaja itu mendarat dengan kaki kanannya sedikit tertekuk sementara kedua tangannya menyentuh tanah, dan yang ia lakukan itu terlihat begitu mulus, layaknya seekor kucing yang mendarat di atas tanah setelah menjatuhkan dirinya dari pohon.

Setelah aksi yang ia lakukan itu, Seijuurou berdiri lagi dan memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi menuju ke tempat ayahnya berada. Sosoknya pun tidak lama kemudian tidak kelihatan lagi.

* * *

**Manor Utama Kediaman Akashi, Kyoto**

"Selamat datang kembali, Seijuurou-sama." Sambut seorang _butler _keluarga Akashi ketika Seijuurou datang ke kediaman utama.

Remaja bermata heterokrom tersebut berhenti di ambang pintu dan memperhatikan pria berusia 50 tahunan yang telah menjadi _butler _di keluarganya sejak ia masih kecil. Dengan anggukan kecil dari dirinya membuat _butler _tersebut tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, menyambut sang tuan muda yang tidak lama kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju ke ruangan di mana ayahnya telah menunggu.

Kediaman utama keluarga Akashi terlihat jauh lebih besar dari manor tempat Seijuurou tinggal, ia tidak heran lagi tentunya bila mengingat kalau rumahnya adalah manor tambahan dan bukan kediaman utama. Saat ia melewati koridor yang panjang, kedua matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai kayu yang memuat foto keluarga Akashi, di mana di sana ada ibunya, ayahnya, dan Seijuurou yang masih bayi serta berada di gendongan ibunya. Hati kecil Seijuurou memintanya untuk berhenti dan mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat, namun otak rasional Seijuurou memerintahkannya segera menemui ayahnya. Semakin cepat ia mendiskusikan keinginan ayahnya, maka semakin cepat pula ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

"Di sini." Gumam Seijuurou singkat, ia memutar knop pintu dan membuat pintu di hadapannya terbuka sebelum ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang Seijuurou masuki adalah ruangan tengah di dalam Akashi manor, bisa dikatakan seperti ruang keluarga tapi maknanya terasa asing bila itu menggambarkan keluarga Akashi. Dari ujung matanya Seijuurou menemukan sosok ayahnya tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah jendela, kedua matanya menatap ke arah luar semanta ia memunggungi remaja tersebut. Seijuurou melihat ayahnya tengah larus dalam pikirannya, hal ini terbukti ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan sang anak yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"_Otou-sama." _Panggil Seijuurou dengan suara tegas, ia pun mendekat ke arah sang ayah sampai ia berdiri dengan jarak dua meter dari kepala keluarga Akashi tersbut.

Panggilan darinya tersebut berhasil menyadarkan sang ayah. Namun alih-alih ia berbalik, sang ayah masih memunggungi Seijuurou dan menatap ke arah luar, seperti ada yang tengah ia pikirkan dan hal itu membuatnya terganggu.

"Seijuurou, aku senang kau masih mau datang ke sini karena panggilanku." Ujar sang ayah, ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Seijuurou. "Hm, kau sudah tumbuh besar sekarang."

"Lebih dari apa yang kau lihat, _Otou-sama. _" Kata remaja bermata heterokrom tersebut, wajahnya masih absen dari segala emosi. "Aku tahu kalau kau memanggilku ke sini bukan karena kau ingin melihat bagaimana keadaanku atau sekedar ingin berbincang-bincang denganku. Katakan apa maumu, _Otou-sama."_

Apa yang Seijuurou katakan bukanlah sebuah permintaan atau pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah perintah yang tegas namun berlapis dengan nada dingin. Ayah Seijuurou yang mendengar kalimat anaknya hanya menyeringai kecil, kedua manik merahnya berkilat penuh kesenangan di sana, satu hal yang Seijuurou benci dari ayahnya. Sepertinya sang ayah akan memainkan permainan yang baru.

"Kenapa, Seijuurou? Apa kau tidak rindu pada ayahmu ini?" Tanya Ayah Seijuurou dengan nada mencemooh, kali ini ia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan langsung dengan anaknya.

Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua matanya, kalau saja ia bisa membunuh manusia di hadapannya ini dengan cepat maka semuanya akan berakhir, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Kau dan aku tahu kalau aku tidak pernah merindukanmu." Seijuurou mengatakan hal yang terakhir ini dengan dingin, hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak pernah baik.

Ayah Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang masih mencemoohnya. Ia tahu kalau Seijuurou tidak akan terpedaya dengan aktingnya, mereka berdua sama-sama Akashi dan seorang Akashi harus bisa menguasai arena permainan dan menang. Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar tumbuh menjadi sosok remaja yang ideal, bahkan Ayah Seijuurou pun mengakui hal itu. Anaknya telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan matang-matang dan semua itu diketahui baik olehnya. Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah Seijuurou mengetahui rencananya sekarang ini? Ayah Seijuurou berani bertaruh kalau putranya belum mengetahui malam ini, sampai ia memberitahunya tentunya.

"Langsung mengenai tujuan tanpa basa-basi seperti biasanya. Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Akashi Akihiko, nama ayah dari Seijuurou.

Seijuurou memperhatikan sosok ayahnya dengan seksama, ia tahu kalau ayahnya tengah mempermainkan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu pasti berhubungan dengan dirinya. Tapi apakah itu ia pun belum tahu. Seijuurou mencoba untuk bersabar, cepat atau lambat sang ayah akan menunjukkan taringnya yang sebenarnya. Akihiko mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan Seijuurou semakin tidak mengerti ketika sang ayah mengambil selembat foto dari sana. Foto? Foto siapa?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Seijuurou, tapi semua itu tidak mengkhianati ekspresinya. Masih membeku seperti biasanya, tapi seringai penuh kemenangan yang ditunjukkan sang ayah membuat alis Seijuurou berkedut, rasa kesal mulai melanda.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dariku dan ibumu, Seijuurou." Ujar Akihiko dengan nada santai, ia pun melemparkan foto yang ia pegang tersebut ke arah anaknya.

Dan sesuai dugaan, Seijuurou pun menangkap foto tersebut dengan mulus. Kedua mata heterokromnya menatap sosok sang ayah dengan tajam sebelum beralih untuk melihat foto siapa itu. Di foto itu terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sangat imut yang berusia kurang lebih lima tahun, anak itu tengah duduk di atas sebuah ayunan dengan wajah polos nan manis tergambar di ekspresi datarnya. Rambut berwarna biru langit menambah kemanisan anak tersebut, namun yang paling menarik dari semuanya adalah sepasang bola mata besar berwarna senada balik menatap Seijuurou. Dalam artian singkat, anak laki-laki yang ada di dalam foto tersebut sangat imut, dan bila ia tumbuh dewasa kelaknya pasti ia akan menjadi sosok yang manis.

Namun tetap saja, Seijuurou masih tidak bisa mengartikan perkataan ayahnya. Akihiko memberinya foto tetsebut dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari ibu dan ayahnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kelihatannya kau masih belum mengerti juga, Seijuurou." Akihiko menghela nafas kecil sebelum mulai melanjutkan perkataannya, ia akan menikmati sedetik dari moment ini. "Nah, Seijuurou, foto anak yang ada di foto itu diambil delapan tahun yang lalu. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, dan dia adalah tunanganmu."

Otak encer Seijuurou yang biasanya langsung tersambung dalam segala situasi terasa terputus saat ayahnya mengatakan kata "tunangan". Serasa tidak percaya, remaja bermata heterkrom itu melihat ke arah foto yang ia pengang tersebut sebelum kembali ke sosok ayahnya.

"Tunangan?" tanya Seijuurou yang diiringi oleh nada berbahaya di sana.

Seringai Akihiko semakin melebar, "Iya. Tunanganmu, Seijuurou." Dan tiga kalimat dari ayahnya diucapkannya dengan penuh kemenangan, seolah-olah Akihiko telah memenangkan sebuah duel maut di dalam peperangan/ Dan ekspresi Seijuurou lumayan membuatnya terhibur.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Drama

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

"_Seijuurou, meski Okaa-sama sudah tidak ada di sini untuk melindungimu atau membimbingmu secara fisik lagi, tapi jangan pernah lupakan kalau Okaa-sama selalu ada di sampingmu. Okaa-sama sangat menyayangimu sampai kapan pun." _

Bisikan lembut dari suara bayang masa lalu itu membuat Seijuurou membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tengah terpejam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Suara ibunya lagi-lagi menggema dalam otaknya, bahkan sejak ibunya meninggal kata-kata yang sering terlontar tersebut tidak pernah pupus dalam benak remaja berambut merah menyala itu. Kalimat yang lembut dan mengandung banyak makna, tidak pernah gagal untuk membimbingnya meski secara rahasia dan tanpa ia sadari. Banyak orang tidak pernah tahu akan bagaimana hubungan dirinya dengan mendiang ibunya, mereka menyangka kalau perasaan dingin yang menurun di dalam darah keluarga Akashi akan Seijuurou perlihatkan ketika berhadapan dengan ibunya. Namun semuanya salah, itu salah besar. Seijuurou sangat menyayangi wanita itu melebihi apapun meski ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya dengan kalimat, dan dari semua anggota keluarganya hanya ibunya lah yang sangat dekat dengan anak itu. Sehingga kematian mendadak ibunya membuat perasaan anak itu terpukul, rasanya seperti kehilangan dan sedikit pengkhianatan dalam benaknya. Ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisi Seijuurou meski itu adalah sedetik pun, tapi pada kenyataannya janji tersebut hanyalah bualan belaka. Pada akhirnya Seijuurou ditinggalkan sendiri, rasanya sakit dan seolah-olah hatinya pecah menjadi kepingan kaca yang tidak terhitung banyaknya, rasa sakit itu pun akhirnya membuat hatinya semakin beku lebih dari sebelumnya dan pada akhirnya ia pun menutup dirinya dari orang lain. Sejak detik itu pula Seijuurou tidak pernah membuka hatinya kepada siapapun.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, membuatnya senyaman mungkin di tempat duduknya di dalam kereta senja itu. Iya, saat ini Akashi Seijuurou tengah berada di dalam kereta malam yang akan membawanya ke Tokyo, perjalanan yang ia tempuh sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Di dalam usahanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya tersebut, Seijuurou mencoba untuk mengulang apa yang ia bicarakan dengan sang ayah setelah Akihiko memberitahunya kalau ia memiliki seorang tunangan, dan itu sangat mengejutkan, bahkan bagi orang seperti Seijuurou yang terkenal tidak suka menampakkan emosi sedikitpun, meski itu di hadapan sang ayah.

Mungkin bagi Seijuurou yang terlahir di dalam keluarga Akashi, sebuah keluarga yang kata orang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan minim emosi, memiliki seorang tunangan yang nantinya akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan lagi, bahkan jauh sebelum ini Seijuurou sudah memprediksikannya. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main adalah ia tidak pernah menduga kalau tunangannya itu seorang laki-laki, bukankah itu illegal? Seijuurou lagi-lagi tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang ayah, dan ia tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Baginya, tidak mengetahui akan suatu hal yang nantinya merupakan masa depannya adalah kesalahan terbesar, sebuah bentuk kekalahan secara tidak langsung. Semua orang tahu kalau Akashi Seijuurou tidak menyukai kekalahan karena kemenangan adalah segala-galanya bagi remaja itu.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou tidak masalah kalau sang pendampingnya adalah laki-laki atau perempuan, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan itu, namun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua orangtuanya. Ya… kedua orangtua, dalam artian adalah ayah dan ibunya. Akihiko mengatakan kalau ibunya juga terlibat dengan hal pertunangan ini, bahkan menurut ayahnya bahwa sang ibu-lah yang menentukan kalau Kuroko Tetsuya, nama anak dalam foto itu, adalah satu-satunya orang yang layak menjadi pendamping Seijuurou kelak. Sepertinya benang merah takdir lagi-lagi jari Seijuurou pada hal-hal yang ada di luar nalar.

"_Carilah anak itu, Seijuurou, aku tidak akan menerima kata 'tidak' sebagai jawabanmu. Kau kuberi waktu tiga tahun untuk mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum kembali ke Kyoto, dengannya ataupun tidak."_

Alis Seijuurou berkedut sebal ketika kalimat perintah sang ayah terlintas begitu saja di dalam pikirannya. Kalimat itu terulang-ulang lagi seperti layaknya kaset rekaman yang rusak namun tidak bisa berhenti untuk bersuara, mungkin ini adalah karma yang ia terima akan apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Kedutan itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia memikirkan takdir dan segalanya, remaja itu mengusir pikiran aneh tersebut jauh-jauh dari dirinya. Seijuurou tidak percaya dengan hal-hal berbau takdir atau ulasan bodoh seperti itu, kalimat bodoh tersebut pasti muncul karena dirinya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal yang lain. Ia bukan Midorima Shintarou yang hobinya percaya dengan lelucon seperti takdir, tidak.. Seijuurou tidak percaya takdir karena dia yakin hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, terlebih lagi Akashi Seijuurou itu _absolute _yang tidak bisa ditentang. Layaknya dengan kode namanya, Seijuurou adalah seorang _Emperor._

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan memikirkan kalimat _Otou-sama _lagi." Sahutnya kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kanan Seijuurou mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas punggungnya yang saat ini tergeletak di samping tempat duduknya, benda yang diambil remaja itu adalah foto tunangannya. Kedua mata heterokromnya mengamati anak yang ada di dalam foto tersebut dengan seksama, harus ia akui kalau anak itu sangat manis, bahkan untuk ukuran anak laki-laki Kuroko Tetsuya ini sangat manis. Seijuurou bisa mengatakan kalau Tetsuya ini lebih manis dari anak perempuan sekalipun. Jari-jarinya membelai foto itu untuk beberapa saat, meresakan tekstur lembut dari permukaan foto tersebut, tapi sekalipun ia melakukan hal itu ekspresi Seijuurou sama sekali tidak berubah, masih tetap membeku seperti es abadi yang ada di kutub utara.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku akan melihat orang seperti apa dirimu ini." Gumam Seijuurou perlahan, ulasan senyum yang samar pun mulai terukir di bibirnya, namun ulasan tersebut langsung menghilang begitu saja.

_Tapi, keputusan Okaa-sama untuk memberiku sebuah tunangan sangat mencurigakan. Okaa-sama tahu kalau Tetsuya ini tidak akan aman bila bersamaku, seorang hunter tidak bisa bersama dengan orang lain._ Pikir Seijuurou lagi-lagi.

Anak itu mengacak rambut kemerahannya dengan perlahan, merasakan tanda tanya besar yang tidak semestinya ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Ia hampir lupa dengan statusnya sebagai _hunter, _seorang manusia (atau mungkin bukan manusia) yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural, dan mereka yang tergolong dalam kategori ini biasanya menjadi incaran dari makhluk-makhluk liar yang haus akan jiwa manusia. Meskipun Seijuurou telah menghilang dari peredaran dunia supernatural dan mereka yang mengetahui _hunter _dengan kode _Emperor _telah tewas, tapi tetap saja remaja itu tidak bisa tenang. Cepat atau lambat keberadaannya akan diketahui oleh 'mereka'. Mata _Emperor _Seijuurou tiba-tiba berkilat berbahaya, tidak hanya para makhluk liar itu, tapi juga 'mereka'.

"Ini menyebalkan." Gumamnya lirih, ia hampir melupakan fakta kalau dirinya adalah orang yang paling dicari-cari oleh anggota 'mereka' yang tersisa semenjak dirinya menantang 'mereka' dalam permainan maut dua tahun yang lalu, dan tindakannya dalam perang terakhir dengan membunuh pemimpin 'mereka' tentu semakin memperparah statusnya.

_Mau tidak mau aku harus mengumpulkan mereka, _pikir Seijuurou lagi. Remaja itu memasukkan foto Tetsuya ke dalam jurnal hitamnya sebelum mengembalikannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Dalam hitungan detik setelah ia selesai melakukannya, Seijuurou langsung mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna merahnya dari dalam saku celananya. Dibukanya ponsel itu sebelum jari-jarinya memencet menu kontak dan mencari nomor telepon orang yang sangat ia kenal.

Puas dengan apa yang ia cari, Seijuurou menekan tombol "panggil" dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik ia menunggu, orang yang dipanggilnya itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Shintarou." Kata Seijuurou lugas, bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan selamat malam atau permintaan maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahat orang yang diteleponnya tersebut. Seijuurou baru tahu kalau malam sudah sangat larut dan biasanya orang-orang sudah berada di tempat tidur mereka pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Lenggang, tidak ada jawaban dari seberang untuk sementara. Bibir Seijuuro membentuk sebuah seringai tipis, ia tahu kalau Shintarou masih berada di sana dan sepertinya keterkejutannya mendengar suara Seijuurou membuatnya membatu untuk beberapa saat. Kelihatannya Shintarou membutuhkan waktu agar otaknya bisa mencerna suara Seijuurou.

"_Akashi." _Terdengar suara desahan nafas dari seberang sebelum sang penerima telepon melanjutkan kalimatnya. _"Sudah dua tahun aku tidak mendengar bagaimana kabarmu, dan tiba-tiba kau meneleponku pada jam-jam seperti ini. Langsung saja, apa maumu?"_

Seijuurou tertawa kecil nan sinis begitu mendengar jawaban dari Shintarou, tangan kanannya itu memang seorang yang _tsundere_ dan tidak pernah mau jujur dengan hatinya sendiri. Mungkin kalimat itu terdengar ketus, tapi Seijuurou tahu kalau Shintarou khawatir dengan keadaannya. _Atau mungkin malah merindukannya, _pikir Seijuurou dengan seringai yang masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan yang lainnya. Reuni kita berlima untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun ini." Balas Seijuurou, suaranya terdengar kalem namun dingin pada saat yang sama. Kalimat yang Seijuurou utarakan memiliki makna: Hubungi yang lainnya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian.

"_A-apa? Aka…" _

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, Shintarou." Kata Seijuurou yang sukses memotong kalimat Shintarou sebelum ia memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka berdua.

Untuk sesaat Seijuurou menatap layar ponselnya yang tidak memiliki gambar sedikitpun sebagai temanya, hanya kosong dan gelap, sangat mirip dengan kepribadian pemiliknya. Remaja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kereta yang membawanya dari Kyoto menuju Tokyo. Bulan merah yang ia lihat tiga hari yang lalu sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena tergantikan dengan bulan purnama biasa, hanya berwarna kuning dan berpendar putih. Sangat membosankan, itulah yang terlintas di benak Seijuurou setelah memperhatikan pemandangan luar.

Meski membosankan sekalipun, tidak pernah ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan tersebut, entah kenapa pemandangan yang lenggang dan sepi tersebut menarik perhatiannya secara tidak sadar. Mata heterokromnya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tipisnya itu tiba-tiba menyipit ketika ia melihat awan gelap menyelimuti bulan purnama, perasaannya tidak enak dan sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Remaja itu memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku celananya, meski ia bersikap sangat tenang tapi tidak dipungkiri kalau otaknya tengah bekerja keras, seperti mencari apa yang salah dengan hal ini.

Belum sampai dua menit otaknya bekerja, kedua matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam dari luar kereta api dengan diiringi selubung kabut dengan warna senada, kabut tersebut secara perlahan menyelimuti kereta api, merubah suasana yang terasa nyaman menjadi mencekam. Suasana yang memang sudah sepi di dalam kereta (dikarenakan penumpangnya tengah tertidur pulas) menjadi lebih sepi lagi, hewan-hewan kecil tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, apalagi ditambah sensasi dingin yang menusuk kulit. Seijuurou menoleh sedikit, hal ini tidak wajar untuk dirasakan pada lingkungan yang normal.

Kereta yang ditumpangi oleh Seijuuro tiba-tiba bergoncang hebat dan membuat beberapa penumpang yang tadinya tertidur terlempar dari tempat duduknya, bahkan seumpamanya remaja itu tidak berpegangan dengan kuat pada tiang di samping tempat duduknya pasti ia sudah bernasib sama dengan penumpang lainnya. Suara panik dan teriakan mulai ia dengar dari mereka yang ketakutan dengan diiringi derapan langkah kaki penumpang, mereka mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri dan aura ketakutan yang menyelimuti kereta api tersebut semakin parah. Para penumpang lainnya panik sebab mereka mengira kereta api yang mereka tumpangi tengah mengalami kecelakaan.

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan semua ini lagi. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah sampai di Tokyo dan beristirahat di dalam manornya di tempat itu, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk liar yang tengah mencari mangsa dan terlebih lagi Seijuurou tidak ingin berurusan dengan 'mereka', tidakkah mereka tahu kalau Seijuurou ingin bebas dari dunia supernatural meski itu hanya sedetik. Tapi sayangnya harapan anak itu harus tertunda untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, ia harus mengurus semua ini dulu bila ia ingin sampai ke Tokyo dengan tepat waktu, semua orang tahu kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak menyukai sesuatu yang membuat rencananya tertunda, dan apapun yang membuat rencananya berantakan harus menerima bayaran yang sangat menyakitkan, tidak peduli apakah itu musuh atau rekan. Seijuurou mengenakan topi berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di sampingnya, menutupi _vibrant _merah warna rambutnya sehingga orang-orang tidak akan mengetahui kalau itu adalah dirinya.

Dengan mengambil tas ransel kecilnya, Seijuurou mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan terus menyusuri gerbong kereta untuk mencari 'korban'-nya, siapapun itu mereka akan menyesal telah berurusan dengan seorang _Emperor _bernama Seijuurou.

* * *

**Kediaman Keluarga Midorima**

Midorima Shintarou menatap telepon genggamnya yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya untuk beberapa saat, ia merasakan dunianya berputar begitu cepat. Sudah dua tahun ia tidak mendengar suara penuh perintah dari orang itu, dan ia pikir semuanya telah berakhir dengan berakhirnya peperangan antara _Generation of Miracles _dengan _Black Lily _di mana hal itu dimenangkan oleh _Generation of Miracles, _tapi dugaan Midorima salah. Tidak lebih dari dua menit berlalu setelah Midorima menerima telepon dari Akashi, sebuah kenyataan mulai menghampiri dirinya lagi, hidupnya sebagai anak laki-laki normal berusia 13 tahun telah berakhir, saatnya ia harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau kehidupannya sebagai salah satu dari anggota GOM (_Generation of Miracles) _dan tangan kanan Akashi kembali lagi.

"Jadi ini yang Oha-Asa katakan kalau peruntungan Cancer berada di tingkat paling bawah, di mana para Cancer akan mendapatkan berita buruk namun juga baik." Midorima melepaskan genggamannya dari ponsel kecilnya, ia pun terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Rasanya ia ingin mengingkari kalau semua ini pernah terjadi, tapi ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya begitu, kenyataan adalah kenyataan dan itu tidak bisa ditentang. Dua tahun telah berlalu, dan para anggota GOM lainnya tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak mereka menentukan jalan masing-masing. Bahkan Kise dan Aomine yang tinggal di Tokyo pun tidak pernah saling berhubungan lagi, apalagi dirinya yang notabene adalah seorang _tsundere. _Ya… mungkin reuni anggota GOM ini tidak buruk juga.

Kedua mata emerald Midorima yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tipisnya tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar, "Tunggu, meskipun aku setuju dengan rencana Akashi, bukan berarti aku merindukan mereka!" Elak Midorima.

Tanpa melepaskan kacamata yang masih ia kenakan, Midorima membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk melepaskan penat yang ia rasakan seusai menerima telepon dari sang pemimpin. Memikirkan tentang dunia supernatural dan makhuk liar yang memangsa jiwa manusia benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing, sampai sekarang pun Midorima masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya adalah bagian dari sebuah grup _hunter_ terkuat yang bernama _Generation of Miracles._

Dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua macam, yaitu dunia di mana para makhluk supernatural hidup dan dunia di mana manusia pada umumnya tinggal. Kedua dunia itu saling tertutup antara satu sama lain, namun tidak dimungkinkan kalau di antara keduanya tidak ada penghubungnya, tidak… di antara dunia supernatural dengan dunia manusia terdapat jembatan dan celah yang menghubungkan keduanya. Para makhluk supernatural membutuhkan manusia untuk hidup, lebih tepatnya mereka membutuhkan jiwa manusia untuk bisa bertahan hidup, sehingga mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain memangsa manusia untuk dijadikan makanan. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan dan apabila semua ini dibiarkan begitu saja, maka lama kelamaan ras manusia akan menipis sebelum sebuah kekacauan terjadi. Untuk itu lahirlah _hunter _diantara para manusia itu sendiri.

_Hunter _adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang bertugas untuk memburu para makhluk supernatural yang tidak terkontrol lagi, jumlah mereka tidak banyak namun kemampuan mereka sangat hebat. Para _hunter _telah dilatih sejak kecil, sehingga kemampuan yang mereka miliki bisa berkembang sejak dini sementara elemen yang mereka kendalikan bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Berbicara mengenai elemen, tidak semua _hunter _bisa menguasai hal ini, hanya beberapa _hunter _yang terpilih memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti ini. Tiga tahun yang lalu, sebuah kelompok yang berisikan lima orang _hunter _dengan usia tidak lebih dari 10 tahun terbentuk, mereka sangat berbakat dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri dan setiap individunya mampu mengendalikan elemen tersembunyi dalam tubuh mereka. Kelompok ini sangat kuat meski usia mereka rata-rata masih muda, dan baik para _hunter _lainnya maupun para makhluk supernatural menyebut kelompok ini sebagai _Generation of Miracles._

Akashi dan Midorima adalah dua dari lima _hunter _yang menjadi bagian GOM, di mana Akashi merupakan pemimpin mereka sementara Midorima adalah tangan kanannya. Di samping mereka berdua, ada lagi tiga orang lainnya yang Midorima tidak ingin sebutkan namanya.

"Aku pikir aku akan bisa masuk sekolah menengah pertama dengan tenang, tapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya _nanodayo. _Ini sangat menyebalkan." Gumam Midorima.

Perlahan tangan kirinya meraba ranjangnya untuk mencari ponsel yang ia letakkan di sampingnya begitu saja, ketika tangannya berhasil menemukan benda itu ia langsung menariknya dan menekan tombol untuk membuka kuncinya. Memijat pelipisnya perlahan untuk melepaskan rasa pusing yang ia derita, Midorima pun mengirimkan e-mail singkat kepada anggota GOM lainnya. Meski Akashi tidak menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi ketiga anggota GOM lainnya, tapi Midorima yang dikenal sebagai orang terpintar kedua setelah Akashi bisa menafsirkan apa yang diinginkan pemimpinnya, ia memerintah Midorima untuk menghubungi anggota GOM lainnya.

"_Nanodayo, _sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Akashi!" Dengan kesal ia mengutarakan kalimat itu sambil menekan e-mail singkat untuk Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine. "Aku pikir _Black Lily _sudah musnah tak bersisa, ini tidak ada gunanya."

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah remaja yang unik. Ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru muda dengan sepasang mata bulat berwarna senada yang selalu terlihat _innocent _dan datar, Kuroko juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat kecil, lebih kecil dari anak laki-laki seumurannya, mungkin hal ini dikarenakan Kuroko lahir secara premature ketika ia masih bayi. Mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa ia sangat unik, jawabannya sangat singkat yaitu hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang sangat tipis.

Entah mengapa demikian, tapi sejak kecil Kuroko selalu memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis, bahkan ketika ia berdiri di hadapan orang pun mereka tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya di sana kalau remaja itu tidak mengatakannya. Ketika ia masih kecil, kondisinya ini sukses membuatnya sedih, ia tidak memiliki banyak teman (bahkan nyaris tidak punya). Seiring berjalannya waktu Kuroko mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini, mungkin keberadaannya yang tipis tersebut adalah bagian dari hidupnya yang entah ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menganggapnya sebagai hadiah atau malah sebagai kutukan.

Remaja berparas manis namun lugu itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, mengusir rasa kantuk yang mulai hinggap pada tubuh kecilnya, ia harus tetap terjaga selama perjalanan ini. Meski neneknya menyuruh Kuroko untuk tidur bila ia mengantuk, tapi remaja bertubuh mungil itu tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, mereka berdua tidak sedang berada di rumah dan saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam kereta api yang melaju dari Kyoto menuju Tokyo, dan tertidur di dalam kereta pada saat seperti ini sangat berbahaya.

Bibir mungil Kuroko membentuk sebuah senyum, senyuman kecil itu menghiasi wajah datar yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Hari ini adalah tepat di mana kedua orangtua Kuroko meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut tiga tahun yang lalu, ia dan neneknya pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orangtua Kuroko yang berada di daerah Kyoto. Selama seharian penuh Kuroko duduk di depan makam mereka, menatap dan mengenang semua memori indahnya ketika mereka masih hidup, ia sangat merindukan mereka berdua dan andaikata Tuhan memberi kesempatan padanya untuk bisa melihat mereka, Kuroko akan menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin meskipun itu hanya sebuah mimpi di mana dirinya adalah pemeran utama di dalam mimpi itu.

"Tetsuya-kun, kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya nenek Kuroko yang menyadari kalau sang cucu masih terjaga.

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut menaikkan dagunya untuk menatap sang nenek, dari posisinya itu Kuroko bisa melihat ekspresi tulus dan penuh kasih sayang dari sang nenek yang ditunjukkan pada Kuroko.

"Masih belum." Jawab Kuroko singkat namun sangat sopan, membuat senyum neneknya mengembang.

"Kenapa belum? Ada yang mengganggu pikiran Tetsuya-kun?" Sang nenek bertanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Nek. Sebaiknya Nenek tidur dulu saja, biarkan aku yang berjaga di sini." Jawab Kuroko lembut, meski wajahnya minim akan ekspresi tapi ketulusannya yang terpancar pada kedua bola mata secerah langit tersebut membuat sang nenek tersenyum kecil.

Dielusnya rambut Kuroko dengan lembut sebelum memberikan kecupan kecil di keningnya. Sang nenek berpikir betapa beruntungnya dia karena Tuhan telah menganugerahi cucu yang sangat baik seperti Kuroko, meskipun banyak cobaan yang terjadi pada anak ini tapi sang nenek bisa melihat ketegaran Kuroko yang selalu ditunjukkan dari sikapnya tersebut. Merasa gembira namun lelah yang melanda, akhirnya sang wanita berusia senja tersebut memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membiarkan anak sekecil Kuroko untuk berjaga seorang diri, namun karena kondisi kesehatan sang nenek yang saat itu memang kurang baik tidak memberinya pilihan lain, untuk beberapa saat sang nenek mulai tertidur sebelum pikirannya melayang ke dunia mimpi yang indah.

"Selama malam, nenek." Ujar Kuroko dengan lembut, seulas senyum kecil di bibirnya terkembang kecil di wajah minim ekspresinya tersebut. Ia tahu kalau sang nenek tengah kelelahan, oleh karena itu Kuroko menyuruh neneknya dengan lembut untuk tidur saja.

Sebenarnya Kuroko juga merasakan lelah dan tidak sekali dua kali kelopak matanya ikut terpejam, tapi tanggung jawab yang tadi diucapkan oleh anak itu membuatnya terjaga. Suasana kereta api sangat lenggang, terlalu lenggang sampai-sampai bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri secara tidak teratur. Kuroko mengelus-elus kedua lengannya sendiri, mencoba untuk menenangkan degup jantung yang semakin lama berirama dengan begitu cepat. Kuroko merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di tempat ini, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu, Kuroko hanya bisa berharap apapun itu bisa segera berlalu.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam tiba-tiba menyelimuti kereta api yang Kuroko dan neneknya tumpangi, bayangan itu membentuk semacam kabut dan menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa dingin ketika kulit Kuroko bergesekan dengannya. Aneh dan mustahil, itulah yang tergambar di benak remaja berusia 12 tahun tersebut.

"Uuffg?!" Kuroko merasa badannya terpental dari tempat duduknya ketika sebuah guncangan hebat melanda kereta api, ia terpental sejauh tiga meter dari tempat duduknya dengan punggungnya menghantam tiang besi yang tertancap di kereta api sebagai pegangan.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? _Teriak Kuroko dalam hati namun ekspresinya masih datar, bahkan terkesan tidak mengeluarkan emosi. Tapi semua tahu kalau ekspresi dari wajah seseorang itu terkadang mengacau saja, dan yang paling jujur adalah kilatan emosi yang tergambar di mata mereka. Saat ini yang Kuroko rasakan adalah panik dan khawatir. Ia panik karena takut kereta yang mereka tumpangi tengah mengalami kecelakaan, dan perasaan khawatir karena ia tidak tahu dengan keadaan sang nenek.

"Nenek." Bisik Kuroko pelan pada dirinya sendiri, ditepisnya rasa pusing yang sangat ketika ia menoleh dengan sangat cepat ke arah tempat duduk sang nenek.

Kedua mata Kuroko terbelalak lebar ketika melihat tubuh sang nenek tersungkur di sana, mungkin saat suasana yang berbeda Kuroko akan menganggap neneknya tengah tertidur tapi tidak saat ini ketika ia melihat kening neneknya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi yang membuat Kuroko semakin panik adalah kabut hitam tadi menyelimuti tubuh sang nenek, membuat pandangan Kuroko semakin tidak jelas akan sosok orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

Merasa menemukan kekuatan serta keberanian yang ekstra, Kuroko pun mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, rasa sakit pada punggungnya karena hantaman yang ia terima tadi serasa terlupakan begitu saja. Ia berlari menuju ke arah sang nenek, baru saja tangan kanannya akan menjangkau tubuh wanita tua itu, lagi-lagi tubuh Kuroko terpental lebih jauh dari sebelumnya dan kepalanya menghantam pinggiran tempat duduk, membuat keningnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kepalanya pusing dan lukanya nyeri, tidak tertahankan, tapi Kuroko harus menolong neneknya. Wanita tua yang malang itu terlihat seperti tengah bermimpi buruk, ekspresinya kesakitan dan apa itu sebuah tangan? Lagi-lagi Kuroko tertegun ketika ia melihat sebuah tangan berselimutkan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam mencengkeram leher neneknya.

Dari kabut hitam yang mengelilingi neneknya, Kuroko melihat seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam tengah mencengkeram neneknya. Wanita itu berkulit sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari kertas dan rambut berwarna hitam legam, bahkan bibir sensual wanita misterius itu berlapiskan oleh _lipstick_ berwarna ungu gelap.

"Nyam nyam… korban yang enak meskipun untuk ukuran seorang wanita tua yang mau mati." Ujar wanita itu, suaranya terdengar sangat sinis ketika ia mengangkat nenek Kuroko dari lehernya, membuat kaki sang wanita tua tidak lagi berpijak pada lantai kereta.

"To-tolong, jangan sakiti nenekku." Kuroko mencoba untuk bersuara, meskipun tengah kesakitan dengan darah yang merembes pada keningnya ia tetap berkata begitu sopan.

Mendengar suara kecil tapi merdu tersebut membuat wanita berkulit pucat yang hendak memakan sang wanita tua menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Anak laki-laki berambut biru langit tersebut dapat melihat sebuah tato aneh tergambar di tulang pipi kanan sang wanita, sebuah tato berbentuk bunga lily namun berwarna hitam, tapi yang paling Kuroko tidak sukai adalah bagaimana caranya wanita itu memandang ke arahnya, seperti seekor singa yang tengah mengintai buruannya dan siap mencengkeramnya kapan pun juga. Bahkan Kuroko merasa begitu jijik ketika bibir sensual wanita.. tidak.. monster lebih tepatnya membentuk sebuah seringai sebelum menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"_Well… well, _apa yang kita temukan sekarang? Kurasa jiwa orang yang lebih muda akan terasa jauh lebih nikmat daripada jiwa nenek tua ini." dengan begitu si wanita misterius melemparkan nenek Kuroko sampai ia terpental cukup jauh dan menghantam pintu gerbong, sang wanita tua tidak sadarkan diri itu terlentang di tengah para penumpang dengan nasib yang sama.

Sepatu boot berhak tinggi warna hitam milik wanita itu menimbulkan bunyi yang memecahkan kesunyian saat ia berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. Rasanya Kuroko ingin kabur dari sana dan menyelamatkan diri, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, serasa membeku di tempat. Tidak hanya rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menahannya di tempat, tapi Kuroko juga merasakan tubuhnya diikat oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan menahannya di sana. Wanita itu menjangkau ke arahnya, bahkan Kuroko mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya saat pipinya dielus oleh tangan kiri wanita misterius tersebut yang tidak tertutupi oleh sarung tangan. Kuku jarinya panjang dan runcing, sebenarnya makhluk apa wanita ini?

"Sangat lembut." Gumam wanita itu lagi, jari-jari lentiknya meraba pipi mulus Kuroko untuk beberapa saat.

Kuroko berjengit ketika rasa perih di pipinya terasa. Kuku panjang milik monster tersebut memberikan bekas cakaran berwarna merah, membuat darah keluar dari lukanya. Degup jantung Kuroko semakin kencang, pemandangan ini tidak normal dan tidak pernah sekalipun dari hidupnya ia menyaksikan seperti ini. Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko lalu menjilat darah yang keluar dari bekas cakaran itu sampai bersih. Untuk sementara wanita itu tercengang saat rasa darah Kuroko ia rasakan, begitu murni dan memabukkan, ia menginginkannya lagi.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku memilihmu, anak kecil." Desis wanita tersebut, ia mencengkeram leher putih Kuroko dengan kencang, memotong jalur oksigen anak itu yang mengakibatkannya merasa sesak. "Jiwamu adalah milikku."

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam di sana dan ia siap untuk menerkam Kuroko.

_Siapapun, tolong aku! _Teriak Kuroko dalam hati, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berdoa pada apapun agar nyawanya bisa selamat dari terkaman monster berkedok wanita cantik ini.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Drama

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang nantinya akan terjadi di tangan makhluk cantik tapi mengerikan in, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan perlawanan seperti apa lagi, semua yang ia lakukan tidak ada gunanya karena monster berwujud wanita dengan tato lily hitam di pipinya tersebut jauh lebih kuat dari Kuroko, terlebih lagi dia bukanlah manusia pada umumnya. Anak itu meringis pelan, peluhnya terasa begitu dingin ketika beberapa tetes darinya mengalir ke belakang punggungnya, membasahi kaos tipis yang ia kenakan saat itu. Taring dari wanita itu menimbulkan luka gores yang memancing keluarnya darah pada leher sebelah kanannya, perih dan sakit yang ia rasakan ketika sang monster mencengkeramnya dengan begitu erat sementara ia menggesekkan taring yang tajam itu pada leher mulus Kuroko. Kelihatannya nasib Kuroko akan berakhir di sini, pada usianya yang keduabelas tahun ini.

Bibir bagian bawahnya berdarah karena gigitan giginya semakin erat, anak berparas manis itu melakukannya untuk menahan rasa sakit ketika kedua benda tajam milik penyerangnya menusuk lehernya, mengambil sampel darah mudanya sedikit demi sedikit. Harapan Kuroko pupus, tidak ada yang akan menolongnya sekarang, bahkan kalaupun ada itu juga mustahil sebab yang menahannya ini bukanlah manusia normal, melainkan monster yang menghisap darahnya. Kaos biru berlapis jaket berwarna senada itu berubah warna menjadi merah pada bagian lehernya, darah Kuroko keluar semakin deras dan bisa ia rasakan kepalanya menjadi sangat ringan, seakan-akan dunia berputar di sekitarnya.

_Okaa-san… Otou-san.. aku akan menyusul kalian berdua, _Pikir Kuroko dengan sedih. Kesadarannya semakin menipis seketika darahnya terambil secara paksa dan banyak. Di balik kesadarannya yang mau menghilang, Kuroko mendengarkan sebuah suara yang samar-samar dan ia merasakan cengkeraman pada tubuh kecilnya pun terlepas, membebaskannya dari monster yang berniat menghabisi nyawanya dengan cara tersadis, namun dikarenakan energinya yang telah habis itu membuat anak laki-laki berambut biru langit tersebut jatuh menghantam lantai kereta api yang berjalan dengan sangat kerasnya. Kuroko mengaduh pelan, tapi rasa sakit di punggungnya tidak terlalu terasa dibandingkan lehernya.

"Akkh… berani-beraninya kau menggangguku, bocah sialan!" Suara wanita itu terdengar begitu marah, tapi Kuroko tidak tahu pasti mengapa ia begitu marah. Apa karena seseorang mengganggu acara makan malamnya?

Anak itu masih berada dalam ambang sadar dan tidak sadar, rasanya begitu lelah sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu tengah berada di mana ia sekarang. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko merasakan otaknya meneriakinya untuk tidak tidur sekarang, sebab bila ia tidur maka ia yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa kembali dan ia akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya, menyusul kedua orangtuanya ke tempat di mana mereka berdua tengah berada sekarang. Godaan itu sangat berat untuk dilawan, kedengarannya begitu memikat dan hampir saja Kuroko terjatuh ke dalam daya pikatnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan kondisi neneknya, wanita tua itu pasti akan sedih kalau Kuroko tinggal sendirian. Kuroko berdoa dalam hati agar neneknya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Merasa menemukan kekuatan dalam dirinya, Kuroko mencoba untuk membukan kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit yang terlihat begitu lelah. Ia bertumpu pada siku kanannya dan mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya, setelah berhasil barulah anak itu menatap ke depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kedua matanya melihat warna merah, merah yang sangat cantik dan menyala layaknya api abadi. Hangat, itulah yang terbesit di otak remaja berambut biru langit tersebut.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin seusia dengan Kuroko tengah berdiri di ambang pintu gerbong kereta, ia tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas bagaimana wajah anak itu selain karena ia tengah kelelahan dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran juga dikarenakan anak itu mengenakan sebuah topi yang bayang-bayangnya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi yang mencolok dari anak itu adalah sebuah api berwarna merah darah yang dipegang olehnya, api itu membentuk sebuah tali yang mengikat erat leher wanita dengan erat, Kuroko bisa mendengar erangan penuh kesakitan yang wanita itu keluarkan dari mulutnya.

_Apakah aku bermimpi? _Tanya Kuroko dalam hati, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

* * *

Setelah beranjak dari tempat duduknya di gerbong kereta api, Seijuurou berlari dengan cepat menuju sumber energi yang sangat ia kenal itu. Ia yakin yang menyerang kereta api yang ditumpanginya ini adalah salah satu dari anggota _Black Lily, _tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah apa yang dilakukan mereka di tempat seperti ini? Apa mereka kelaparan dan memutuskan berburu untuk memenuhi perut mereka? Beberapa pertanyaan muncul di benak Seijuurou, tapi apapun jawabannya itu ia sama sekali tidak gentar.

_Mereka sangat sial karena kereta yang menjadi sasaran terdapat aku sebagai penumpangnya, _batin Seijuurou dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Seijuurou melambaikan tangan kirinya untuk beberapa saat, ia berkonsentrasi dan menyebarkan sensor sihirnya untuk merasakan di mana keberadaan 'mangsa'nya tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi yang lumayan keras terdengar dari balik pintu yang ada di hadapannya, targetnya ia temukan juga.

Kedua mata heterokromnya bisa menerka kalau di balik pintu yang tertutup itu terdapat dua orang yang masih sadarkan diri, satu di antara mereka adalah anggota dari _Black Lily _bila dirasakan dari sensor sihirnya sementara satunya adalah manusia yang kira-kira menjadi mangsa dari target Seijuurou. Dengan tangan kanannya, Seijuurou menggapai gerendel pintu dan menekannya sampai terbuka.

Sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan namun dalam artian terbalik menantinya di balik pintu yang terbuka. Para penumpang kereta tidak sadarkan diri, keadaannya kacau dan di ujung gerbong itu ia melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki tanda 'mereka' tengah mencengkeram seorang anak kecil berambut biru langit pada lehernya. Dari tempatnya berdiri Seijuurou bisa melihat wanita tersebut menarik paksa jiwa dari tubuh kecil sang remaja, dan entah kenapa anak berambut biru langit tersebut kelihatan sangat familier, apa Seijuurou pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat?

_Aku yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi untuk saat ini hal seperti itu tidak penting, _kata remaja berambut merah menyala dalam hati. Kedua mata heterokromnya menyipit dari balik kacamata tipis yang ia kenakan, ia tidak bisa diam saja menyaksikan salah satu pion _Black Lily _menghabisi nyawa seorang manusia yang tidak bersalah seperti ini. Mungkin tidak elit rasanya seorang raja harus berhadapan dengan pion lawan, tapi layaknya sebuah permainan bidak catur, peraturan sudah terpasang dengan papan caturnya adalah kereta ini membuat Seijuurou harus turun tangan.

Dengan ekspresi yang tenang atau dingin lebih tepatnya, Seijuurou memanggil sihir api yang merupakan salah satu dari elemen utamanya. Sebuah nyala api yang sangat membara muncul dari udara kosong di hadapannya, warna api yang Seijuurou panggil tidak seperti api pada umumnya, benda itu berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Seijuurou menekan sihir yang ada dalam tubuhnya sekecil mungkin, membuat api tersebut menjadi kecil dan dengan gerakan cepat remaja bersurai merah layaknya darah tersebut menggenggam nyala api yang membara dan memanipulasi bentuknya. Dihentakkannya kaki kirinya ke belakang sementara tangan kanannya yang menggenggam nyala api menengadah ke atas, Seijuurou menggumamkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan bahasa Latin kuno serta kemudian dilemparkannya benda itu menuju ke arah pion _Black Lily _yang tengah menikmati darah dari korbannya.

Ajaib, benda itu berubah menjadi rantai kuat yang terbentuk dari api dan langsung saja ujung rantai api milik Seijuurou mengikat leher sang wanita dengan sangat erat, membuat wanita itu terkejut sampai ia menjatuhkana tubuh korbannya. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan Seijuurou, apinya sangat panas dan dalam hitungan detik kalau ia mau bisa saja Seijuurou memanggang sang pion tanpa basa-basi, tapi ia tidak akan melakukan itu untuk saat ini.

"Akkh… berani-beraninya kau menggangguku, bocah sialan!" Suara wanita itu menggema, ia tersadar kalau benda yang melilit lehernya berasal dari seorang anak yang berdiri di ambang pintu gerbong kereta api. Apapun itu yang mengikatnya membuat tubuhnya memanas, layaknya terbakar oleh api neraka.

Seijuurou melihat lawannya yang menyadari keberadaannya dan saat ini ia tengah meronta, mencoba mencakar api yang membara itu untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan sang _Emperor. _Hal yang dilakukan wanita itu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi, sekali ia terjatuh pada jeratan sang _Emperor _maka kematianlah yang bisa membebaskannya.

Wanita itu melemparkan sebuah bola hitam yang berasal dari energinya, benda itu berputar dengan cepat di udara sebelum memencar ke penjuru arah untuk mengepung Seijuurou. Gerakan itu sudah Seijuurou duga sebelumnya, sehingga ia bisa menghindarinya tanpa melepas ikatannya. Malahan sebuah benda yang mirip api muncul di sebelah kiri sang _Emperor _sebelum menelan sihir penyerang yang dikeluarkan wanita tersebut, membuat keduanya lenyap seketika dari pandangan mata.

"_Black Magic? _Itu bagus, tapi butuh 1000 tahun lagi bila kau ingin membunuhku." Gumam Seijuurou dengan suara dingin.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Seijuurou menyeringai kecil dengan kilatan mata berbahayanya terlihat dari balik kacamata tipis itu. Ia mencengkeram rantai api sihirnya dengan erat sebelum menariknya dengan paksa, membuat wanita yang lehernya masih terbelit tersebut ikut ke arah Seijuurou berada. Kedua mata wanita itu terbuka sangat lebar saat tubuhnya terangkat lalu terseret begitu mudahnya di udara, ia melihat remaja bertopi itu menarik rantainya, melemparkannya ke udara lalu mengepalkan buku-buku jari tangannya di ujung rantai satunya. Seperti melempar sebuah _frisby, _remaja itu melemparkan targetnya ke dinding gerbong dengan keras sebelum memanipulasi api-apinya lagi hingga berubah menjadi benda yang mirip sarang laba-laba dan memerangkap sang wanita di sana.

"AAAKKKHH! LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN! KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI!" Wanita itu berteriak histeris ketika menyadari tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, terperangkap di dinding dengan rantai yang menyala dan terasa sangat panas melilit tubuhnya. "KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU! AKU ADALAH…"

"Pion dari Black Lily, aku tahu itu." Kalimat Seijuurou memotong perkataan wanita itu, bahkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang terlukis di wajah sang pion pun dapat diprediksikan oleh Seijuurou.

Seringai yang ada di wajah Seijuurou berkembang lagi, menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya dengan mata yang masih sama dinginnya seperti tadi. "Tidak kusangka kalian aktif lagi setelah apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu." Kata Seijuurou, ia menatap wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUT KAMI DENGAN NADA KURANG AJAR SEPERTI ITU, BOCAH!" Wanita yang merupakan pion dari organisasi yang dulunya pernah GOM hancurkan dulu berteriak lagi, kedua matanya mendelik penuh amarah. Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau berteriak seperti itu malah membuat Seijuurou semakin terhibur? Ia pun melanjutkan lagi. "KALAU AKU LEPAS DARI SINI KAU AKAN KUCINCANG DAN AKAN KUMAKAN JIWAMU?!"

Sebuah alis elegan milik Seijuurou terangkat, penasaran dengan perkataan wanita tersebut. "Kata-katamu sungguh tidak sopan untuk ukuran seorang wanita." Sahut Seijuurou. "Tapi aku tidak terkejut lagi kalau itu yang mereka ajarkan padamu. Nah… menyerang sebuah kendaraan umum milik manusia tentu tidak akan kau lakukan tanpa ada alasan, apakah kau bersedia untuk memberitahuku apa tujuanmu… tidak… tapi tujuan kalian?"

Wanita yang masih terikat dan tidak berdaya itu memberikan _glare _tajam pada sosok remaja berambut merah menyala tersebut. "SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKANNYA!"

"Keras kepala sekali, Nona." Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan santai ia menarik kacamata yang ia kenakan lalu memasukkannnya ke dalam saku mantelnya, kali ini kedua mata heterokrom yang tajam tersebut menatap langsung sosok sang pion, membuatnya berhenti meronta. Rasa gemetar dan ngeri kini menghampiri tubuh wanita itu, rasanya seperti ia melihat dewa kematian sendiri ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou.

Tajam dan dingin, seolah-olah si pemilik mata itu tahu akan semuanya dari orang yang dipandangnya. Seijuurou mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan, ia tersenyum sinis dengan mata yang masih tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Nona, aku akan jadi orang yang tidak sopan kalau tidak mengabulkan permintaanmu. Sampaikan salamku pada pemimpin lamamu kalau kau bertemu dengannya." Kata Seijuurou dengan santai.

Kedua mata wanita itu terbelalak semakin lebar saat anak itu mengatakan "pemimpin lamamu", namun yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah sebuah mahkota kecil berbentuk cincin berwarna putih dengan mata ruby kecil mengelilingi pangkal ibu jari remaja itu. Ia teringat akan kalimat ketuanya, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki cincin seperti itu dan orang yang dimaksud adalah seorang _hunter _ yang sangat berbahaya. Orang itu merupakan pemimpin dari grup melegenda _Generation of Miracles_ yang memiliki nama _The Emperor._

"Terlambat, Nona, sekarang saatnya aku mengirimmu ke dunia selanjutnya." Kata Seijuurou, membuyarkan lamunan lawannya. Ia mengontrol sihirnya untuk sekali lagi dengan mudah tanpa harus mengeluarkan _Eternal _untuk menyelesaikan langkah terakhir. "_Atas nama The Emperor, aku memerintahkanmu untuk membebaskan jiwa ini sesuai perjanjian kuno! Lepaskan!" _

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan bahasa Latin Kuno oleh Seijuurou itu membuat telapak tangan kanannya diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna kemerahan, di samping itu tubuh sang pion juga ikut diselimuti oleh warna yang sama.

"TIDAKKK!" Teriak wanita itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum tubuhnya hancur membentuk serpihan cahaya berwarna merah darah.

Rantai api yang tadinya digunakan untuk mengikat tubuh sang pion juga ikut menghilang saat Seijuurou menjentikkan jari kirinya. Seijuurou merasa seharusnya ia mengeluarkan _Eternal _untuk menghabisi nyawa sang pion tanpa harus menggunakan sihir pemurninya, tentu saja hal itu akan jauh lebih sederhana daripada menggunakan sihir namun entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan kalau Seijuurou harus menyembunyikan senjatanya untuk beberapa saat. Senjata dan elemennya itu sangat identik dengan identitas Seijuurou yang sebenarnya, dan mungkin karena itulah seminimal mungkin Seijuurou menggunakan sihir _hunter _yang dikuasainya.

"Ini merepotkan." Gumamnya kecil pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengambil nafas pelan.

Kedua mata heterokrom Seijuurou beralih dari tempat semula menuju ke arah korban yang kelihatannya mau kehilangan kesadarannya. Seijuurou menghampiri anak bersurai biru langit tersebut, dari dekat ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi anak tersebut begitu datar meskipun ia kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Berlutut di hadapan remaja berambut biru langit tersebut, Seijuurou menyentuh luka yang menganga dan terselimuti oleh darah di leher anak itu.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Kata Seijuurou pelan saat ia merasakan tubuh anak itu berjengit, mencoba menghindar dari sentuhan sang _hunter. _

Kondisinya terlihat begitu buruk, Seijuurou melihat kulit anak berambut biru langit tersebut semakin pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Kedua matanya sedikit terpejam, bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja kentara sekali ia begitu kesusahan, tapi harus Seijuurou hargai usaha anak itu untuk terus terjaga meski kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan. Tangan Seijuurou yang terjulur ke arah anak itu menggapai puncak kepalanya, diacaknya rambut itu untuk sesaat sebelum menyilakan beberapa helai poni dari matanya. Seijuurou bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku di tempat dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, ia pikir anak berambut biru itu sangat familier dan pernah ia lihat di suatu tempat, tapi siapa sangka kalau korban dari _Black Lily _ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah 'tunangan'nya sendiri.

_Mungkin ini yang dinamakan sebagai kebetulan yang tidak terduga, _pikir Seijuurou dalam hati. Anak ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, benar-benar sebuah kebetulan mereka bisa bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kuroko menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan sayu, bibirnya yang pucat mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak satupun suara yang terdengar karena suara yang Kuroko keluarkan terlalu lemah. Seijuurou hanya senang Kuroko tidak berjengit lagi seperti tadi ketika kali pertama ia menyentuhnya, dibelainya rambut biru langit itu dengan perlahan, merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut Kuroko, tapi bukan berarti ia menerima kehadiran Kuroko sebagai tunangannya meskipun ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"N-ne-nenek…" Suara kecil Kuroko terdengar begitu lirih, membuat alis kanan Seijuurou terangkat. Ia mengamati remaja yang terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya itu dalam diam.

Mengikuti ke arah tatapan Kuroko berada, Seijuurou melihat seorang wanita tua terbaring di dekat para korban pingsan lainnya. Wanita tua itu mungkin nenek Kuroko yang dimaksud.

"Beliau nenekmu?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada sopan bercampur kalem di dalamnya, ia melihat Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya anak ini lebih mencemaskan keadaan nenekknya ketimbang keadaannya sendiri, padahal Kuroko terluka lebih parah daripada sang wanita tua.

Melihat tatapan memelas milik Kuroko dengan balutan ekspresi datarnya, akhirnya mau tidak mau membuat Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, ia akan menolong mereka berdua. Dalam lubuk hati terdalam Seijuurou melihat pekerjaan ini sangat merepotkan, meskipun ia seorang _hunter _yang dijuluki sang raja tapi melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini tidak pernah ia lakukan, Seijuurou selalu menyerahkan hal seperti ini kepada Midorima.

"Bisakah kau berdiri?" tanya Seijuurou lagi, dipegangnya lengat Kuroko dengan lembut sebelum membantunya berdiri dari posisi terduduknya.

Belum saja Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan itu, remaja berambut merah darah yang juga seorang penolongnya langsung membantu Kuroko berdiri dan mendudukkannya di salah satu bangku gerbong kereta. Kuroko mencoba menahan ngilu sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya, terutama bagian kepala dan punggunnya yang tadi sempat menghantam lantai begitu keras, hal ini tentu tidak luput dari pandangan Seijuurou meski ekspresi Kuroko sangat minim. Sang _hunter _tersebut mengambil sapu tangan berwarna putih dari dalam saku celananya dan diberikannya benda itu kepada Kuroko, tanpa menyuarakan secara keras ia memberi perintah kepada anak berambut biru langit tersebut untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir di kening maupun lehernya menggunakan sapu tangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih….."Kuroko menghentikan kalimatnya, ia memandang Seijuurou dengan dua pasang bola mata biru langitnya yang besar tersebut, ekspresi yang datar namun sangat menawan itu mengingatkan Seijuurou pada seekor anak anjing yang tersesat.

"Akashi Seijuurou, itu namaku." Balas Seijuurou, ia balik menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terbaca artinya, membuat Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Terima kasih telah membantuku, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko lagi.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak dari samping Kuroko, ia berjalan menuju arah Nenek Kuroko yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di dekat pintu gerbong kereta. Dengan perlahan, Seijuurou memapah sang wanita tua itu sehingga posisi tubuhnya bisa berada di dekat Kuroko.

Diliriknya Kuroko sekali lagi, remaja berambut biru langit tersebut sibuk mengobati neneknya setelah ia membersihkan darah di kening dan lehernya sendiri. Kuroko terlihat begitu tenang, bahkan sangat tenang untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja lolos dari maut. Seijuurou yakin kalau Kuroko adalah orang lain, pasti ia akan ketakutan setengah mati atau mungkin memaksa Seijuurou untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, melihat Seijuurou menolong Kuroko dengan cara yang tak biasa. Bahkan kalau dirinya pun berada dalam sepatu Kuroko, pasti Seijuurou akan memerintahkan orang yang menolongnya tersebut untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dari awal sampai akhir dan ia tidak peduli dengan cara apa ia melakukannya. Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang Akashi, dan semua perintah maupun perkataannya adalah _absolute_.

"Bagaimana kepalamu? Apa masih terasa pusing?" tanya Seijuurou, kedua mata heterokromnya masih belum berpaling pada sosok kecil seorang remaja bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tidak, sekarang sudah lebih baik." Jawab Kuroko, ia sedikit berbohong dengan kalimatnya sendiri, tapi ia yakin remaja bermata heterokrom itu tidak akan tahu sebab ia menggunakan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

Mata Seijuurou menyipit untuk beberapa saat setelah ia mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, ia tahu kalau Kuroko berbohong padanya, entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu hingga ia berani berbohong di hadapan Seijuurou, tapi untuk beberapa saat Seijuurou tidak menanggapinya. Tidak, remaja berambut merah darah tersebut lebih memutuskan untuk mencondongkan badannya ke depan lalu menyentuh bekas gigitan wanita tadi di leher Kuroko. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Seijuurou saat ia melakukannya Kuroko langsung berjengit sedikit dengan diikuti oleh desisan tidak nyaman, bekas gigitan tersebut terlihat begitu jelas di permukaan kulit berwarna putih milik Kuroko.

"Hmm… Kau termasuk orang yang sangat beruntung, Tetsuya, tidak banyak manusia yang selamat dari cengkeraman mereka. Untung saja aku ada di kereta ini, jadi jiwamu masih selamat meskipun itu nyaris terambil sepenuhnya." Gumam Seijuurou, ia menghiraukan tatapan ketidakpercayaan yang Kuroko lempat padanya.

Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "Akashi-kun memanggilku dengan nama kecilku." Kata Kuroko.

"Di sini aku mengatakan kalau kau beruntung dan hal yang ingin kau bahas malah aku yang menggunakan nama kecilmu." Sahut Seijuurou, ia merasa terhibur sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. "Aku terbiasa memanggil orang dengan nama kecil mereka, apa kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku suka." Kata Kuroko setelah ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikipun bahkan dalam tatapan keduanya yang saling bertemu itu mereka mencoba untuk melihat apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lainnya. Dua menit pun berlalu, dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dari keduanya akan ada yang angkat bicara, rasanya begitu aneh dan tidak nyaman untuk beberapa saat.

_Menarik, ekspresi anak itu tidak berubah sedikit pun meski ia berada dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa, _pikir Seijuurou. Ia tahu kalau suasananya tidak nyaman untuk kedua belah pihak, ia juga tahu kalau Kuroko penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dan mengapa wanita tadi menyerangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas, selain itu Seijuurou juga yakin Kuroko menyaksikan semuanya termasuk pertarungan singkat yang Seijuurou lakukan. Tapi satu hal yang menarik, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Seijuurou dan hal ini membuat sebuah pemikiran kalau apa yang terjadi sudah sering terjadi pada hidupnya, atau Kuroko memang tidak peduli lagi. Hal ini membuat Seijuurou tertarik, tapi ia tidak menampilkannya pada ekspresi wajahnya.

Meski Seijuurou masih belum mengakui Kuroko sebagai tunangannya apalagi yang bersangkutan kelihatan sekali tidak tahu akan masalah ini, tapi remaja beriris heterokrom itu sudah menganggap kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang menarik.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun, setibanya di sana aku akan mengantar kalian ke klinik terdekat untuk mengurus luka kalian." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Ano.. Akashi-kun tidak perlu repot-repot. Akashi-kun sudah menyelamatkanku dan penumpang lainnya, jadi aku tidak mau merepotkan Akashi-kun lebih…" Kalimat dari mulut Kuroko terpotong saat sebuah jari telunjuk menempel pada bibirnya.

Kuroko terkejut bukan main tentunya, dan ketika ia melihat ke arah penyelamatnya ia menemukan Seijuurou memberinya tatapan yang mengesankan. Merasa ia telaha melakukan hal yang bodoh, Kuroko mencoba untuk membuang pandangannya dari Seijuurou, ia tidak ingin Seijuurou menganggapnya aneh. Dalam hati Kuroko meruntuk kulitnya yang putih, saat ini pasti pipinya telah merona merah meski ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Seijuurou, ia mencoba untuk menahan senyum supaya tidak muncul di wajahnya. Ketika ia melihat Kuroko menggeleng pelan tanpa memandang matanya, Seijuurou menyeringai dalam hati dan itupun semakin lebar. Siapa sangka Kuroko yang minim ekpresi itu sangat menarik untuk digoda, dan melihatnya pun membuat Seijuurou semakin ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi remaja berambut biru langit tersebut, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Seijuurou mengempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Kuroko.

"Tidak panas." Gumamnya dengan suara kalem, membuat orang yang mendapat perlakuannya kini semakin memerah wajahnya.

Kuroko tidak berani menatap ke depan, ia takut akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. _Tatapan Akashi-kun sangat tajam, _pikir Kuroko sembari ia menepis tangan Seijuurou yang menempel di dahinya dengan pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun tidak perlu cemas." Gumam Kuroko dengan suara lirih.

"Hm. Sakit atau tidak, kau harus mematuhi perintahkan." Seijuurou mengatakan kalimat itu setelah ia melepaskan tempelan tangannya pada tubuh Kuroko, kali ini ia memilih untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Karena perintahkan adalah _absolute_! Dan ketika aku mengatakan kalau kau harus pergi ke klinik setelah kereta tiba, maka kau harus melakukan itu."

Kalimat perintah itu membuat Kuroko akhirnya melihat Seijuurou. Kedua mata Kuroko mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou, seseorang yang baru ia kenal tidak lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu langsung memberinya perintah. Ingin sekali Kuroko memprotesnya, tapi nada yang Seijuurou gunakan mampu membungkam mulut Kuroko seketika, bahkan ia pun tidak menggerakkan satu jarinya ke arah remaja yang lebih muda itu.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun, aku mengerti." Jawab Kuroko, ia terlihat begitu pasrah.

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat seringai muncul di wajah seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ia senang karena remaja manis ini mau mendengarkan perintahnya tanpa protes sedikit pun. Seijuurou memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Kuroko yang masih duduk di sana.

_Hm.. Anak yang baik, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan mengapa Okaa-sama memilih anak ini sebagai 'tunanganku', tapi aku tidak akan mengakuinya sebelum aku menemukan kebenaran, _pikir Seijuuro Remaja berambut merah darah tersebut mengambil tempat di depan Kuroko, bahkan ketika penumpang lainnya sadar ia pun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Para penumpang lainnya tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi 15 menit yang lalu, mereka mengira mereka tertidur sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, tentunya hal ini juga dipengaruhi oleh sihir yang Seijuurou lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu untuk menghapus ingatan mereka mengenai kejadian tadi.

_Di saat seperti ini aku sangat bersyukur dilahirkan dengan memiliki sihir. Berbicara mengenai serangan tadi, aku tidak mengira kalau Black Lily akan bangkit lagi setelah pemimpin mereka aku bunuh. Ini sangat aneh dan perlu penyelidikan lebih lanjut lagi. Tunggu..….._

Seijuurou mengambil ponsel merah miliknya dari dalam saku celananya lalu mengaktifkan ponselnya dari keadaan matinya. Ibu jari tangan kirinya mengetikkan beberapa huruf untuk merangkai kalimat.

**To: Midorima Shintarou**

**Subject: Misi**

**Shintarou, aku ingin informasi tentang keluarga Haizaki. Apapun itu segera kirim ke email-ku**

Setelah menulis email kepada Midorima dan mengirimnya, Seijuurou juga menulis sebuah email kepada seorang lagi sebelum ia menutup ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya lagi. Baik Kuroko dan Seijuurou tidak mengutarakan apapun lagi, mereka terlalu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Perjalanan kereta api tersebut terasa begitu singkat, dan lima menit kemudian mereka tiba di stasiun Tokyo.

* * *

"_Seijuurou, putraku sayang…. Sebagai seorang hunter, kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu dengan baik. Kau harus menempatkan dirimu setenang mungkin, tapi… meskipun begitu Okaa-sama tidak ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Okaa-sama ingin Seijuurou tetap menjadi Seijuurou, tidak berubah sedikit pun."_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Au, OOC, Typo, Slash, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Drama

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

_**Somewhere else, Japan**_

Sebuah hari yang cerah seperti biasanya, namun untuk hari ini ada sedikit perubahan yang mendasar terjadi. Sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu gelap itu memandang langit yang warnanya berubah menjadi kelabu, lebih gelap dari biasanya ketika awan berwarna senada menggantung di sana, menutup kehadiran sang surya yang biasanya sudah terlihat begitu cerahnya.

Jarinya terhentak pelan ketika ia melihat butiran pertama salju berwarna putih pada hari itu turun menghampiri bumi, butiran-butiran itu semakin deras turunnya dan mereka membuat udara yang berhembus di sekitar manor besar yang ia tinggali menjadi lebih dingin, bahkan untuk ukuran musim dingin yang terjadi di sini. Aroma daun teh yang diseduh semerbak di sana, kedua matanya beralih dari pemandangan turunnya salju ke arah cangkir teh yang tengah ia pegang. Dari pantulan cairan berwarna merah jernih itu ia bisa melihat cerminan dirinya, sepasang mata kelabu menatap balik ke arahnya sebelum ekspresi kalemnya diikuti oleh munculnya sebuah seringai tipis yang kemudian menjadi lebar seiring lewatnya waktu.

Dilemparnya cangkir yang berisi teh panas itu ke arah dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sampai pecah, bunyi cangkir yang pecah itu diiringi oleh tawa histeris yang keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu histeris sampai kalaupun ada orang mendengarnya tertawa, mereka pasti akan mengira pemuda itu mengalami gangguan mental atau dia adalah seorang psikopat.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau masih hidup, Akashi! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ia mengatakannya di sela-sela tawa histerisnya, dua menit pun berlalu dan pemuda yang nampak berusia 17 tahun itu mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Si raja merah itu, ternyata dia lolos dari kematian yang ayah berikan."

Tawa dari pemuda itu meredup, mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi kalem lagi. Tapi kekaleman yang terpancar di wajahnya tidaklah sepenuhnya tenang, terbesit sebuah kegusaran yang sangat hebat dalam ekspresinya, entah apa itu yang menyebabkannya. Pemuda itu menggenggam pegangan kursinya dengan begitu erat, kuku jarinya mencakar balutan kayu yang halus dengan begitu kasarnya. Pemilik sepasang mata kelabu itu menoleh ke arah lima poster besar yang tertempel di dinding ruangan itu. Masing-masing dari kelima poster terdapat gambar dari lima pemuda yang berbeda, tapi mereka semua terlihat berusia seperti remaja yang berusia 15 tahunan. Meski kelima pemuda di dalam poster memiliki postur tubuh dan warna rambut yang berbeda, ada satu hal yang menyamakan poster itu antara satu dengan lainnya, masing-masing poster terdapat tanda silang besar berwarna merah di sana serta tulisan "MATI" menghiasi wajah mereka.

"_Generation of Miracles, _aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan kalian sampai berkeping-keping." Ujar pemuda bermata abu-abu tersebut, senyumannya berubah menjadi keji. "Terutama kau, Akashi.. Akan kupastikan kau menderita perlahan-lahan sebelum kulepas nyawamu. DENGAN BEGITU DENDAMKU AKAN TERBALASKAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tatapan penuh amarah itu menatap lekat-lekat pada poster ketiga dari kelima poster tersebut, di sana tergambar seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun berambut merah menyala. Posturnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas sebab pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri membelakangi kamera, fotonya terlihat jelas kalau diambil dari kamera tersembunyi. Poster itu adalah poster dari Akashi Seijuurou, pemimpin dari _Generation of Miracles, _seorang _hunter _yang memiliki julukan _Emperor_ dan satu-satunya orang yang membunuh pemimpin pertama _Black Lily _dengan tangannya sendiri sebelum dikabarkan tewas dalam tragedi berdarah di malam itu pada usianya yang kelima belas tahun.

"Tapi sepertinya setan merah itu tidak benar-benar tewas. Akashi terlalu keras kepala untuk menemui ajalnya." Gumam sang pemuda itu lagi yang telah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, kedua pasang matanya yang berwarna kelabu kembali menatap poster Akashi dengan penuh kebencian di sana. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan eratnya, membuat buku-buku kedua tangannya berubah warna menjadi putih karena saking eratnya ia mengepalkan mereka.

Pemuda itu menyipitkan kedua matanya membentuk garis penuh kemarahan, tanpa berpikir panjang ia melemparkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke depan, membuat kilatan petir muncul di depannya sebelum melesat ke arah poster ketiga, petir tersebut sukses menghancurkan dinding tebal yang ada di hadapannya. Bunyi yang keras dari hancurnya dinding itu diiringi dengan tawa histeris yang lagi-lagi pemuda itu keluarkan, membuat suasana yang menyelimuti rumah besar tersebut menjadi lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya.

* * *

**Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Jepang**

Kedua pasang mata heterokrom berwarna merah darah dengan kuning keemasan itu terbuka dengan perlahan, membuat sang pemilik mata indah tersebut sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Akashi Seijuurou, seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat berusia 13 tahun itu akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya dan ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, menoleh ke arah jendela yang tidak jauh dari sana, Seijuurou melihat sang mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya meski ia masih terhalang oleh awan kelabu.

"Salju." Gumam Seijuurou dengan kalem, anak itu sedikit terkejut karena ia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari sepasang lengan kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kepala kecilnya menoleh ke samping, kedua matanya sedikit terbuka melebar saat ia mendapat seorang remaja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dengan helaian rambut berwarna biru langit tengah tertidur di sampingnya, memeluk tubuh Seijuurou seolah-olah dirinya adalah boneka yang besar dan nyaman. Begitu tenang, dan _innocent _seolah-olah ia tidak sadar dirinya tertidur dengan manisnya di samping orang berbahaya seperti Seijuurou. Ekspresi remaja yang tertidur itu sangat tenang, layaknya seorang malaikat lugu yang tidak pernah mengenal apa itu dosa, begitu murni seperti seorang anak kecil yang belum terselimuti oleh dosa manusia.

Untuk beberapa saat Seijuurou menatap anak itu dalam diam, bahkan ia mendapati dirinya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sosok remaja yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus helaian rambut berwarna biru langit tersebut yang jatuh ke pelipisnya, begitu pelan seolah-olah ia adalah boneka porcelain Cina yang akan pecah bila disentuh terlalu keras. Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya sementara gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu saja, anak ini tidak boleh terlalu dekatnya. Merasa bodoh karena apa yang telah dilakukannya, Seijuurou menyentuk lengan anak itu dengan halus untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhnya, dan apa yang ia lakukan itu akhirnya berhasil.

"Ah… aku mulai ingat." Kata Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tidak mempedulikan betapa dinginnya lantai kamar yang terasa pada telapak kakinya yang tidak dilapisi oleh alas apapun.

Ingatan kejadian seminggu yang lalu akhirnya diingat kembali oleh remaja berambut merah menyala tersebut. Setelah kereta api yang ditumpanginya tiba di stasiun Tokyo, ia menemani Kuroko untuk membawa nenek Kuroko ke rumah sakit. Dokter di sana tidak menemukan apa yang salah pada nenek Kuroko, tapi entah mengapa wanita tua yang telah menjaga Kuroko sejak kecil itu tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya, kesadarannya belum pulih dan dokter menyatakan nenek Kuroko berada dalam koma, entah kapan wanita tua itu bangun semuanya tidak tahu. Kenyataan pahit ini membuat tubuh kecil Kuroko terguncang, bahkan ia nyaris pingsan di tempat ketika mendengar kabar itu, dan Kuroko pun akan terjatuh kalau Akashi tidak memegangnya saat itu.

Melihat Kuroko yang hanya tinggal sendirian bersama neneknya, sementara sang nenek berada dalam kondisi koma, hal ini membuat Seijuurou mengambil keputusan yang besar. Ia meminta (lebih tepatnya adalah memerintah) Kuroko untuk tinggal bersama dengannya di kediaman Akashi di Tokyo. Awalnya Kuroko menolak tawaran itu karena ia merasa dirinya terlalu banyak merepotkan Seijuurou, namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga begitu melihat tatapan memerintah dari sepasang mata heterokrom tersebut. Semua orang memang tidak bisa menolak perintah Seijuurou, bahkan ayahnya yang terkenal sangat keras kepala pun juga tidak bisa melakukannya, apalagi Kuroko yang terkenal begitu penurut. Terlebih lagi, Kuroko masih kecil, dan tinggal di apartemen sendirian pasti akan lebih sulit, sehingga meskipun dengan berat hati Kuroko mengangguk setuju untuk menerima tawaran (perintah) dari Seijuurou.

Untuk hari pertama dan kedua setelah Kuroko pindah ke kediaman Akashi yang ada di Tokyo, mimpi buruk mengenai kejadian malam itu terus terungkit-ungkit kembali dalam benaknya, bahkan ia sering memimpikan dirinya diserang oleh makhluk seperti wanita itu namun di sini tidak ada Seijuurou yang menolongnya, hampir setiap malam Kuroko pasti terbangun di tengah malam dengan teriakan yang tercekat di mulutnya. Selalu terjaga dengan mimpi berlumuran darah untuk ukuran seorang anak berusia 12 tahun adalah hal yang berat, bahkan tidak jarang Kuroko menyelinap ke kamar Seijuurou untuk bisa mencari perlindungan di sana, mencoba agar tidak diketahui oleh Seijuurou tentunya.

Seijuurou tahu akan hal itu, tapi selama Kuroko tidak mau membicarakannya maka ia pun tidak akan membahas hal itu. Ia tahu hampir tiap malam Kuroko menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur di sebelahnya, ia tahu juga kalau mimpi Kuroko selalu diiringi oleh mimpi buruk yang sangat mencekat, bahkan Seijuurou tidak keberatan ketika Kuroko menangis dalam tidurnya sebelum mencari kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh kehadiran Seijuurou sendiri. Hampir setiap malam dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini, Seijuurou pasti membelai rambut ataupun wajah Kuroko untuk meredakan mimpi buruk yang ia miliki sebelum si remaja berambut biru langit tersebut kembali tertidur, kali ini lebih nyenyak dan nyaman. Semua yang ia lakukan ini pasti berakibat akan Kuroko yang memeluknya dengan erat ketika ia tidur di sampingnya, dan apa yang terjadi pada pagi ini adalah hal yang wajar, rutinitas mereka sehari-hari dalam satu minggu ini.

Bahkan akibat kejadian ini, kamar tidur untuk Kuroko pun menjadi kosong lagi, karena si penghuni lebih sering tidur di dalam kamar Seijuurou.

Melihat wajah Kuroko yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya itu, Seijuurou pun memutuskan untuk menjalani rutinitas hariannya di waktu pagi. Remaja bermata heterokrom itu mengambil handuk dari tempat penyimpanannya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dengan air yang segar ia pun segera keluar dari sana dengan mengenakan sebuah baju semi formal yang biasa ia gunakan. Beranjak menuju beranda jendela, Seijuurou menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi pandangan jendelanya lalu diiringi dengan membuka jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya itu untuk membiarkan udara pagi berembus masuk ke dalam, membuat kain putih yang menutupi jendela tersebut berkibar-kibar pada ujungnya. Ia berjalan lurus dan berdiri di balkoni besar jendelanya, kedua matanya menatap hamparan hutan hijau yang terhampar luas di sekitar luas, ia merasa beruntung pendahulunya tersebut membangun rumah besar ini di samping sebuah hutan yang asri, sehingga hampir setiap harinya ia bisa menatap hamparan hijau zamrud seperti ini.

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke sini." Gumam Seijuurou dengan suara kalemnya, tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dibukanya _device _kecil itu dan ia bisa melihat beberapa email masuk ke dalamnya.

Beberapa dari kebanyakan email itu berasal dari anggota _Generation of Miracles _yang menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya dan mereka setuju untuk memenuhi permintaannya (mereka tidak mau mati karena melanggar perintah Seijuurou, sehingga dengan terpaksa mereka menyanggupinya) untuk pindah ke Tokyo dan bersekolah di tempat ini. Sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia membaca email dari Kise yang berisi rengekan kalau Aomine begitu 'jahat' padanya, lalu email dari Murasakibara yang meminta makanan ringan padanya.

"Mereka memang tidak pernah berubah, bahkan ketika terperangkap pada usia dan tubuh seperti ini." Gumam Seijuurou lagi, kedua matanya sibuk membaca email dari Midorima yang memaparkan informasi yang ia minta seminggu yang lalu. _Dan aku berterima kasih pada sihir terlarang milik Daiki yang dapat memodifikasi ingatan orang-orang di sekitar kami, _imbuhnya dalam hati.

**From: Midorima Shintarou**

**Subject: Re:Misi**

**Akashi, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memintaku untuk mencari informasi mengenai keluarga Haizaki, tapi aku punya firasat kau punya alasan yang jelas akan semua ini. **_**Nanodayo, **_**ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu:**

**Keluarga Haizaki adalah keluarga **_**hunter **_**kuno yang telah hidup sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, sama tuanya dengan keluarga Hiwatari, Akashi, dan Murasakibara. Haizaki Toru adalah pendiri dari organisasi **_**Black Lily **_**seperti yang kau ketahui sendiri ketika ia menjadi kepala keluarga Haizaki 30 tahun yang lalu, ia tidak memiliki keluarga lain karena Haizaki Toru adalah anggota terakhir dari keluarga ini dan tidak sempat menikah. **

**Maaf, Akashi, hanya itu yang aku dapatkan. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu secara mendetail mengapa kau tertarik pada keluarga yang organisasinya telah kita hancurkan dua tahun lalu? Aku dan yang lainnya akhirnya memutuskan pindah ke Teiko.**

"Hm… sepertinya Shintarou tidak mengetahui kalau _Black Lily _telah bangkit lagi dan mereka memiliki pemimpin yang baru." Gumam Seijuurou lagi, ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, ia masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan segalanya sebelum pergi ke SMP Teiko. Dalam hati Seijuurou mendesah kecil, ia harus menjalani rutinitas sebagai murid sekolah menengah pertama lagi dan pengalaman itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sosok lugu yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya, entah ini kebetulan atau apa tapi Kuroko Tetsuya adalah murid di sekolah itu juga. Rasanya hari ini akan penuh kejutan, apalagi melihat keempat anggota GOM lainnya juga memutuskan pindah ke sekolah itu karena perintahnya.

_Tapi aku penasaran, siapa pemimpin mereka yang sekarang. Toru tidak memiliki anak atau keluarga lainnya, kepemimpinannya tidak mungkin diberikan pada orang lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Sihir dari keluarga Haizaki selalu berlemen petir, dan emblem pada makhluk yang menjadi pionnya mengatakan kalau pembangkit organisasi itu adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. _Kedua mata Seijuurou terpejam untuk beberapa waktu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan serta fakta yang ia kumpulkan saling berkait menjadi satu di dalam kepalanya, ia berpikir keras akan "mengapa" dan "bagaimana" , tapi sekeras apapun ia berpikir tetap saja Seijuurou tidak menemukan jawabannya yang dicarinya. Mungkin ia harus bersabar untuk sementara waktu, semua misteri pasti akan ia selesaikan bila waktunya tepat.

Gerakan dari dalam kamarnya yang Seijuurou rasakan membuat konsentrasinya buyar, ia membuka kelompak matanya untuk memperlihatkan sepasang mata heterokrom tajamnya pada dunia, dan satu-satunya yang menjadi subjek pemfokusan pandagannya untuk pertama kali adalah sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Remaja yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya tersebut mulai terbangun, Kuroko mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa sedikit sembab sebelum dengan enggan ia mulai beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman tersebut. Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya, tangan kirinya mencengkeram selimut yang merosot dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi Kuroko sedikit kebingungan ketika ia tidak melihat Seijuurou tertidur di sampingnya, apa penyelamatnya itu meninggalkannya? Pikiran seperti ini menghiasi pikiran Kuroko yang masih berkabut karena rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan. Anak itu menghela nafas pelan, sebuah perasaan asing muncul di dalam dadanya, seperti sebuah perasaan kecewa karena tidak menemukan Seijuurou di sampingnya. Tapi kenapa?

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Suara itu….. Kuroko menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Berdiri di atas balkoni jendela besarnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, remaja yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian seminggu yang lalu. Seijuurou terlihat begitu berkarisma dengan setelan kemeja berwarna putih yang ia kenakan serta balutan celana hitam itu, membuatnya lebih menarik. Memikirkan hal itu membuat rona merah muncul di wajah putih Kuroko. Entah dari mana pemikiran itu datangnya, tapi Kuroko mencoba untuk mengusirnya karena ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai penyelamatnya. Sejak Seijuurou menyelamatkan Kuroko di dalam kereta itu, sebuah rasa ketergantungan sepertinya mulai muncul di dalam diri Kuroko, rasanya kalau ia tidak melihat remaja berambut merah itu sebentar saja, Kuroko bisa merasakan dirinya dalam bahaya. Ia memang tidak bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi lebih detail lagi akan hal supernatural malam itu, tapi yang bisa ia rasakan Seijuurou itu bukanlah orang yang sembarangan dan entah mengapa ia selalu nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Apa ini yang dinamakan _hero's syndrome? _Sebutan untuk perasaan ketergantungan pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya?

Lama sekali Kuroko termenung, terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika Seijuurou berjalan mendekatinya, maupun ketika remaja itu duduk di samping sosok kecilnya yang masih termenung tersebut. Kuroko mengangkat dagunya dan tersadar saat ia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya, membuatnya terkejut apalagi ketika kedua mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan nada tenang, matanya tidak pernah beralih dari sosok Kuroko yang masih termenung di hadapannya itu.

Merasakan wajahnya sedikit panas meski ekspresinya masih datar, Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan pada Seijuurou. Bukankah hal seperti ini sangat memalukan?

"Apa yang membuat Akashi-kun berpikir kalau aku tengah memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko balik, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya seraya mengusir rona merah di wajahnya.

"Balik bertanya padaku sepertinya. Itu karena Tetsuya terlalu tenang dan kelihatan sekali tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat." Jawab Seijuurou, sebuah senyuman kecil yang mungkin tidak akan diketahui bila mereka tidak melihatnya dengan seksama muncul di wajahnya. Nada kalem milik Seijuurou diselimuti oleh nada seribu kesan di sana.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Akashi-kun. Mungkin Akashi-kun salah menginterpresentasikan dari ekspresiku." Kata Kuroko, ia merasakan tangan Seijuurou yang tadi menempel di pipinya kini beranjak ke rambutnya, merapikan rambut yang super berantakan miliknya.

Kuroko melihat Seijuurou melemparkan tatapan penuh kesan padanya, menandakan kalau kalimatnya barusan menghibur tuan muda ini.

"Aku tidak pernah salah dalam membaca situasi, Tetsuya." Sahut Seijuurou, ia sibuk merapikan rambut super berantakan berwarna biru langit tersebut. "Apa kau mengatakan kalau aku salah, Tetsuya?!" Nada yang digunakan Seijuurou begitu tenang, seolah-olah memberitahukan kalau kalimatnya tidak bisa ditentang.

Mengerti akan maksud remaja bermata heterokrom tersebut membuat Kuroko menghela nafas, ia paham akan sifat Seijuurou yang menyukai kata "_absolute" _itu, anak itu tidak bisa ditentang. Bahkan dua hari setelah Kuroko tinggal bersama Seijuurou, ia mengerti akan sifat Seijuurou yang satu itu, meski kebanyakannya Kuroko tidak bisa mengerti Seijuurou dengan baik.

"Terserah Akashi-kun saja." Gumam Kuroko, kedua tangannya menggenggam sprei tempat tidur dengan pelan. Bibirnya bertautan kecil, membentuk sebuah garis cemberut di sana.

"_Good boy." _Komentar Seijuurou dan ia memberikan seringai kecil saat pekerjaannya merapikan rambut Kuroko berhasil. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu biar segar. Aku akan menanti Tetsuya di ruang tengah, lalu kita bisa sarapan bersama-sama. Kurasa para pelayan sudah selesai memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita santap."

Kuroko menatap Seijuurou dengan ekspresi datarnya, kedua mata besarnya itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou sebelum ia mengangguk kecil. Merasakan belaian kecil di pipinya untuk yang terakhir, Kuroko melihat Seijuurou mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya di atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya remaja itu akan keluar dari dalam kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya menjadi kamar mereka berdua melihat Kuroko enggan meninggalkan sosok Seijuurou ketika malam tiba. Sebelum Seijuurou sempat beranjak lebih jauh lagi, dengan cepat Kuroko memegang bagian bawah kemeja yang Seijuurou kenakan, menahan remaja itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Merasakan tarikan pada bagian baju belakangnya tentu saja membuat Seijuurou menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Seijuurou menatap Kuroko dalam diam, tidak mengutarakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat sebab ia ingin tahu dengan apa yang ingin Kuroko sampaikan padanya. Kedua mata biru langit tersebut masih tertunduk, tersembunyi di balik poni biru langit tersebut.

"Akashi-kun… terima kasih." Ujar Kuroko dengan susah payah, suaranya begitu lirih untuk didengar, untung saja Seijuurou memiliki pendengaran yang tajam sehingga ia bisa menangkap apa yang diutarakan oleh remaja bertubuh kecil tersebut.

Seijuurou terus memandang Kuroko untuk beberapa saat lamanya, sama sekali tidak menanggapi kalimat yang Kuroko berikan, sebab tanpa diutarakan pun ia paham akan maksud itu. Kalimat yang ingin Kuroko katakan adalah terima kasih atas apa yang telah Seijuurou lakukan untuknya, mulai dari menyelamatkannya sampai membiarkannya tinggal di rumah Seijuurou, padahal Kuroko adalah orang asing di mata Seijuurou dan begitu pun sebaliknya, tapi Seijuurou menepis kata "asing" yang membuatnya membiarkan Kuroko tinggal di sana. Bahkan ketika malam tiba, Seijuurou selalu memberikan rasa nyaman kepada Kuroko yang masih menderita mimpi buruk. Tidak hanya itu, remaja berambut merah tersebut bahkan membiayai pengobatan neneknya di rumah sakit. Kalau itu orang lain, belum tentu mereka mengijinkan Kuroko seperti ini, tapi Seijuurou adalah Seijuurou… seseorang yang berbeda di mata Kuroko. Entah karena alasan apa, Kuroko merasa berterima kasih sekali.

Seijuurou mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok kecil itu, perlahan ia meletakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya untuk memegang dagu kecil tersebut lalu menangkatnya pelan, membuat sepasang mata _azure _milik Kuroko bertemu dengannya.

"Kalau itu yang ingin kau ucapkan, kau tidak perlu mengutarakannya, Tetsuya." Bisik Seijuurou di telinga Kuroko, ekspresi tenangnya masih belum terlepas dari wajahnya yang tampan itu membuat Kuroko membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Aku tahu itu."

_How?_

Seringai kecil terlukis kembali di peringai Seijuurou, "Karena aku tahu segalanya." Kata Seijuurou seperti ia mendengar apa yang Kuroko pikirkan. "Dan Tetsuya sangat mudah untuk dibaca dibalik ekspresi datar yang selalu Tetsuya perlihatkan."

Seijuurou menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan lalu beranjak dari sana, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih termenung, mencerna kalimat yang Seijuurou lontarkan tadi. Remaja bermata heterokrom itu memegang gerendel pintu kamarnya lalu membuka pintu, sebelum ia melangkah keluar ia pun menoleh ke belakang.

"_Take your time wisely, Tetsuya." _Gumam Seijuurou menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang lancar dengan aksen _British-_nya.

Suara pintu yang tertutup pelan terdengar di telinga Kuroko, anak itu menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kiri dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Kuroko tidak paham, lalu kenapa air matanya berlinang seperti ini? Entahlah, lagi-lagi Kuroko tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Bahkan ketika air matanya mengalir semakin jelas tanpa sebab pun, ia masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia begitu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Kuroko juga mulai tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Menyeka air mata menggunakan siku tangan kanannya, Kuroko pun mulai beranjak dari atas tempat tidur besar milik Seijuurou. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika rasa dingin yang menusuk ia rasakan, tapi sekuat mungkin ia hiraukan perasaan itu untuk menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Seijuurou. Melewati cermin besar yang terpampang di dalam kamar mandi membuat Kuroko berhenti, ia melirik ke arah pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya menatap balik ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sayu, namun dua boah rona merah yang samar-samar terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Mengapa aku merasakan ini?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, jemari Kuroko membelai pantulan dirinya. "Tapi…. Tangan Akashi-kun terasa begitu dingin saat membelai ini."

Kuroko melihat kedua matanya sedikit sembab, tangisan tanpa sebab itu benar-benar memilukan hatinya. Remaja bertubuh kecil itu membuka atasan piama yang ia kenakan, satu demi satu mulai ia lepaskan sampai tubuhnya tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang apapun. Kuroko memperhatikan pantulan dirinya, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam, dan tatapannya sampai pada sebuah tato kecil berbentuk mahkota yang ada di dada kirinya, tepat tergambar di mana jantungnya berada. Kuroko meraba tanda itu dengan ujung jarinya, kecil memang tapi kehadirannya begitu kompleks. Kata mendiang ibunya, Kuroko telah memiliki tanda itu saat ia dilahirkan, entah apa itu artinya ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Sedikit yang orang-orang ketahui, Kuroko bukanlah orang normal seperti yang mereka kira. Tidak ada orang normal yang bisa melihat hal-hal yang jauh dari penalaran manusia, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak tampak dan lain sebagainya. Dan semua itu semakin jelas semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya, namun selama ini Kuroko selalu merahasiakannya dari semua orang, bahkan dari neneknya. Ia tidak ingin membuat wanita yang dikasihinya itu khawatir pada Kuroko.

Dan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana ia hampir merenggang nyawanya dan Akashi-kun yang menolongnya menggunakan sihir bisa menjelaskan semua yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Semenjak ia tinggal dengan Akashi, semua mimpi buruknya baik itu mengenai kejadian pada malam itu maupun mimpi buruk lainnya mengenai roh-roh yang mengganggunya langsung menghilang, tidak hanya itu saja…..Kuroko merasakan dirinya begitu nyaman ketika berdekatan dengan Akashi, mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Kuroko.

Tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri, ia beranjak dari hadapan cermin untuk menyalakan kran air hangat. Sedikit yang Kuroko Tetsuya ketahui, pertemuannya dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan membawanya jauh dari tempat asalnya dan akan membuka takdir hidupnya yang selama ini terkunci darinya.

* * *

**Lapangan Basket **_**Indoor **_**SMP Teiko, Jepang**

Suara decitan sepatu basket yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan itu. Di dalam lapangan basket _indoor_ tersebut terlihat dua orang yang tengah asyik bermain bola basket, _one-on-one _namanya. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan mendribble bola basket berwarna orange, tatapan matanya yang berwarna topaz tersebut tidak pernah beralih dari sosok lawannya, seorang remaja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut berwarna biru tua. Mereka berdua kelihatan begitu serius, bahkan tatapan jenaka yang biasa terlihat di kedua pasang mata mereka langsung lenyap ketika di hadapkan dengan permainan bola basket, pemainan favorit mereka.

Si remaja berambut pirang keemasang itu berlari kencang dengan tekniknya, menghindari sergapan dari si remaja berambut biru tua. Ia berlari sambil mendribble bola basket dan kemudian melompat dengan tingginya, memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring, mencetak angka untuknya.

"Yaaai… Lagi-lagi masuk-ssu. Hei, Aominecchi, kelihatannya aku akan mengalahkanmu-ssu!" Suara cempreng dari remaja berambut pirang keemasan itu terdengar, ia melonjak kegirangan seiring dengan bola basket yang tadi dimainkannya memantul di lantai.

Aomine, nama dari lawan remaja itu, menyeka keringatnya menggunakan ujung kaos gelap yang ia gunakan, membuat kaos itu terangkat sedikit dan memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya yang _six-pack._

"Diam kau, Kise. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, karena satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri!" Ujar Aomine dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Kise, nama remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut, langsung cemberut sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Aomine. "Mouu, Aominecchi cuma menghibur diri sendiri. Aku yang akan menang-ssu." Sahut Kise tidak terima.

Kedua remaja itu saling beradu kalimat satu sama lain. Yang satu mengejek dan yang satu merengek, membuat pemandangan menjadi kacau tapi nyaman pada saat yang sama. Gerakan tubuh yang diperlihatkan keduanya memperlihatkan kalau mereka sangat dekat dengan satu sama lainnya, meskipun kita ketahui kalau Aomine dan Kise tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

Bola basket yang tadi mereka mainkan kini menggelinding perlahan sebelum berhenti di depan kaki Midorima, remaja berambut hijau itu melihat pertengkaran Kise dan Aomine untuk beberapa saat, sebuah pemandangan yang lama tidak ia lihat. Midorima mengambil bola basket itu, ia mengarahkannya ke atas lalu menembakkan bola tersebut sampai masuk ke dalam ring basket yang terletak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Suara bola yang masuk ke dalam ring sukses membuat perhatian Aomine dan Kise beranjak dari satu sama lain untuk melihat ke arah bola basket yang masuk ke dalam ring. Di dalam GOM, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki tembakan seperti itu adalah Midorima Shintarou.

"Oi, Midorima! Lama tidak bertemu!" Sahut Aomine kepada remaja berkacamata yang berdiri di samping lapangan.

"Midorimacchi!" Teriak Kise dengan penuh semangat, remaja itu melonjak dengan girangnya ke arah Midorima, diikuti oleh Aomine yang berjalan dengan tenangnya dari belakang Kise

"Aomine, Kise… perdebatan kalian berdua itu selalu berisik, _nanodayo_." Gumam Midorima, ia menaikkan kacamatanya lagi dan kemudian mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci berbulu hitam dengan pita berwarna ungu di lehernya yang ia letakkan di lantai tadi. "Idiot."

"Aku tidak berisik ataupun idiot, Midorimacchi!" Rengek Kise, tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu oleh temannya.

Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking kanannya sebelum memberikan _glare _kecil pada Midorima, "Oi… jangan samakan aku dengan si idiot ini!" Ia menunjuk ke arah Kise.

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu!" Rajuk Kise, ia cemberut seperti anak kecil sebelum pundung di pojokan dinding dengan aura hitam menyelimutinya.

Midorima merasakan alisnya berkedut melihat pemandangan kedua orang yang (terpaksa) ia akui sebagai teman tersebut, kalau saja ia tidak menghormati kemampuan teman satu timnya ini pasti ia akan menghajar kedua orang bodoh di hadapannya tersebut dari dulu. Midorima menghela nafas panjang-panjang, ia berharap Akashi segera datang untuk membereskan semua ini. Gara-gara perintah remaja berambut merah itu, ia harus membereskan beberapa dokumen untuk dirinya dan yang lainnya untuk pindah ke tempat ini. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari pertama Akashi menapakkan kakinya ke Teiko. Untuk Kise dan Aomine, mereka sudah berada di sini sejak dua hari yang lalu, begitu pula dengan Murasakibara dan dirinya, hanya Akashi saja yang belum. Dari email terakhir yang ia terima dari 'pemimpin'nya itu, Akashi tengah mengurus sesuatu sehingga ia terlambat untuk datang. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah diurus oleh sang _Emperor _tersebut?

Pintu ruangan tempat mereka berada terbuka, membuat ketiga orang yang berada di dalamnya langsung menoleh ke arah luar untuk melihat siapa yang masuk dengan seenaknya. Seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna ungu masuk ke dalam ruangan, kedua tangan pemuda itu sibuk memegang aneka makanan ringan sementara mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Mine-chin, Kise-chin, dan Mido-chin… apa kabar." Sapa sang raksasa berambut ungu tersebut, ia berjalan terus menuju bangku latihan yang ada di belakang Midorima dan Aomine.

"Yoo, Murasakibara."

"Murasakibara."

"Murasakibaracchi!"

Mereka semua membalas sapaan dari Murasakibara yang saat ini terlihat duduk di bangku latihan tersebut. Kedua mata sayunya yang terlihat begitu malas tersebut menoleh ke beberapa arah sebelum ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai makanan ringan yang ia bawa.

"Nee, di mana Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

Kise yang sudah pulih dari masa 'keterpurukannya' langsung berjengit ngeri ketika nama Akashi disebutkan oleh temannya itu. Akashi adalah pemimpin jenius yang berkarisma namun juga menakutkan pada saat yang sama, apalagi kalau kedua tangannya memegang benda-benda tajam (terutama gunting merahnya itu), bahkan dengan tatapan kalemnya saja sudah mampu membuat bulu kuduk Kise dan yang lainnya berdiri. Remaja berusia 17 tahun yang terperangkap di tubuh 13 tahunnya itu menghela nafas kecil, perasaan ngeri mengenai pemimpinnya coba ia buang jauh-jauh dari pemikirannya, tidak baik memikirkan Akashi seperti itu.

Sang _swordman _dalam GOM itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sama dengan yang lainnya ia pun penasaran dengan alasan Akashi menyuruh mereka kumpul di tempat ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, apalagi setelah peperangan dengan _Black Lily _ yang mengakibatkan porak-porandanya dunia itu berakhir, mereka berjanji akan menempuh kehidupan yang baru secara terpisah, setelah ingatan para orang dekat mereka dimodifikasi oleh sihir Aomine. Jadi ini sangat aneh.

"Oi, Kise.. Jangan melamun seperti itu, bodoh!" Ujar Aomine, tangannya yang telah memegang bola basket lagi langsung mendribblenya. Mencoba melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tertunda.

Kise yang tersadar dari lamunannya melewatkan penjelasan dari Midorima, ia langsung berlari mengejar Aomine yang telah lebih dulu melakukan permainannya tanpa Kise sadari.

"Aominecchi jangan curang-ssu!" teriak Kise dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Curang? Siapa yang melamun coba?"

Aomine berlari dengan membawa bola basket sambil tertawa mengejek ke arah Kise, mengakibatkan remaja berambut pirang keemasan itu semakin merengek. Ia berlari, melemparkan bola ke belakang tubuhnya ketika Kise sudah di depannya lalu menangkapnya lagi, sukses menghindari Kise ia pun melompat tinggi dan melakukan _dunk._

"YEAH!" Sorak sorai yang keluar dari mulut Aomine.

"Curang-ssu!"

Gelak tawa dari Aomine membuat Midorima yang melihat pertandingan keduanya menghela nafas. Aomine Daiki, 17 tahun di usia normal namun 13 tahun di tubuh yang sekarang, adalah _hunter _yang memiliki reputasi 'ganas' dari lawannya. Sementara Kise Ryouta, berusia sama dengan Aomine Daiki, adalah anggota GOM yang paling ceria dan berisik pada kehidupan normal. Tapi bila ia sudah disandingkan dengan pedangnya, apalagi di medan pertempuran maka orang yang super ceria ini akan berubah menjadi orang yang berkepribadian ganda. Aomine _'the Ace' _Daiki dan Kise _'The Perfect Copy/ Copycat' _Ryouta adalah pasangan yang sangat berbahaya.

"Ne…. Mido-chin, aku kehabisan makanan ringan." Suara Murasakibara yang 'merengek' minta _snack _membuat sakit kepala.

_Akashi, cepatlah datang sebelum kesabaranku habis, nanodayo._

* * *

"_Seijuurou, Emperor kecil yang Okaa-sama cintai. Apa kau bisa membaca semuanya termasuk takdirmu?"_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya

Author: Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Drama

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

"_Atsushi." Panggil seorang remaja yang berambut merah menyala itu pada temannya yang saat itu tengah asyik menikmati camilannya. Temannya itu memiliki tinggi tubuh yang jauh melampaui sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut._

_Pemuda yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi tersebut menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi, kedua mata sayunya setengah terpejam karena rasa lelah yang ia rasakan setelah berpatroli semalaman, beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak tidur karena itu, masalah keamanan di daerah mereka jauh lebih penting untuk sementara waktu daripada harus beristirahat untuk beberapa saat dengan mengetahui ada musuh yang menyelinap. Meskipun rasa lelah dan kantuk yang ia rasakan, hal itu tidak akan melunturkan rasa hormatnyanya pada sang pemimpin yang berdiri di sampingnya, tidak peduli betapa sadis maupun dinginnya sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Murasakibara Atsushi menghentikan aktivitas memakan camilannya untuk fokus pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, dengan gerakan singkat ia membuang bungkus camilannya yang sudah kosong di sampingnya._

"_Iya, Aka-chin." Sahut Murasakibara dengan suara kecil._

_Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou masih menatap bagian bawah tebing tempat mereka berdua berdiri, wajahnya begitu tenang seolah-olah tidak ada masalah yang tengah ia hadapi, namun apa yang orang lihat terkadang berwujud tidak lebih dari sekedar ilusi seperti sebuah penglihatan yang menipu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada seseorang akan tidak nampak begitu saja. Dan itulah yang tengah Seijuurou lakukan, mengelabuhi semua orang dengan ekspresi kalemnya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah yang ada di bawahnya, tetesan warna merah yang mengalir dari luka di telapak tangan kirinya yang tersayat kentara sekali, menunjukkan ia tengah terluka dengan darah yang merembes di sana, tapi sekali lagi Seijuurou tidak mengindahkan hal itu. Pemuda bermata heterokrom tersebut mengepalkan telapak kanan kirinya yang terluka, membuat luka sayatan itu terasa semakin perih, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak mengindahkannya meskipun beberapa tetesan darah yang kali ini lebih deras dari tadi kembali mengalir di samping kepalan tangannya. Hanya ekspresi dingin dan kalem yang terlihat di balik topeng yang ia perlihatkan kepada semua orang._

"_Aka-chin, mungkin lebih baik kita kembali ke manor dulu. Kau tengah terluka parah." Ujar Murasakibara ketika ia melihat baik-baik kondisi pemimpinnya tersebut, rautan wajah khawatir muncul di ekspresi pasif milik Murasakibara._

_Sedikit berbeda dengan kondisi prima yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut tampak lusuh dengan pakaiannya yang kotor serta bercak darah dan lumpur di sana-sini, apalagi luka-luka yang mengatakan kalau ia barusan bertempur terlihat begitu jelas. Mengapa ia tidak mendapatkan pertolongan medis saat ini membuat Murasakibara bertanya-tanya. _

_Apa Aka-chin tidak meminta Mido-chin mengobatinya terlebih dahulu? Pikir Murasakibara._

"_Tidak apa, Atsushi. Ini hanyalah luka kecil." Jawab Seijuurou, ia mengelak dari pernyataan singkat temannya._

_Murasakibara menghela nafas kecil, kedua tangannya sibuk mengambil bungkusan camilan yang baru dari kantong celananya, mimik mukanya berubah sedikit berbinar ketika ia mendapati batangan coklat dari sana. Dibukanya kertas pembukus tersebut sampai terkelupas, lalu dengan lahap ia pun memakan coklat yang terlihat begitu ranum di tangannya. Meski dari luar Murasakibara tampak begitu tenang memakan coklatnya, tapi sepasang mata amethyst miliknya tidak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah Seijuurou, memastikan kalau keadaan sang pemimpin tidak semakin buruk seperti yang Seijuurou klaim._

_Luka yang jelas-jelas diderita oleh Seijuurou bukanlah sekedar luka kecil biasa seperti yang ia katakan. Tidak ada luka kecil yang mengeluarkan darah sebegitu banyaknya, lalu tidak ada luka kecil yang mampu membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou nampak seperti mayat hidup seperti ini, meskipun yang menderita 'luka kecil' tersebut mencoba untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ia derita di balik ekspresi kalemnya. Tapi bagi seorang Murasakibara Atsushi yang merupakan salah satu orang terdekat Seijuurou, mimik dan raut muka Seijuurou dapat ia baca kalau saat ini ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang tengah ia derita._

"_Melawan sekelompok werewolf yang tengah lapar akan daging manusia di malam purnama bukanlah hal yang kecil, Aka-chin. Apalagi mereka yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Haizaki itu adalah pengguna sihir dan sukar untuk dihadapi, bukan werewolf biasa. Meski kau tidak tergigit tapi kau masih mendapat luka yang serius." Kata Murasakibara di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah coklat di mulutnya, nadanya begitu ringan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, tapi bagi mereka yang mengenal Murasakibara dengan baik pasti dapat menafsirkan nada khawatir di dalam suaranya. "Ne… bukankah kutukan penyayat yang kau terima minggu lalu itu masih belum sembuh, Aka-chin? Lukamu tidak sembuh dengan sendirinya, malahan semakin parah."_

_Murasakibara menunjuk ke arah dada Seijuurou, di sana terlihat warna merah yang sangat banyak pada kemeja putih yang Seijuurou kenakan. Kutukan penyayat adalah satu di antara beberapa kutukan yang berbahaya, kutukan itu mampu menyayat daging mereka yang terkena kutukannya dan efeknya tidak akan membiarkan luka mereka sembuh sampai mereka mati kehabisan darah dan menderita rasa sakit yang sangat parah. Mungkin Seijuurou cukup beruntung bisa lolos setelah menerima kutukan itu._

_Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu mendengus kecil, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sendiri sebelum melihat ke arah Murasakibara dengan tatapan penuh rahasia di sana._

"_Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, Atsushi." Suara kalem Seijuurou tidak memungkiri kalau yang diucapkannya itu berupa sebuah perintah. "Aku memanggilmu ditengah malam seperti ini bukan untuk dirimu mengkhawatirkankui."_

_Kedua mata ungu milik Murasakibara mengerjap pelan, mencoba mencerna perkataan pemimpinnya. "Lalu apa yang Aka-chin inginkan?" _

"_Hal yang singkat, seperti yang dulu pernah kutanyakan padamu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban." _

"_Eh?" _

_Seringai kecil melengkung di bibir Seijuurou, membuat bayangan bulan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti ekspresinya memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang berwarna keemasan tersebut berkilat, ia terlihat begitu berbahaya seperti seorang predator yang menanti mangsanya. Seijuurou mengendikkan bahunya sambil menghiraukan rasa sakit yang sangat di dadanya, ia menginginkan sebuah kepastian dan apa yang ia inginkan akan ia dapatkan pada malam ini, tidak peduli kalau keadaannya sekarang ini tengah terluka atau tidak. Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata amethyst milik Murasakibara, di balik ekspresi dingin nan kalem yang Seijuurou perlihatkan dari balik kedua matanya tersebut, Murasakibara menemukan sebuah api dingin yang menyala yang seolah-olah apapun pertanyaan itu akan membuatnya tertegun, bahkan ia yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa menjawabnya._

"_Apa kau sudah menemukan tujuanmu, Atsushi?" Kalimat itu, sebuah kalimat singkat yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Seijuurou. Kalimat yang terdengar biasa namun mengandung banyak makna, dan kalimat itu mampu membuat Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah coklat._

_Sang pemuda bertubuh jakung itu tercengang, kalimat dari Seijuurou mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu pernah mengatakan hal yang sama di masa lalu. Lidahnya terasa kaku, kedua matanya yang selalu terlihat sayu hanya bisa menatap Seijuurou dengan sepasang bola mata yang terbelalak begitu lebar. _

'_Apa kau sudah menemukan tujuanmu, Atsushi-kun.' Sebuah suara yang merdu membelakangi pertanyaan Seijuurou, suara yang sangat ia kenal bertahun-tahun yang lalu terngiang kembali di benak Murasakibara._

* * *

**Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Jepang**

_Ah… lagi-lagi hal itu. _Pikir Seijuurou untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua matanya menatap ring bola basket yang terpasang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ingatan mengenai pembicaraan yang ia miliki dengan Murasakibara dua tahun yang lalu lagi-lagi terngiang begitu saja di benak Seijuurou, entah apa ini sebuah pertanda atau bukan tapi pikiran remaja bermata heterokrom itu lagi-lagi jatuh pada temannya yang berbadan besar itu. Ingatan dua tahun yang lalu serta mimpi buruk dari mereka berlima memang tidak pernah absen dari pikiran Seijuurou, bahkan setelah apapun yang ia lakukan namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil, mungkin yang namanya kenangan tidak akan pernah lepas darinya. Sebuah masa lalu yang pahit, rasa getir yang tidak pernah tampak terasa begitu saja di lidah Seijuurou ketika kalimat itu terukir lagi, rasanya ingin ia tepis begitu saja.

Menghela nafas kecil yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya, Seijuurou meraba bola orange yang tengah ia pegang menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya bisa menilik alur-alur kasar pada permukaan bola basket tersebut, ia menjatuhkan bola basket itu ke lantai tempatnya berdiri lalu mendribble bola itu dengan santai, seolah ia tengah kehilangan fokus pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Tapi permainannya pagi itu begitu lancar layaknya sebuah air yang mengalir, semua sudah ia prediksikan dengan baik sebelumnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia akan menginjakkan kaki di SMP Teiko dan bertemu dengani _Kiseki no Sedai _lagi untuk pertama kalinya_, _setelah dua tahun lamanya mereka berpisah akhirnya ia akan bertatapan satu persatu wajah mereka secara langsung. Seijuurou menembakkan bola basket yang tengah ia pegang ke arah ring basket, sebuah tembakan yang mulus ia lakukan dan seperti yang ia duga, bola basket tersebut masuk tepat ke dalam ring. Seijuurou menyeringai tipis ketika bola yang ia tembakkan masuk ke dalam ring sebelum jatuh menghantam lantai lagi, tapi ia tidak bergegas untuk mengambilnya karena lagi-lagi sang pewaris keluarga Akashi tersebut kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

Berbicara mengenai _Kiseki no Sedai, _terakhir mereka berlima bertemu adalah ketika mereka berada di pertarungan terakhir dengan _Black Lily, _bahkan kondisi mereka berlima pun sangat menyedihkan dengan kondisi terluka parah serta mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitar mereka semua, entah itu berasal dari pihak sekutu maupun dari _Black Lily _sendiri. Semuanya begitu gelap bahkan langit yang biasanya berwarna biru biru gelap di malam hari pun tidak menampakkan warna ceria yang sangat ia rindukan. Seijuurou masih ingat, setelah ia menusuk jantung Haizaki Toru dan menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menyegel mayatnya, mereka berlima pun tidak luput dari kutukan yang dilemparkan oleh Toru sebelum ia tewas. Efeknya langsung terasa setelah penyegelan ia lakukan. Sebuah kutukan fatal yang merubah kehidupan kelima pemuda yang berusia 15 tahun. Dan itulah terakhir kali mereka bersama sebelum Aomine menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk memodifikasi ingatan orang banyak dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan masing-masing.

_Aku rasa mereka sudah bertemu satu dengan yang lainnya sekarang, tinggal giliranku saja. _Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Seijuurou ketika otaknya memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Akashi-kun…..Apa Akashi-kun baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara yang halus milik seseorang yang Seijuurou kenal tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya.

Seijuurou menoleh ke samping, kedua matanya sedikit melebar ketika ia mendapati Kuroko tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu cepatnya ia menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutan, begitu cepat pula ia kembali ke ekspresi kalemnya. Kelihatannya di saat pikiran Seijuurou melayang ke masa lalu, ia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis, hal ini terlihat jelas ketika ia merasa terkejut saat Kuroko bertanya padanya. Seijuurou menepis perasaan keterkejutan itu dari kedua matanya, ia kembali menampilkan ekspresi kalem seperti biasanya saat ia menatap Kuroko.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan nada kalem, ia menemukan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang tercermin di balik kedua bola mata biru langit itu tersembunyi oleh ekspresi datar Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Seijuurou untuk beberapa saat lamanya, "Aku sudah berada di sini ketika Akashi-kun menembakkan bola basket dalam ring." Sungguh ekspresi Kuroko yang datar itu menggemaskan. Ekspresi tersebut berubah lagi menjadi sedikit khawatir, terlihat dari kernyitan dahi dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang Seijuurou tangkap.

"Apa Akashi-kun baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan dari Kuroko terlontar lagi, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou mau tidak mau memberikan senyuman yang tipis.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda kalau ia menepis pertanyaan Kuroko dengan gerakan badannya. Tanpa sadar Seijuurou meletakkan tangan kanannya pada kepala Kuroko sebelum ia mengacak rambut cerah sewarna biru langit itu dengan lembut, senyumannya sedikit melebar meski itu sangat sedikit saat melihat bibir Kuroko mengerucut kecil membentuk sebuah rengutan tipis. Kelihatannya Kuroko tidak suka kalau seseorang mengacak-acak rambutnya, karena hal itu membuat rambut miliknya berdiri dan berantakan.

"Akashi-kun jangan mengacak rambutku." Sahut Kuroko dengan lirihnya, tentu saja hal itu membuat sang tuan muda Akashi tersenyum kecil.

Menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda sang 'tunangan', Seijuurou berjalan ke tepi lapangan basket miliknya lalu mengambil jas berwarna putih yang ia letakkan dengan rapi di sana beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum bermain basket tadi. Menatap jam tangan miliknya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang, Seijuurou sedikit terkejut kalau waktu benar-benar berputar cepat saat ia bermain basket sembari menunggu Kuroko. Sekarang ini saatnya mereka berdua berangkat, kalau tidak bergegas bisa-bisa baik dirinya maupun Kuroko akan terlambat. Dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk hanya karena keterlambatan dengan alasan sepele.

"Kita harus segera bergegas bila tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah." Kata Seijuurou, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko yang dilontarkannya tadi. Dalam hati berharap Kuroko tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Kuroko yang menyadari itu pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Seijuurou yang kini tengah merapikan dasi yang melingkar di kerah kemejanya serta melapisi kemeja berwarna biru muda yang menempel pada tubuhnya tersebut dengan jas putih yang barusan ia ambil, tidak membutuhkan selang waktu yang lama bagi Seijuurou untuk membuat penampilannya rapi lagi. Remaja minim ekspresi itu mendesah nafas kecil, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama Seijuurou, sebab ia yakin remaja berambut merah menyala itu nantinya akan dikerubungi oleh banyak orang, mengingat Seijuurou adalah murid baru di sana. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kuroko yang ada di samping Seijuurou akan ikut tertarik dalam perhatian siswa yang lainnya, sesuatu yang seperti inilah sangat ingin Kuroko hindari, sejak dulu Kuroko tidak menyukai perhatian berlebih yang ditunjukkan padanya, tapi berhubung ia terlalu sopan untuk melakukannya maka ia pun membatalkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Perhatian anak itu tersedot saat ia merasakan Seijuurou menarik lengan kirinya, membawanya keluar dari lapangan _indoor_ basket di mana mereka berada beberapa saat yang lalu tanpa ia sadari.

"Akashi-kun…" Gumam Kuroko yang mau tidak mau mengikuti ke mana Seijuurou pergi, mengingat tangannya masih ditarik oleh remaja bermata heterokrom tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou tidak menjawab, ia berjalan begitu cepat di mana tangan kirinya memegang tasnya yang berisi buku sementara tangannya yang lain memegang tangan Kuroko. Langkah Seijuurou yang sangat cepat membuat Kuroko sedikit kesulitan untuk mengikutinya, ia mencoba untuk menjejeri langkah Seijuurou namun hal yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Nafas Kuroko sudah semakin memburu sementara peluh mulai muncul di keningnya, padahal mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari pekarangan rumah besar Seijuurou dan belum lagi perjalanan menuju Teiko sangatlah jauh. Entah apa yang dipikirkan remaja yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu sama sekali tidak bisa Kuroko prediksi.

Untuk sesaat ia terlihat kalem ketika mendribble bola basket, lalu Seijuurou memasang tampang fokus saat ia menembakkan bola basket tadi. Namun tidak lama kemudian tindakan Seijuurou berubah, dan kini ia menyeret Kuroko yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi untuk menuju Teiko dengannya. Jarak rumah Seijuurou dengan sekolah mereka cukuplah jauh, mereka harus naik kereta sebelum berjalan kaki lagi dan semua itu membutuhkan kurang lebih 30 menit kalau semuanya lancar. Entah mengapa Seijuurou tidak menggunakan mobilnya untuk mengantarkan mereka ke Teiko sama sekali tidak terbesit di benak Kuroko.

Merasa dirinya menjadi semakin lelah, akhirnya Kuroko memanggil nama Seijuurou dan memintanya untuk berjalan lebih pelan lagi. Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang sedikit, dari balik punggungnya itu ia menemukan Kuroko yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku terlalu cepat untukmu, Tetsuya?" pertanyaan yang singkat namun diucapkan dengan nada kalem langsung keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, remaja itu mulai berjalan perlahan sampai ia menjejeri Kuroko.

Kedua mata bulat berwarna biru langit milik Kuroko menatap Seijuurou untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkannya. "Kupikir aku bisa menyamai langkah Akashi-kun." Gumamnya.

Seijuurou mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Kuroko, tentu saja Kuroko tidak bisa menyamai kecepatannya karena bagaimana pun juga Seijuurou jauh lebih cepat dan kuat dari Kuroko. Di sini ia tidak berbicara mengenai apa yang membedakan mereka dalam segi kekuatan supernatural yang Seijuurou miliki, namun lebih ke arah kekuatan mereka sebagai remaja laki-laki berusia 13 tahun. Dalam hati Seijuurou tersenyum pada ironi, dirinya tidak bisa dikatakan remaja berusia 13 tahun sebab pada kenyataannya ia tidaklah berusia 13 tahun lagi.

Sejujurnya harus Seijuurou akui, untuk ukuran anak normal Kuroko adalah anak yang memiliki fisik jauh lebih lemah dari rata-rata. Tidak hanya berat badan, perawakan, maupun tinggi tubuh, bahkan aura serta kekuatan fisiknya pun berada di bawah rata-rata. Entah apa yang menyebabkan remaja berambut biru langit tersebut memilikinya, hal ini masih menjadi misteri untuk dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" tanya Seijuurou, kedua mata heterokromnya berkilat penuh humor di sana.

Kuroko menatap Seijuurou dengan eskpresi datarnya, ketika ia menemukan langkah kaki mereka sudah sejajar barulah ia memberikan anggukan yang singkat.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan nada lirih, ia berjalan di samping Seijuurou tanpa sadar kalau tangan kirinya masih berada di genggaman sang _hunter _berambut merah tersebut.

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Aku ingin kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau sampaikan saja padaku. Aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarnya." Kata Seijuurou lagi, namun perkataan itu tidaklah tepat disebut perkataan sebab apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai perintah.

"Baik, Akashi-kun." Jawab sang remaja beriris biru langit tersebut, kepadatan stasiun mulai ia rasakan ketika mereka mulai memasuki tempat pemberangkatan kereta di sana. "Tapi aku juga ingin Akashi-kun memberitahuku apa yang ingin ia katakan juga."

Alis kanan Seijuurou terangkat sedikit, perasaan kagum muncul dari lubuk hatinya ketika mendengar perkataan Kuroko yang jujur. Kalau saja yang mengatakan itu adalah orang selain Kuroko, pasti orang tersebut sudah menjadi korban Seijuurou karena ia berlaku tidak sopan padanya, tapi orang yang ia bicarakan ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat lugu dan selalu terus terang dalam berucap, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghukum Kuroko karena perkataannya tersebut.

* * *

**SMP Teiko, Tokyo-Jepang**

Sekolah menengah pertama Teiko adalah sekolah terbaik yang ada di wilayah Tokyo, bahkan sekolah ini malah menjadi sekolah menengah pertama terbaik se-Jepang. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi, pendidikan yang ada di sekolah ini selalu menjadi nomor satu, bahkan para staff pengajarnya pun dipilih secara khusus dan terjamin kualitasnya, tidak heran beberapa dari mereka ada yang berasal dari luar negeri. Segudang prestasi baik itu dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik berhasil disabet oleh sekolah ini, sehingga tidak heran juga kalau reputasinya semakin meroket tinggi dan menjadikannya sebagai sekolah menengah pertama yang favorit dikalangan masyarakat negara Jepang.

Seperti sekolah favorit lainnya, bagi mereka yang menginginkan menjadi murid di sekolah ini juga harus mengikuti serangkaian ujian yang sangat ketat. Mereka tidak menerima murid dengan prestasi biasa, mereka harus unggul dan menjadi pilihan terbaik. Karena hal inilah hampir semua murid yang bersekolah di sini memiliki kehebatan yang unggul dari murid sekolah lainnya. 'Hampir', itu adalah kata kunci yang tepat serta tengah Kuroko pikirkan ketika ia melewati gerbang menuju sekolahnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai orang biasa. Ia tidak spesial, tidak memiliki kehebatan seperti teman-teman satu sekolahya, bahkan bila dilihat secara sekilas pun orang akan tahu kalau seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berada jauh dari kategori orang biasa, ia berada di bawahnya, terlebih dengan hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis. Sehingga ketika ia mendapat surat hasil ujian masuk Teiko, ia pun menjadi sangat terkejut. Bukan karena ia gagal masuk, melainkan karena ia berhasil dan nilainya pun berada di garis tengah-tengah. Pengalaman itu mengejutkan baginya. Katakanlah ia tidak spesial dan berada di bawah kategori biasa, tapi Kuroko memiliki keberuntungan yang besar berada di sisinya.

Meskipun begitu, selama beberapa bulan bersekolah di sini ia masih tidak menemukan kehebatan di dalam dirinya, bahkan hawa keberadaannya pun sangat tipis dan mampu membuat orang cepat melupakan kalau dirinya ada di sana bersama mereka. Bagi Kuroko itu bukanlah masalah besar, ia adalah orang yang tidak menyukai perhatian berlebih pada dirinya sebab semua itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Rasanya seperti ia ditelanjangi oleh beratus-ratus mata tertuju ke arahnya, sangat tidak nyaman.

Dan begitulah yang Kuroko alami saat ini. Sebelumnya ia sudah memprediksikan kalau berangkat bersama Seijuurou adalah ide yang buruk, namun ia menghiraukan peringatan yang otaknya berikan padanya pagi itu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama remaja berambut merah tersebut. Kuroko tahu kalau Seijuurou sangat tampan dan memiliki karisma yang tinggi, bahkan kau akan merasakannya ketika ia menantapmu meski tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun padamu, ditambah lagi sepasang mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou itu bisa terbilang sangat unik dengan segala kemisteriusan yang tersimpan di keduanya. Tapi perhatian yang Seijuurou dapatkan dari murid-murid lainnya itu sangat berlebihan, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang murid baru.

Kuroko bisa mendengar teriakan heboh dari beberapa murid perempuan ketika mereka melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou saat ia berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman besar Teiko. Kebanyakan tatapan yang dilemparkan ke arahnya berupa rasa penasaran, kagum, dan tidak ketinggalan adalah perasaan iri yang berasal dari murid laki-laki lainnya. Bahkan dari jaraknya yang berjalan tepat di samping Seijuurou, Kuroko bisa mendengar beberapa kalimat yang mereka serukan.

"Eh, siapa anak itu?"

"KYAAA…..DIA KEREN!"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, apa dia murid pindahan?"

"Sepertinya dia adalah model seperti Kise-kun."

"Wah, sekolah kita jadi sekolah selebritis. Kita benar-benar beruntung."

"Cih, tidak hanya keempat murid baru sebelumnya, sekarang ditambah satu lagi."

Beberapa bisikan dari mereka semua ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Kuroko, namun yang membuatnya sedikit bingung itu adalah pernyataan tentang adanya murid pindahan lagi selain Seijuurou, dan dari perkataan terakhir dari mereka itu Kuroko dapat menyimpulkan kalau Seijuurou adalah orang kelima yang pindah ke Teiko.

_Empat murid indahan lainnya? Apa mereka ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun? _Tanya Kuroko dalam hati, ekspresi datarnya terlihat begitu meyakinkan. Selain Seijuurou, Kuroko juga mendapat perhatian yang berlebih dari biasanya sebab ia berjalan di samping Seijuurou, mereka pasti mengira kalau Kuroko kenal dengan Seijuurou terlebih dahulu yang ternyata pernyataan itu memang tepat.

"Kau akan tahu nantinya, Tetsuya." Ujar Seijuurou dengan tatapan tenangnya. Menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko yang belum ditanyakan olehnya.

_Eh? Apa Akashi-kun bisa membaca pikiranku? _Pikir Kuroko, ia menoleh ke arah Seijuurou yang balik menatapnya dengan kedua mata heterokromnya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan." Kata Seijuurou lagi, kali ini nadanya dilapisi oleh sedikit nada humor di suaranya.

Kedua mata _cerulien _milik Kuroko menatap Seijuurou lekat, seolah-olah ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Seijuurou yang barusan.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?" tanya Seijuurou, kilatan mata penuh humor tertuju pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya pelan, langkahnya masih menjejeri Seijuurou ketika mereka berjalan bersama. "Orang lain juga tidak akan percaya, Akashi-kun, sebab Akashi-kun menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum aku suarakan." Tanpa disadari bibir bagian bawah Kuroko maju sedikit, memberikan kesan manis dan kekanakan pada wajah Kuroko.

"Kedua matamu sudah cukup menyuarakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou, ia menghiraukan semua perhatian yang ditunjukkan padanya dari mereka yang masih sibuk memandangi sosoknya. Remaja itu masih memberikan perhatiannya pada lawan bicaranya yang kelihatan sedikit merajuk.

"Aku tidak ingin menanyakan apa-apa." Elak Kuroko, ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Hm..penyangkalan tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana, Tetsuya."

Rasanya Kuroko ingin menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou di sana sendirian seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh anak umur lima tahun. "Akashi-kun aneh, aku tidak dalam penyangkalan…" Kalimat dari Kuroko terputus saat ia menangkap tatapan penuh humor yang Seijuurou tujukan padanya, tatapan itu mengatakan _'aku-tahu-apa-yang-tengah-kau-pikirkan-Tetsuya' _padanya. "Huft…. Baiklah, terserah Akashi-kun saja." Kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kuroko membuat Seijuurou menyunggingkan seringai tipis penuh kemenangan.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar kagum akan keras kepalanya Kuroko. Meski tunangannya sangat keras kepala, tapi dirinya jauh lebih keras kepala dan ia sangat yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan kalah dari Kuroko, sebab Seijuurou adalah seorang Akashi di mana kemenangan adalah hal mutlak yang menjadi miliknya. Kedua mata heterokromnya mengamati ekspresi merajuk milik Kuroko, meskipun anak itu minim ekspresi tapi apa dia pernah berpikir kalau Seijuurou mampu membaca ekspresinya dengan baik? Mungkin satu atau dua kali pikiran itu pernah terbesit di benak Kuroko, namun kelihatannya berkali-kali pula remaja bertubuh kecil darinya tersebut juga melupakannya, seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Remaja bermata heterokrom tersebut melihat Kuroko tiba di depan loker penyimpanan sepatu _indoor _miliknya, Kuroko membuka lokernya lalu mengeluarkan sepatu _indoor _dari dalam sana. Sebelum mengenakannya, Kuroko berbalik ke arah Seijuurou dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah, masih sama datarnya seperti tadi.

"Apa Akashi-kun sudah tahu letak loker penyimpanannya?" tanya Kuroko perlahan.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu. Kurasa letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari milikmu, Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou, ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum ia tiba di depan loker penyimpanan sepatu _indoor _yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah Teiko beberapa hari yang lalu. "Dan tepat di sini."

Tanpa banyak mengutarakan kalimat lagi, remaja berambut merah darah itu memasukkan kunci kecil ke dalam lubang kunci lokernya lalu membuka pintunya. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan sepatu berwarna hitam mengkilap dari dalam, tempat ini sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan sekolahnya dulu di Kyoto.

Baru saja ia mau melepas sepatu _outdoor-_nya dan akan menggantinya dengan yang _indoor_ tiba-tiba instingnya menyuruhnya untuk menghindar. Selama ini Seijuurou selalu mempercayai instingnya tersebut, sebab ia jarang salah ketika memprediksikan sesuatu. Dan ternyata benar, baru saja ia menghindar ke samping sesuatu berwarna kuning menerjang ke tempatnya berdiri tadi, namun Seijuurou sudah menghindar sehingga 'benda kuning' tadi langsung menabrak loker sepatu yang ada di depannya, membuat si 'benda kuning' tersebut jatuh tersungkur. Hal ini cukup menyita perhatian murid-murid lainnya, tidak terkecuali Kuroko yang saat ini sudah selesai mengenakan sepatunya dan tengah berdiri di samping Seijuurou.

'Benda kuning' tadi mengaduh kesakitan, bahkan suaranya yang cempreng memekakkan teling orang-orang yang mendengar keluhannya.

"Oi, Kise, apa yang kau lakukan mencium pintu loker begitu?" sebuah suara yang sangat Seijuurou kenal terdengar menghampiri mereka. "Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain lagi?!"

"Aominecchi… sa-sakit-ssu." 'Benda kuning' itu menghempaskan badannya dari posisinya yang mencium loker sepatu di depannya, ia mengusap-usap keningnya yang sedikit memar.

Aomine mendengus kecil sambil berkacak pinggang, menikmati setiap momen di mana Kise merasa kesakitan seperti ini. Kalau saja ia memiliki kamera sekarang, pasti momen yang menarik seperti ini akan ia abadikan. Mungkin julukan Ahomine memang cocok bagi Aomine, sebab ia tidak ingat kalau sebenarnya ponsel miliknya itu memiliki kamera yang canggih.

'Benda kuning' yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu mengeluarkan tangisan lagi, kali ini dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari biasanya.

"Ahominecchi bodoh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencium pintu loker-ssu. Tapi aku melihat Akasicchi tadi, makanya aku…." Kalimat Kise terpotong saat sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi perkatannya.

"Langsung menerjang seperti orang bodoh." Suara dingin yang sangat mereka kenal itu terdengar begitu berbahaya.

Baik Kise dan Aomine langsung menoleh ke samping, di sana berdirilah Seijuurou dengan tatapan dingin yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua. Terlihat sekali kalau rasa humor yang Seijuurou miliki tadi kini langsung hilang ketika keberisikan yang Kise ciptakan dan komentar bodoh yang Aomine ucapkan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Terlebih lagi cara Kise yang tadi mau menerjangnya, mood Seijuurou yang tadinya bagus setelah menggoda Kuroko kini berubah menjadi gelap, hal ini tentu saja membuat kedua orang yang bertanggung jawab akan berubahnya mood Seijuurou langsung memucat.

"Daiki….." Panggil Seijuurou dengan nada yang rendah tapi berbahaya, kulit kecoklatan milik Aomine langsung memucat seperti mayat hidup, Aomine merasa Seijuurou akan membunuhnya nanti.

"Ryouta…." Panggil Seijuurou kepada Kise yang langsung membatu.

Kuroko melihat interaksi ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan diam, dugaannya tadi benar kalau mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan melihat semua ini bisa dikatakan kalau Seijuurou adalah orang yang ditakuti oleh keduanya, Kuroko tidak menyalahkan mereka sebab aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menolong sedikitpun.

_WE'RE SO DEAD! _Teriak Kise dan Aomine dalam hati, mereka berdua melihat kilatan aneh terpancar dari kedua mata Seijuurou.

* * *

"Nama saya Akashi Seijuurou, siswa pindahan dari Kyoto. Salam kenal semuanya." Begitulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou ketika seorang guru memintanya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Kelas I-A adalah kelas Seijuurou, dan betapa beruntungnya Seijuurou sebab ia mendapati semua _Kiseki no Sedai _serta Kuroko berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Sebuah perasaan puas karena lagi-lagi prediksinya benar mulai ia rasakan kembali. Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas yang besar tersebut, ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa merasa penasaran dan ingin bertanya padanya, namun melihat tatapan yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou mampu membungkam mulut mereka seribu bahasa, yang lainnya terlalu takut untuk bertanya padanya.

Melirik ke samping tepat ke arah _sensei_ mereka, Seijuurou memberikan senyuman tipis namun berbahaya pada pria paruh baya yang menjadi gurunya, hal ini cukup membuat pria yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ah.. sepertinya tidak ada pertanyaan dari yang lainnya, kau bisa mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Midorima Shintarou. Midorima, angkat tanganmu!" Ujar sang guru setelah ia mampu menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup cukup kencang gara-gara intimidasi dari Seijuurou.

Kedua mata heterokrom menyapu ke arah Shintarou yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang yang ada di dekat jendela, remaja berambut hijau tersebut terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengangkat tangan namun satu kilatan berbahaya dari mata Seijuurou membuatnya langsung mengangkat tangannya. Apa yang diperlihatkan oleh teman sekelas dan gurunya itu membuat Seijuurou terhibur, dengan seringai tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju ke arah bangku kosong di belakang tempat duduk Midorima.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Shintarou." Kata Seijuurou dengan nada lirih ketika ia melewati bangku Midorima, membuat sang _hunter _yang terkenal dengan keobsesiannya akan ramalan Oha-Asa menggenggam boneka keroro (yang merupakan benda keberuntungan _cancer _hari ini) lebih erat dari biasanya.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di pinggir mejanya, Seijuurou menarik kursinya ke belakang lalu duduk di sana dengan santainya. Ia melihat Tanaka-_sensei_ mulai menyuruh murid-muridnya mengeluarkan buku pelajaran hari ini karena pelajaran akan dimulai, tidak terkecuali Seijuurou yang langsung mengeluarkan buku kalkulusnya lalu membukanya tepat ke halaman 54 seperti yang Tanaka-_sensei _umumkan di depan. Melihat sekilas pada kalimat dan gambar yang tertera di sana, Seijuurou menghela nafas kecil. Pelajaran ini sudah ia kuasai dengan baik beberapa waktu yang lalu, sehingga ia mendengarkan maupun tidak baginya sama saja.

Masih dengan bukunya yang terbuka di hadapannya, Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia melihat Murasakibara duduk di bangku paling belakang seperti dirinya dan tepat ada di sampingnya, remaja berambut ungu tersebut terlihat begitu bosan seperti biasa, tapi Seijuurou bisa melihat Murasakibara memberikan lambaian dengan gerakan sedikit malas ke arahnya. Di samping tempat duduk Murasakibara, pada deretan nomor dua dari pintu masuk ada Aomine dengan Kise yang duduk di depannya. Seperti biasanya pelajaran tidak menarik perhatian minat remaja berambut biru gelap itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang saat Tanaka-_sensei _mulai menjelaskan masalah trigonometri kepada mereka, sementara Kise terlihat begitu sibuk dengan majalah yang ia baca (tentu saja majalah itu dilapisi oleh buku kalkulus yang ia miliki agar dirinya tidak ketahuan tengah tidak memperhatikan pelajaran).

Seijuurou memutar kedua bola matanya karena itu, para _hunter _yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai _Generation of Miracles _sebenarnya tidak lebih dari sekelompok remaja biasa kalau dihadapakan dengan pelajaran, dari mereka berlima hanya Midorima saja yang terlihat antusias tengah mencatat apapun yang dikatakan oleh Tanaka-_sensei _di depan, sementara yang lainnya sibuk melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Meski mereka memiliki kepribadian yang tidak elaknya dari sekelompok remaja biasa, tapi mereka akan berubah menjadi sosok yang berbahaya ketika mereka sudah berada pada elemen masing-masing dan di medan pertempuran.

Kedua mata heterokromnya beralih ke arah sosok kecil yang duduk di bangku nomor tiga dari depan pada deret bangku nomor dua, ia melihat sosok mungil dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah sibuk mencatat penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Tanaka-_sensei. _Seijuurou menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya, kedua matanya tidak beralih dari sosok Kuroko tersebut.

Ingatan saat pion dari _Black Rose _yang menghisap darah Kuroko di dalam kereta pada malam itu kembali Seijuurou ingat, tidak hanya itu saja namun ditambah pernyataan dari ayahnya kalau Kuroko adalah tunangannya kembali terngiang layaknya kaset rusak yang diputar berulang-ulang. Bahkan Okaa-sama-nya sendiri-lah yang bersusah payah memilih Kuroko sebagai pendamping Seijuurou di masa depan. Sungguh, ia penasaran dengan teka-teki yang terjadi pada hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

Ibu Seijuurou bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menaruh perhatian pada seseorang bila orang tersebut tidak menarik perhatiannya, dan sampai menjadikan orang yang dimaksud sebagai pendamping putranya pasti orang itu memiliki suatu keistimewaan pada diri mereka. Seijuurou tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang spesial dari diri Kuroko, tapi sampai saat ini ia belum bisa menebak apa itu, mungkin karena itulah remaja berwajah lugu yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari ibu Seijuurou.

_Vampire seperti wanita di dalam kereta itu juga aneh, ia hanya memilih Tetsuya sebagai korbannya padahal ia bisa mendapatkan mangsa yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa ada perlawanan dari mereka. Benar-benar aneh. _Pikir Seijuurou, ia meletakkan dagunya pada tumpuan kedua tangannya yang bertautan dengan satu sama lainnya, kali ini tatapannya berpindah ke arah pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela.

Semua misteri kembali berkumpul di dekat Seijuurou, bahkan bangkitnya _Black Lily _pun membuat tangannya semakin gatal untul menyelesaikan semua teka-teki ini sampai tuntas. Berbicara mengenai _Black Lily, _Seijuurou juga ingin tahu siapa pemimpin mereka yang sekarang dan apa tujuan mereka. Sebab ia yakin kalau mereka bangkit bukan karena tidak adanya tujuan yang harus dicapai, mungkin inilah yang akan ia beritahukan kepada _Kiseki no Sedai, _sementara masalah tentang teka-teki seorang Kuroko Tetsuya akan ia simpan untuk dirinya, untuk saat ini tentunya.

Dalam hati Seijuurou tertawa miris melihat ironi yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia pikir dirinya dan yang lainnya akan bisa hidup layaknya orang normal tanpa berhubungan dengan dunia supernatural setelah mereka berhasil menghancurkan organisasi tersebut, meskipun hasilnya pun mereka terkena kutukan seperti ini. Tapi hidup mereka, khususnya Seijuurou sendiri, berubah sejak ulang tahunnya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika sang ayah memberikan hadiah yang tidak ia sangka. Tidak… bukan hadiah dari sang ayah saja, melainkan dari sang ibu juga. Sebuah hadiah dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya di depannya adalah permulaan dari teka-teki yang diberikan oleh mereka kepada Seijuurou.

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampan Seijuurou, "_Hadiah ulang tahun ketujuh belas, sangat menyentuh." _Gumam remaja itu yang menggunakan bahasa Perancis dengan lancarnya. Remaja yang terperangkap di tubuhnya yang berusia 13 tahun itu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat, mencoba melepaskan penat yang selama ini tertahan di dalam syarafnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou, sepasang bola mata lugu berwarna biru langit menatap ke arahnya.

* * *

"_Seijuurou sayang, bukankah kau pernah bilang pada Okaa-sama kalau kau sangat menyukai riddle (teka-teki)? Suatu saat Okaa-sama akan menghadiahkan riddle untuk putra Okaa-sama tercinta. Okaa-sama sangat mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuurou."_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou mempunyai sebuah teori yang sangat menarik, teori ini muncul setelah ia mengambil waktunya untuk mengamati apa yang dilakukan para manusia selama ini. Mungkin kebanyakan orang berpikir kalau tindakan yang mereka lakukan berasal dari _impuls _yang diperintahkan oleh otak, namun bagi Seijuurou sendiri hal itu tidaklah benar. Seseorang pasti memiliki kebiasaan yang menyebabkan mereka selalu bertindak dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Hal ini sangat mirip dengan sebuah kode, sesuatu yang sederhana namun tertanam kuat dalam pemikiran setiap manusia, sadar ataupun tidak mereka akan melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan kode yang mereka ciptakan di benak masing-masing.

Sebagai contohnya adalah tangan kanannya yang bernama Midorima Shintarou, seorang pemuda berambut hijau emerald dengan warna mata senada yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata yang ia gunakan. Seijuurou melirik ke arah Midorima yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan benda keberuntungannya, sebuah boneka keroro berwarna hijau. Midorima adalah contoh orang yang begitu mengikuti kode etiknya, namun secara tidak langsung anak ini tidak menyadari kalau ia melakukan itu. Midorima terkenal sebagai orang yang sedikit kaku, selalu menuntut kesempurnaan karena itulah dirinya, namun yang paling menarik adalah ia sangat percaya akan ramalan serta benda keberuntungan untuk Zodiaknya. Tipikal orang _Tsundere _yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan langsung dari hatinya, sebuah contoh yang sesuai seperti kode Midorima.

Menyadari hal ini membuat Seijuurou tertawa kecil, yang tentunya ia tahan agar anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _sekaligus Kuroko yang ada di sana bersamanya tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Kode manusia adalah hal yang menarik bagi Seijuurou, layaknya sebuah permainan yang menuntut remaja berambut merah tersebut untuk menyelesaikannya.

Kedua mata heterokromnya menangkap sosok Kise yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, remaja itu terlihat tengah mengagumi sosok Kuroko yang bahkan remaja berambut biru langit tersebut tidak sadar akan tatapan Kise. Kise Ryouta adalah salah satu contoh yang kongkrit setelah Midorima. Seijuurou menyandarkan bahunya pada tembok di belakangnya sebelum ia menyuapkan telur gulung ke mulutnya sendiri.

Seijuurou kembali pada logikanya, kali ini tatapannya tertuju pada Kise. Kise Ryouta, pemuda berusia 17 tahun namun berada pada usia 13 tahun adalah sosok yang menarik. Dari apa yang Seijuurou amati selama ia bersama dengan _Kiseki no Sedai, _Kise memiliki dua buah kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Di satu sisi ia akan menjadi seseorang yang ceria, berisik, murah senyum, dan membuat orang lain kesal padanya. Bahkan kalau Seijuurou bisa melihat, anak itu akan selalu mencari-cari perhatian dari seorang Aomine Daiki, meskipun itu artinya melalui adu mulut yang sering mereka lakukan. Sederhananya, Kise mengidolakan Aomine dan ingin menjadi sepertinya. Layaknya seorang raja yang tengah mengawasi rakyatnya, Seijuurou mengijinkan sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Kode dari seorang Kise Ryouta adalah Aomine Daiki, dan Seijuurou tidak akan ragu kalau kepribadian Kise yang satunya lagi akan keluar bila bahaya akan mengancam. Tidak heran kalau Seijuurou menjadikannya _knight _setelah Aomine.

"Akashi-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Kuroko dengan pelan, ia sedikit penasaran ketika ia melihat senyuman (lebih tepatnya adalah seringai) yang muncul di wajah Seijuurou.

"Tidak ada, Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou singkat, kedua matanya melirik ke samping di mana Kuroko duduk dengan sebuah botol _milkshake _di tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau makan sesuatu, bukankah koki rumahku membawakanmu kotak bento?"

Kuroko menatap botol _shake-_nya yang hampir kosong untuk beberapa saat. "Iya, Akashi-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya meminum _milkshake _itu dan tidak memakan bentomu?"

"Aku akan memakannya nanti, sekarang ini perutku masih penuh."

Seijuurou menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan kalem namun menyelidik, ia tidak percaya kalau ada orang yang langsung kenyang hanya meminum sebotol _milkshake _saja kalau tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Memutar kedua bola matanya, Seijuurou mengambil sebuah tempura dari kotak bentonya menggunakan sumpit lalu menawarkannya pada Kuroko.

"Buka mulutmu!" Perintah Seijuurou dengan perlahan.

Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya singkat, ia benar-benar merasa kenyang dan melihat benda yang disodorkan oleh Seijuurou membuatnya semakin kenyang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat kedua mata Seijuurou menyipit sementara mereka yang melihatnya memberikan tatapan takjub pada Kuroko, tidak ada yang berani menolak perintah yang Seijuurou berikan selama ini, berarti hal ini menjadikan Kuroko orang pertama yang melakukannya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau membantah perintahku?" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, namun sebuah pernyataan.

"Tida….. uff.." Kalimat Kuroko terhenti ketika Seijuurou langsung menyuapinya ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, sehingga mau tidak mau ia pun mengunyahnya begitu saja dengan ekspresi masam.

"Tidak sulit 'kan?" Ujar Seijuurou dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Huuwaaa….. Kurokocchi keren-ssu, baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang bisa menolak perintah dari Akasicchi!" Komentar Kise, dari matanya bisa terlihat bintang-bintang ketika menatap Kuroko, kotak makan siangnya terlupakan begitu saja di atas pangkuannya.

Kuroko melirik ke arah Kise dan memberikannya tatapan datar seperti biasa, seperti tidak menganggap kehadiran Kise maupun suaranya yang memekakkan telinga itu, ia masih merasa kesal karena Seijuurou menyuapinya begitu saja. Ia bisa makan sendiri, terima kasih.

"Kise, kau berisik." Komentar Midorima, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang tadi melorot.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar komentar tersebut. "Midorimacchi…. Aku tidak berisik!" Keluh Kise.

Sementara itu Aomine yang sejak tadi diam-diam mengambil telur gulung dari kotak makan Kise yang terabaikan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, perutnya masih lapar dan bekal Kise rasanya sangat enak, jadi ia terus melahapnya tanpa seijin yang punya karena si empunya sendiri tengah sibuk berdebat dengan Midorima.

Murasakibara yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan keripik kentang hanya diam saja, ia tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa namun tidak sekali maupun dua kali ia melirik ke arah Kuroko dan Seijuurou. Otaknya tengah berpikir keras meskipun hal itu tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Atsushi?" tanya Seijuurou, ia tidak mendongak ke arah Murasakibara namun ia bisa mengetahui kalau ada yang tengah dipirkan olehnya.

Mendengar suara Seijuurou yang lirih itu membuat pertengkaran Kise dengan Midorima berhenti, bahkan Aomine pun berhenti memakan bekal Kise untuk melirik ke arah Seijuurou sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Murasakibara. Tidak hanya _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya, bahkan Kuroko pun melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

Murasakibara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou, ia menimang-nimang sesuatu di dalam pikirannya untuk beberapa saat sehingga nantinya ia tidak akan membuat marah tuan muda Akashi tersebut. Ketika bungkus keripik kentang yang ada di tangannnya sudah kosong, Murasakibara pun menghela nafasnya, kedua mata amethyst-nya yang terlihat sayu tersebut akhirnya bertemu dengan mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata berframe tipis tersebut.

"Nee… Aka-chin, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara, menyuarakan pertanyaan dari lainnya kepada Seijuurou. Si remaja berambut ungu tersebut menyingkirkan bungkus camilannya yang sudah kosong, namun ia mengambil yang baru lagi.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam hanya memberikan tatapan datar ketika yang lainnya menatap dirinya. Ia sendiri juga penasaran akan hubungan apa yang ia miliki dengan Seijuurou, mereka berdua adalah sepasang orang asing yang dipertemukan setelah Seijuurou menolongnya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dan masalah mengapa Kuroko tinggal di rumah Seijuurou itu juga karena kebaikan hati tuan muda tersebut, kalau tidak begitu pasti saat ini Kuroko akan tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak keberatan.

Cepat atau lambar pertanyaan itu akan datang juga, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Seijuurou memberikan kilatan tajam pada kedua mata heterokromnya, hal ini membuat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya merinding ketakutan. Pemimpinnya memang orang yang menakutkan, bahkan ketika ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Baik Kise dan Midorima mencoba untuk menahan nafas, mereka menunggu dengan jawaban Seijuurou. Sebenarnya mereka semua penasaran dengan sikap Seijuurou yang membawa orang asing seperti Kuroko ke dalam kelompok mereka seperti ini, rasanya memang ada hubungan khusus di antara kedua orang ini.

_Menarik. _Pikir Seijuurou, ia memberikan kotak makan siangnya yang masih termakan seperempat kepada Kuroko yang masih terdiam. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Kuroko untuk memakan isinya, tentu saja hal ini ditanggapi dengan protes dari sang remaja bermata biru langit tersebut namun semua protes itu dihiraukan oleh Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menyeringai, dilepasnya kacamata yang ia kenakan tadi dan dimasukannya ke dalam saku jasnya sehingga kedua matanya tersebut leluasa mamandang mereka semua. Mungkin apa yang ia katakan ini akan menjadi bom besar, dan ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka semua meskipun ia sudah bisa menebak hal itu sebelumnya.

"Tetsuya adalah tunanganku." Jawab Seijuurou singkat, ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Remaja berambut merah tersebut menikmati ekspresi yang diberikan oleh mereka semua. Mereka semua memasang satu ekspresi sama, yaitu terkejut karena ada orang yang begitu berani menjadi tunangan pemimpin mereka yang menakutkan. Bahkan ia bisa melihat kacamata Midorima mulai retak karena saking terkejutnya, sementara ekspresi Kuroko tetap datar namun tidak sepenuhnya, sebab Seijuurou bisa melihat kedua matanya membulat penuh untuk mengindikasikan rasa ketekejutannya pada jawaban Seijuurou.

"APA?!" Teriak Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Kalian mau protes?" Tanya Seijuurou, kedua matanya berkilat yang mengancam akan memberikan kesakitan bagi siapapun yang protes padanya.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Kise dan Aomine kompak, sementara Midorima mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Bagus."

Untuk Kuroko sendiri, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya tentang mengapa Seijuurou mengatakan kalau Kuroko adalah tunangannya? Apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Kuroko dari kemungkinan kecil sampai kemungkinan besar. Kalau Kuroko adalah orang lain, pasti ia sudah marah dan meminta Seijuurou untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya dengan nada yang penuh emosi. Tapi Kuroko bukanlah orang lain, ia hanyalah Kuroko yang pendiam dan berekspresi datar, jadi tidak sekalipun hal seperti itu terbesit di benaknya. Remaja itu berpikir kalau Seijuurou memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa ia mengatakan mereka bertunangan, yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak, dan ia akan mengikuti permainan tuan muda Akashi tersebut. Sedikit yang Kuroko ketahui kalau ia sebenarnya merupakan tunangan dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kurokocchi…. Yang dikatakan Akasicchi tidak benar 'kan?" Tanya Kise, air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, entah itu air mata asli atau air mata buaya Kuroko tidak tahu.

Kuroko hanya memandang Kise dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, tidak mengerti mengapa mereka semua mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu.

"Kise-kun, kau berisik." Komentar Kuroko dengaan datarnya.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko malah membuat Kise semakin terpuruk. Sejak pertama kali Kise melihat Kuroko yaitu tadi pagi, ia langsung menyukai anak ini karena Kuroko begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Di benaknya Kuroko seperti seorang malaikat, namun harapannya untuk bersama Kuroko langsung berakhir melihat Kuroko adalah tunangan Seijuurou. Kise tidak beranggapan kalau Seijuurou bercanda, sebab pemimpinnya bukan tipe orang seperti itu dan terlebih lagi Seijuurou adalah orang yang posesif dengan apa yang ia miliki. Awan hitam mulai menggantung di atas kepala Kise, sebuah warna yang sama dengan mood-nya saat ini.

Murasakibara sendiri yang beberapa saat lalu berhenti memakan camilannya langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, ia tidak ambil pusing dengan pernyataan Seijuurou seperti yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu selamat ya, Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin." Kata Murasakibara dengan ringannya, ia bahkan tidak menanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa bertunangan.

Seringai tipis di bibir Seijuurou semakin melebar, reaksi_ Kiseki no Sedai _sesuai dengan dugaannya, mereka semua terkejut dengan berita tersebut. Tentu saja Seijuurou sendiri tidak menerima begitu saja, hanya saja ini adalah hal terbaik sebagai alasan yang masuk akal. Kedua mata heterokromnya menangkap sosok Kuroko yang masih memegang kotak makan siangnya dalam diam, reaksi anak ini sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Awalnya Seijuurou memprediksikan kalau Kuroko akan bertanya "mengapa" padanya, namun reaksi yang ia dapat malah seperti ini. Kuroko Tetsuya memang _wild card _yang sulit untuk Seijuurou prediksikan, sangat menarik.

Kali ini teori Seijuurou lagi-lagi benar. Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya begitu terikat pada Seijuurou, sehingga perkataannya pun tidak bisa mereka bantah karena rasa takut mereka padanya. Mereka akan melakukan apapun yang Seijuurou katakan, sebuah kode yang sederhana. Tapi hal ini sedikit berbeda dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuurou belum bisa memastikan kode apa yang dimiliki oleh Kuroko, mungkin ia akan mengamati remaja ini lebih lanjut lagi untuk memastikan semua teka-teki yang membuatnya penasaran akan terjawab.

* * *

Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah Seijuurou menjatuhkan bom "Tetsuya adalah tunanganku" kepada mereka, dan setelah itu pula Kuroko meminta izin pada Seijuurou untuk pergi dari sana karena ia ada urusan sebentar, meninggalkan _Kiseki no Sedai _sendirian di atas atap gedung sekolah. Atmosfer yang tadinya ringan kini berubah menjadi sedikit berat, bahkan ekspresi Kise yang tadinya ceria pun berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Akashi… Mungkin sekarang saatnya kau mengatakan apa tujuanmu menyuruh kami semua berkumpul seperti ini?" tanya Aomine yang mulai tidak sabaran.

Remaja berambut biru gelap tersebut mengisyaratkan keseriusan dalam nadanya, tidak ada lagi nada main-main seperti tadi, bahkan untuk menambahkan kesan kalau ia sangat serius sekarang ini ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya di samping Kise, Aomine memilih untuk berdiri dengan punggunya bersandar pada dinding serta kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Kedua matanya tidak lepas pada sosok kecil yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou tersebut, _Hunter _dengan julukan _Emperor _dan juga pemimpin dari grup legendaris _Kiseki no Sedai._

Seijuurou mendengus kecil, kedua matanya bertemu dengan tangan kanannya. "Shintarou, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Kata Seijuurou dengan nada memerintah di suaranya.

"Baiklah, _nanodayo._" Sahut Midorima, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melepas ikatan perban yang melilit jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Ketika perban itu sudah dibuka sepenuhnya, sebuah jari yang halus mulai terlihat namun semua itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Midorima mencium jari yang sudah tidak dibungkus oleh perban tersebut, dan detik berikutnya sebuah lingkaran sinar berwarna hijau melilit jari tersebut untuk beberapa saat. Ketika cahaya hijau tadi menghilang, sebuah mahkota berbentuk cincin melingkar di pangkal jari telunjuk kanan Midorima, cincin tersebut sangat mirip dengan cincin Seijuurou, hanya saja berwarna hijau emerald sementara milik Seijuurou berwarna merah ruby dan terpasang di ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Midorima yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya pun mulai memanggil sihir yang bersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Sebagai seorang _hunter, _ia mampu mengakses kemampuannya dengan begitu mudah, sama seperti anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya. Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna hijau yang berasal dari lantai tempatnya berpijak membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan huruf rune kuno pun mulai menyebar ke penjuru arah, menyelimuti atas sekolah untuk beberapa saat. Detik berikutnya, tempat yang awalnya berupa atap gedung sekolah kini berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang sangat mereka kenal.

Lima buah kursi besar yang mirip dengan singgasana berjejer membentuk lingkaran dan mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar kecil dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih pendek dari kelima kursi yang mengelilinya. Meja itu bukanlah sebuah meja, namun sebuah meja yang terbuat dari air yang begitu bening. Ruangan tempat mereka berada saat ini terlihat seperti ruangan mewah yang klasik, dengan cat dinding berwarna merah maroon yang hangat namun terkesal begitu elegan. Sebuah perapian yang menyala berada tidak jauh dari kelima kursi tersebut memberikan atmosfer hangat di sana.

Tempat di mana _Kiseki no Sedai _berada saat ini adalah tempat yang dinamakan sebagai Zero, sebuah zona yang terisolasi dari dua dunia yang ada. Bisa dikatakan di antara kedua dunia terdapat beberapa dimensi kecil yang terisolasi, salah satunya adalah tempat itu. Bagi _Kiseki no Sedai, _Zero adalah daerah kekuasaan mereka, di sana tempat mereka tinggal dan merencakan segala sesuatu bersama, dalam artian singkat Zero adalah markas mereka di mana hanya mereka berlima yang bisa memasukinya.

Seijuurou berdiri dari posisinya yang masih terduduk di lantai, begitu pula demgan yang lainnya dimana mereka berlima menuju ke tengah ruangan untuk duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kursi Seijuurou merupakan kursi besar dengan ornamen klasik, namun di puncak kursi besar itu terukir sebuah burung _phoenix _dengan kedua sayapnya yang mengembang. Sebuah kristal berwarna merah bertengger di leher burung legenda tersebut. Di sebelah kanan Seijuurou adalah tempat Midorima, kursi remaja berambut hijau itu kurang lebih mirip dengan milik Seijuurou namun dengan ukiran seekor unicorn berwarna hijau serta kristal emerald tergantung di leher ukiran binatang mistis tersebut.

Di sebelah kiri Seijuurou ada tempat duduk Murasakibara, di puncak tempat duduknya terdapat ukiran naga bersayap berwarna ungu gelap serta kristal amethyst tergantung di leher sang naga. Tempat duduk Aomine berada di sebelah kiri Midorima, sama halnya seperti lain hanya saja dengan ukiran seekor serigala bayangan berwarna biru gelap (makhluk yang dipercayai sebagai makhluk mitologi seperti yang lainnya) dengan kristal sapphire tergantung di leher serigala bayangan, dan yang terakhir adalah kursi milik Kise yang terletak di antara milik Aomine dan Murasakibara, desainnya sama dengan milik yang lainnya namun di puncaknya terdapat ukiran seekor rubah bereekor sembilan berwarna keemasan dengan kristal topaz menggantung di leher sang rubah. Kelima binatang legenda serta kristal tersebut adalah simbol dari kelima _hunter _yang tergabung dalam grup _Kiseki no Sedai, _masing-masing _hunter _memiliki daerah kekuasaan serta kekuatan yang unik.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke tempat ini-ssu. Rasanya seperti nostalgia sekali-ssu." Gumam Kise, remaja tersebut membelai tempat duduknya secara perlahan sebelum ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana. Kise memejamkan kedua matanya saat atmosfer sihir yang begitu ia kenal mulai mengenali dirinya lagi dan menerimanya dengan baik.

Aomine yang mengerti dengan perasaan Kise hanya mengangguk, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di singgasananya. Sapuan sihir dari elemennya langsung membelai wajahnya, tanpa sadar ilusi di jari manis tangan kanannya pudar, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang sama seperti milik Midorima dan Seijuurou, hanya saja berwarna biru gelap.

"Kita sudah berkumpul semua dan mengelilingi batas dunia. Kurasa aku berhutang penjelasan kepada kalian semua. Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan mengapa aku meminta kalian berkumpul di Tokyo." Ujar Seijuurou yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Tidak ada yang menyela perkataan Seijuurou, semuanya menunggu penjelasan darinya dengan seksama, bahkan Murasakibara pun terlihat begitu serius dengan tidak memakan maiubo yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa kalian merasa kalau intensitas makhluk supernatural yang masuk ke dalam dunia manusia akhir-akhir ini semakin bertambah dan tidak terkontrol?" Tanya Seijuurou, ia menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah air bening yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, Akashi, tapi dalam seminggu ini aku sudah menemukan mereka menyerang orang-orang di daerahku sebanyak tiga kali." Jawab Aomine, kedua alisnya bertautan ketika ia mengingat kejadian yang ditimbulkan oleh para _siren _yang mencari mangsa di daerahnya, mau tidak mau ia melakukan penyegelan di sana.

"Di Kanagawa juga begitu-ssu. Aku harus menyegel lima vampire beberapa minggu yang lalu karena mereka menyerang orang-orang di sana. Padahal seharusnya mereka itu tidak ada di Kanagawa-ssu." Kata Kise, ia meletakkan pipi kanannya pada tumpuan tangannya.

Midorima dan Murasakibara pun menganggukkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan, mungkin ini terdengar konyol namun mereka juga menemukan kejanggalan yang sama seperti yang ditemui oleh Aomine dan Kise. Apa kedua belas gerbang yang ada di dunia ini sudah tidak berfungsi lagi? Kira-kira begitulah yang tertera di benak mereka.

Seijuurou mengangguk, keempat _hunter _lainnya mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu setelah pertarungan dari lima pendiri berakhir, keduabelas gerbang pengunci yang ada di dunia manusia dibangun untuk mencegah makhluk supernatural untuk memasuki dunia manusia. Namun dalam rentang waktu tertentu penjaga gerbang tersebut menghilang tanpa sebab, membuat mereka dengan leluasanya keluar masuk dunia manusia dan mencoba untuk menguasainya. Untuk itulah aliansi _hunter _didirikan oleh mendiang kelima pendiri, untuk melindungi para manusia dan juga memastikan keduabelas penjaga gerbang dunia tetap berada di tempatnya." Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangan, ekspresinya begitu dingin ketika pendar dari kristal bulat yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas meja air itu melayang. "Tapi tidak selamanya _hunter _bisa melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik, _hunter _juga manusia yang diberi kekuatan. Dan kalian tahu bagaimana sifat manusia?"

"Mereka memiliki ambisi yang sangat besar, Aka-chin." Jawab Murasakibara, kedua matanya fokus pada bola kristal besar yang melayang di hadapan mereka.

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mulai ke tahap yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan dalam penjelasan ini.

"Manusia memiliki ambisi yang besar, ingin menguasai dan menjadi kuat. 2000 tahun setelah aliansi itu terbentuk, ada beberapa orang _hunter _yang melakukan perlawanan karena mereka tidak puas dengan kedudukan mereka. Manusia-manusia itu menginginkan lebih." Kata Seijuurou, ia melambaikan tangan kanannya ke samping, membuat kristal tersebut berpendar sekali lagi dan menampakkan simbol dari _Kiseki no Sedai _dengan lima warna dan simbol yang berbeda. "Mereka membentuk kelompok dan mencuri kekuatan keduabelas penjaga gerbang, namun itu belum seberapa. Mereka mengaliansikan diri mereka dengan para supernatural untuk membalas dendam, membiarkan mereka masuk ke dunia manusia untuk menyebabkan kekacauan."

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika kalimat yang Seijuurou katakan mulai menusuk. Ia memiliki sebuah masa lalu yang kelam, sebisa mungkin Aomine ingin menghapus kenangan buruk akan pengkhianatan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Remaja berambut biru gelap tersebut menoleh ke arah Kise, ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat Kise memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri yang berada di atas kursinya. Tatapan Aomine sedikit melembut, kalau ada orang yang mengerti akan arti sebuah pengorbanan, maka Aomine akan mengatakan kalau Kise adalah orangnya.

Beralih dari sosok kecil Kise, Aomine kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah pemimpinnya. Ekspresi dingin dan kemarahan menyelimuti remaja itu, dari sana Aomine bisa melihat mengapa orang-orang menjuluki remaja ini sebagai raja dari raja.

"_Black Lily _adalah satu-satunya kelompok pemberontak di masa ini." Ujar Midorima yang melanjutkan kalimat Seijuurou, ia memeluk boneka keroronya dengan begitu erat. Seperti sebuah tombol on yang dinyalakan, remaja berkacamata tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi dengan cepatnya. "Tunggu, kau tidak bilang kalau ini semua ulah mereka 'kan?"

"Itu mustahil, Mido-chin, kita sudah mengalahkan mereka dua tahun yang lalu." Imbuh Murasakibara. "Aka-chin memintaku untuk menyegel anggota lainnya, Mine-chin juga ada di sana."

"Tidak, aku sangat yakin kalau ini semua ulah _Black Lily._ Tapi yang aku herankan adalah bagaimana mereka bangkit lagi."

Kise memeluk lututnya dengan semakin erat, hal ini tentu tidak luput dari penglihatan Seijuurou. Bahkan Seijuurou memberikan tatapan lurus ke arah Kise. Dua tahun yang lalu ketika pertempuran besar terjadi, mereka semua tentu mengalami trauma yang sangat berat bahkan dirinya sendiri juga mengalami hal itu. Namun Seijuurou tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Kise ketika anak itu ditangkap oleh _Black Lily _selama dua minggu lamanya dan ketika _Kiseki no Sedai _menyelamatkannya, Kise serasa seperti orang lain. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Haizaki Toru pada Kise, Seijuurou tidak mau mengetahuinya.

"Ryouta, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan kalem, suaranya tersebut membuat perhatian yang lainnya langsung tertuju pada Kise.

Kise mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman tipis pada teman-temannya, mencoba meyakinkan mereka kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa, Akasicchi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Kise dengan suara ceria yang dipaksakan.

Baik Aomine maupun Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua mata mereka, menatap Kise dengan tatapan tidak percaya namun untuk saat ini mereka membiarkan anak itu melakukan sesukanya.

"Jadi, Akashi… apa benar mereka bangkit lagi?" tanya Aomine, namun kedua matanya masih terus berada pada sosok Kise. Kedua tangannya mengepal tanpa ia sadari.

Seijuurou tidak langsung menjawab, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Meski aku benci sebagai pemberi kabar buruk, tapi yang Shintarou katakan memang benar, Daiki, _Black Lily _bangkit lagi."

"Ini…terlalu cepat." Kalimat dari Aomine serasa menggantung seiring bertambah beratnya atmosfer yang menyelubungi mereka berlima.

Seijuurou tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, ia tahu kalau kebangkitan dari kelompok itu akan menjadi berita buruk. Hanya satu yang ada di benaknya 'Perang dan kekacauan akan terulang lagi' dan itupun sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Teka-teki yang berhubungan antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan _Black Lily _semakin membuat kepalanya pusing, ia ingin menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya.

* * *

**Perpustakaan SMP Teiko, Tokyo-Jepang**

Perpustakaan sekolah menengah pertama Teiko adalah tempat yang sangat besar di sekolah ini. Di sana terdapat banyak kumpulan buku, mulai dari literatur sampai beberapa jurnal internasional yang diharapkan mampu membantu para siswa dalam belajarnya di sekolah. Perpustakaan di sekolah menengah pertama Teiko bisa dikatakan surganya bagi kutu buku yang hobi membaca, tidak terkecuali bagi Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri. Meski penampilannya tidaklah mencerminkan sebagai seorang kutu buku, tapi ia sangat menyukai buku, bahkan ia akan senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca.

Dan di sinilah Kuroko berada sekarang, duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di tengah ruangan dengan sebuah buku tipis bersampul cokelat terbuka di hadapannya. Ia menghabisakan sisa waktu makan siangnya untuk membaca.

Pada jam-jam seperti ini tidak terlalu banyak siswa yang ada di perpustakaan, bahkan Kuroko yakin kalau ia bisa menghitung jumlah siswa yang berkunjung dengan hitungan kesepuluh jari tangannya. Minat membaca para siswa akhir-akhir ini memang menurun, namun disini Kuroko mendapat keuntungan juga sebab suasana perpustakaan akan menjadi lebih lenggang daripada hari menjelang ujian, sehingga ia bisa membaca di sini dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun.

Jari-jarinya membalik lembaran buku tersebut ke halaman berikutnya, namun ketika ia melakukan itu tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan sepasang mata jatuh mengawasinya. Remaja yang berekspresi datar tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menatapnya tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Rasanya aneh, tapi Kuroko menghiraukan semua itu, menganggap kalau tatapan tadi hanyalah perasaan belaka.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Kuroko memegang dada kirinya, tepat di mana simbol yang ada di dadanya berada. Entah mengapa ia melakukan itu ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, tapi tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sedikit nyaman. Saat tatapan itu kembali lagi pada sosok Kuroko, hal itu membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman lagi meski ia sudah mengusap tanda lahirnya untuk berkali-kali.

_Kurasa aku harus segera pergi dari sini._ Pikir Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Segera ditutupnya buku yang tadi ia baca dan ia pun mengembalikan buku tersebut pada raknya kembali, setelah Kuroko selesai ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan. Namun sejauh apapun Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan, ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan mata itu mengawasi dirinya, dan sekarang semakin tajam. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya berlari sejauh mungkin dari perpustakaan. Bulu tengkuknya berdiri sementara keringat dingin mulai muncul.

Setelah Kuroko berbelok ke arah koridor kanan tepat menuju gedung sebelah, seorang murid laki-laki berseragam yang sama dengannya muncul dari balik sebuah ruangan yang Kuroko lalui. Murid tersebut mengawasi Kuroko layaknya seorang elang tengah mengawasi mangsanya, siap melakukan perburuan.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi bos sangat memaksa." Gumam murid itu, kedua mata hitamnya kini berubah warna menjadi silver. "Aroma anak itu sangat menggiurkan, membuatku ingin mencicipinya. Tapi perintah adalah perintah."

Murid tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan dengan tenang mengikuti Kuroko yang telah berlari jauh di depannya. Murid tersebut membiarkan ruangan tempatnya tadi bersembunyi tertutup, menyembunyikan beberapa tubuh murid yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

* * *

"_Dunia ini tidaklah kecil, Seijuurou, bahkan penghuninya pun tidaklah seperti yang kau lihat. Seijuurou, sayang, Okaa-sama minta berhati-hatilah pada seorang siren bila kau bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti, jangan sampai terjebak rayuan mereka."_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, typo, Blood, torture, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan sama yang Kuroko rasakan ketika ia berada di dalam dekapan wanita yang menyerangnya di dalam kereta minggu lalu, namun entah mengapa perasaan ini juga mirip dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kuroko terus berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah, ia ingin pergi dari sana dan berharap perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya segera hilang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kuroko melewati koridor, tidak ditemuinya satupun murid yang berkeliaran maupun guru yang berjalan di sana, rasanya seperti Kuroko sendirilah yang ada di sana, hanya ia sendirian tanpa siapapun di sekelilingnya. Begitu aneh dan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Kuroko bisa memastikan kalau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ini bukanlah hal yang normal.

_Aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini. _Pikir Kuroko dalam hati, kedua mata biru langitnya mengisyaratkan kalau ia tengah ketakutan. Semua ini sangat aneh dan Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengapa dirinya harus terseret ke dalam permasalahan ini? Semua pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Akashi sejak dulu ingin ia suarakan saat ini, namun hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, sebab otaknya menyuruh kedua kaki Kuroko untuk berlari menyelamatkan diri. Tapi dari apa?

Kuroko melihat adanya sebuah pintu di depan, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi remaja itu segera menarik gerendel pintu lalu membukanya, membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu tersebut.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia telah memasuki ruangan di balik pintu yang tertutup tadi, ia melihat ke sekitar dan hanya hamparan hutan luas yang ia temukan.

Tempat itu sangat aneh, sebuah hutan yang sepertinya tidak terjamah oleh manusia bertahun-tahun lamanya, terlihat dari pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan akar-akarnya yang begitu menonjol dari dalam tanah, dalam artian singkat tempat itu mirip sekali dengan hutan rimba. Tempat ini bukanlah sekolahnya, sebab tidak mungkin di dalam Teiko terdapat tempat seperti hutan Amazon seperti ini. Otak Kuroko memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi dari sana, namun baru saja Kuroko akan berbalik dan menarik pintu yang membawanya ke tempat tersebut, pintu yang tadinya terbuka langsung memudar sebelum menghilang dan tak berbekas, layaknya tidak pernah berada di sana sebelumnya.

Di tempat rimba seperti ini Kuroko berdiri seorang diri, bahkan sejauh mata memandang Kuroko tidak menemukan jalan keluar yang bisa membawanya pergi dari tempat asing tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ini di mana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ekspresinya yang datar membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tenang namun kedua mata birunya tidak dapat menipu perasaan yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini.

Anak itu memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat, ia merasa aneh karena semua keganjilan yang terjadi di sekitarnya ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan pada dirinya, namun semuanya bertambah tidak jelas karena apa yang ia rasakan tersebut terkesan begitu familier. Kuroko merasa ia harus mencari jalannya sendiri, bila ia hanya berhenti di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa maka ia selamanya tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar. Dengan pemikiran yang diberanikan, anak itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri hutan rimba tersebut.

Suara-suara aneh seperti yang begitu khas dari dalam hutan mulai Kuroko dengar, seperti suara burung gagak dan juga beberapa serangga. Ketika ia berjalan, tidak henti-hentinya Kuroko meraba kedua lengannya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kehangatan, suasana bertambah begitu dingin saat ia mulai masuk ke dalam hutan, bahkan jas seragam Teiko yang ia kenakan pun tidak mampu menghalau dinginnya udara yang ia rasakan.

Satu jam berlalu dan Kuroko pun masih belum menemukan jalan keluar, sepertinya ia tersesat di dalam hutan ini sebab sedari tadi hanya pepohonan besar yang ia lihat.

"Sepertinya aku sudah melewati tempat ini sebanyak tiga kali." Gumam Kuroko, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Keringatnya membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan menempel pada punggungnya, dan udara dingin yang berhembus ke arah anak itu pun sama sekali tidak menolong keadaannya.

Harus Kuroko akui kalau dirinya memang tersesat di tempat aneh ini. Berbagai kemungkinan tiba-tiba menyerang pemikirannya, seperti bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa keluar dari sini? Sampai pada kekhawatirannya pada kondisi sang nenek yang saat ini masih tergolek tidak berdaya di rumah sakit. Mungkin seharusnya Kuroko tidak membuka pintu aneh tadi, kalau saja ia bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

_Menyalahkan diri sendiri juga tidak ada gunanya, yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi… sejak tadi aku tidak menemukannya, malahan sepertinya aku semakin tersesat._ Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, semangatnya untuk menemukan jalan pulang mulai memudar bila melihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ini. Anak itu membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam posisi terduduk dengan bahunya bersandar pada batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kalau saja aku sekuat Akashi-kun pasti aku bisa menghadapi semua ini dengan mudah." Kata Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri, kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan di sana.

Samar-samar Kuroko mendengarkan sebuah alunan musik yang sangat merdu dari kejauhan. Alunan musik itu begitu menghipnotis, membuat Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa ada pemikiran lebih lanjut lagi. Bahkan anak itu tidak menyadari kalau serangga dan hewan lainnya berhenti mengeluarkan suara lagi saat alunan musik serta nyanyian tersebut mulai terdengar, rasanya seperti petikan harpa yang sangat indah dan nyanyian dari suara yang merdu. Semakim lama alunan lagu tersebut mendekat ke arahnya, begitu dekat sampai Kuroko bersumpah ia mendengar siapapun yang melantunkan lagu itu beserta petikan harpanya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk di bawah pohon saat ini.

Hanya sentakan keras dari pohon yang ia sandari tadi membuat Kuroko tersadar dari hipnotis lagu yang dibawakan oleh siapapun itu. Dan begitu Kuroko membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia menemukan kaki dan tangannya sudah terikat oleh rantai yang terbentuk dari sulur tumbuh-tumbuhan dengan bunga mawar berduri yang merekah di sekujur sulur tersebut.

"…_.Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man….." _Lantunan baik dari sang penyanyi serasa menghipnotis pikiran Kuroko.

Dengan sekuat hati Kuroko mencoba untuk memblokir alunan lagu yang menghipnotis tersebut dari pikirannya, ia tidak ingin terjatuh ke dalam perangkap untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan yang kencang di sana, tapi semakin keras ia memberontak maka semakin kencang pula ikatan itu mengikat tubuhnya. Kuroko menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit ketika duri-duri yang tajam dari sulur tanaman tersebut mulai menusuk kulitnya, membuat seragamnya tertoreh dan menyayat kulitnya.

"Hoo… tidak kusangka kalau _little one _yang ini kuat juga." Kata seseorang dengan nada penuh kesan di dalamnya.

Dengan susah payah Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengatakan kalimat itu. Sepasang mata biru langit milik Kuroko bertemu dengan sepasang mata silver yang jernih.

Berdiri tidak jauh di hadapan Kuroko adalah seorang pemuda yang mungkin berusia sekitar 15 tahun. Ia mengenakan seragam murid laki-laki SMP Teiko, minus dasi dan jasnya. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, apalagi dengan kulit wajah yang bersih dan penampilan yang menggoda, namun yang membuat Kuroko was-was pada individual ini adalah senyuman sinis yang tersungging pada bibirnya serta sebuah harpa berwarna kuning keemasan berada di kedua tangannya, bahkan dari tempatnya ditahan pun Kuroko bisa melihat pemuda itu masih memetik senar dari harpa yang dimainkannya.

"Uggh…" Desah Kuroko, kulitnya tersayat begitu dalam di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan Kuroko bisa merasakan sebuah sulur yang panjang dan besar mengikat pinggangnya dengan begitu erat, membuatnya terperangkap dan tidak bisa bergerak seperti seekor serangga yang terjerat jaring laba-laba.

"Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, _Little one, _aku tidak akan mencoba memberontak. Semakin kau memberontak, maka tanaman itu akan semakin erat mencengkerammu dan duri-durinya akan semakin menyayat tubuhmu. Kau akan membuatnya semakin senang." Ujar pemuda itu, jari telunjuk kanannya memetik salah satu senar harpanya sedikit keras dan hal itu membuat sulur tanaman berduri yang mengikat Kuroko bertambah semakin erat.

"Aggh…." Pekik Kuroko tertahan, bajunya yang bersih kini mulai berubah warna menjadi berwarna merah karena darah yang keluar dari sayatan kulitnya merembes pada seragam yang ia gunakan.

Kedua mata Kuroko yang terpejam tanpa ia sadari pun akhirnya terbuka dengan susah payah, ia melihat bunga mawar putih yang tumbuh di sulur tersebut berubah warna menjadi merah seiring dengan darahnya mengalir melewati rantai tanaman yang membelenggunya.

"Rasanya sangat nikmat. Tidak heran bos menginginkanmu." Gumam pemuda itu lagi, kali ini ia mulai berjalan mendekati Kuroko tanpa menghentikan permainan harpanya. Sepertinya harpa yang dipegang olehnya adalah pengendali dari tanaman itu.

Kuroko merasakan dagunya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan, dan dengan paksa tangan tersebut membuatnya mendongak ke atas sehingga kedua matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata silver milik sang pemuda. Kuroko merasakan nafasnya tercekat dan wajahnya memucat, tidak hanya dari ia kehilangan banyak darah namun pemandangan di hadapannya berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan. Mata itu bukanlah mata dari manusia, mata itu tidak memiliki iris dan berwarna silver semua.

"Apa kau takut padaku, _little one?_" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, tapi Kuroko tidak membalasnya. "Hoo… keras kepala rupanya."

Sebuah tamparan yang keras mendarat pada pipi mulus Kuroko, membuat telinga Kuroko berdenging keras dan kepalanya menjadi pening. Rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya semakin ia rasakan saat jari runcing milik makhluk tersebut mencakar pipinya ketika tamparan tadi mendarat padanya.

"Hm.. kalau kau menjawab 'aku takut padamu, tuan' maka aku tidak akan menamparmu seperti ini." bisik pemuda itu di telinga Kuroko, tangannya yang digunakan untuk menampar Kuroko tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi kemerahan hasil tamparannya, membuat Kuroko berjengit dari sentuhan sang _siren_ tersebut. "Tapi kau terlalu keras kepala, itu yang tidak aku sukai dari manusia sepertimu. Mereka menyusahkan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tanya jawab sebentar, _little one?_ Aku tahu kalau kau akan menyukainya._"_

_Tanya jawab? Apa yang diinginkan makhluk ini dariku sebenarnya?_ Tanya Kuroko dalam hati. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat seiring ia kehilangan banyak darah dari tubuhnya, dan keadaan tubuhnya yang memang sudah lemah sama sekali tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Kuroko bisa melihat mawar putih yang ada di sana berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Diam berarti iya." Kata sang pemuda, ia mencengkeram dagu Kuroko dengan begitu erat, membuat Kuroko mengernyit kesakitan. "Katakan padaku, di mana benda itu sekarang?!"

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya saat gertakan itu terdengar semakin keras. "Be-benda a-apa?" tanya Kuroko sedikit terbata, rasa sakit benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

Kedua mata silver milik sang _siren _hutan itu mendelik tajam ke arah Kuroko. "Benda apa? Jangan bohong padaku! Aku tahu kau memilikinya! Katakan di mana benda itu sekarang?!"

Kuroko semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Benda apa? Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawabnya, sebab ia sama sekali tidak paham akan benda apa yang orang ini cari. Tapi semakin Kuroko tidak menjawab, maka semakin geram pemuda itu padanya. Dan dengan hentakan singkat, ia pun menampar pipi Kuroko yang satunya lagi, membuat Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Masih tidak mau menjawab lagi? Kurasa aku akan memakanmu dan memaksa jiwamu untuk mengatakannya padaku." Tangan itu bergerak ke bawah dan mencengkeram leher Kuroko dengan erat, memutus jalannya udara pada laring Kuroko. Pemuda itu semakin menempelkan dirinya pada tubuh mangsanya tersebut dan bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menyantap jiwa anak ini.

Namun sebuah tusukan benda yang tajam dari belakang tubuhnya membuat sang _siren _itu berhenti melakukan apa yang diinginkannya sejak tadi, sebuah torehan yang sangat dalam dari sebuah katana menusuk organ dalamnya dari belakang dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Kuroko. Sang _siren _punjatuh tersungkur di atas permukaan tanah yang keras, ia terbatuk kecil dengan darah yang mengucur dari mulutnya. Baru saja ia mau bangkit, sebuah kaki yang begitu kuat menginjak dadanya dengan keras, memerangkapnya di sana.

* * *

"Kau berani sekali menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, makhluk rendahan." Gumam sebuah suara yang begitu berbahaya, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Seijuurou mencabut katana-nya yang telah bersimbah darah dari sang _siren _dan menginjak dada pemuda tersebut dengan kakinya sehingga sang _siren _pun tidak bisa bergerak, kedua mata heterokromnya berkilat berbahaya saat menatap korbannya.

"Tetsu!" Teriak Aomine yang berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri. "MIDORIMA! CEPAT LEPASKAN TETSU DARI TANAMAN SIALAN INI!"

Tanpa disuruh pun Midorima akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Elemen remaja bermata emerald tersebut adalah _nature,_ memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengendalikan tanaman dengan mudahnya.

"_Finite." _Gumam Midorima sambil menyentuh tanaman yang melilit tubuh Kuroko, cahaya berwarna hijau dari telapak tangannya itu membuat tanaman tersebut merayap menjauh dari tubuh Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Teriak Kise, remaja itu menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang terjatuh saat tanaman itu sudah melepaskannya. "Ya Tuhan, Kurokocchi… bertahanlah. Midorimacchi, segera obati Kurokocchi! Dia hampir kehabisan darah."

Midorima sedikit berjengit ketika melihat betapa parahnya keadaan Kuroko yang ada di pelukan Kise saat ini, tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat begitu kecil dan lemah saat ini. Kulitnya semakin memucat karena kehilangan banyak darah, kalau tidak segera ia tolong bisa-bisa Kuroko akan meninggal pada saat ini juga dan Midorima tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan bila ia mendapati tunangannya tewas. Midorima segera berjongkok di depan Kuroko dan Kise, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia pun menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa latin kuno dan detik berikutnya telapak tangan kanannya diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau pucat. Ditempelkannya tangannya yang bercahaya tersebut pada dada Kuroko, mengalirkan sihirnya pada tubuh Kuroko untuk menghentikan perdarahan Kuroko serta mengobatinya sedikit. Ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Kuroko secara total di tempat ini, jadi apa yang ia lakukan ini setidaknya bisa menolong Kuroko untuk sementara.

Seijuurou melihat apa yang Kise dan Midorima lakukan dari sudut matanya, merasakan kalau Kuroko sudah berada di tangan yang tepat kini Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _siren _rendahan yang berani-beraninya menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya. Tangan kiri Seijuurou menggenggam Katana yang bersimbah darah itu dengan erat, kedua matanya berkilat penuh bahaya saat ia menatap mata silver dari sang _siren._

"Rupanya kau sudah bosan hidup." Gumam Seijuurou lagi, ia menambahkan tekanan kasar dalam injakannya, membuat _siren _tersebut semakin sesak.

Melihat apa yang makhluk rendahan ini lakukan pada Kuroko membuat emosinya semakin bergejolak, dengan wajah yang tidak mengisyaratkan emosi sedikitpun Seijuurou mengayunkan pedangnya dan menusuk dada kiri sang _siren, _ tepat di samping jatungnya berada.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" teriak sang _siren _ penuh kesakitan. Tusukan itu tidak akan membunuhnya, namun luar biasa menyakitkan apalagi ditambah dengan begitu banyaknya darah yang ia keluarkan.

Mata tajam katana milik Seijuurou menelusuri dada sang _siren_ dan mengalihkannya ke bawah, membuat teriakan penuh kesakitan dari pemuda berambut hitam tersebut semakin nyaring. Dan suara kesakitan dari nada merdu sang _siren _itu terdengar seperti musik di telinga Seijuurou.

"Jadi… mengapa kau menyerang Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan suara kalem. Ia melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sekarang ini dalam penanganan Midorima sebelum beralih kepada mangsanya lagi.

Pemuda bermata silver itu tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya daripada membocorkan rahasia kelompoknya. Melihat betapa keras kepalanya _siren _itu membuat jiwa sadis Seijuurou bangkit, ia pun menginjak luka pemuda itu semakin keras dan membuatnya berteriak untuk sekali lagi. Bahkan teriakan pilu dari _sang siren _membuat Aomine dan yang lainnya berjengit ngeri.

"Masih keras kepala juga?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada manis di dalamnya, namun kilatan berbahaya pada kedua mata heterokromnya berkata lain. "Mungkin aku akan mengubah pendirianmu setelah memperkenalkanmu pada apiku yang manis. Bagaimana?" Seijuurou memberi tekanan pula pada katanannya, membuat sang _siren _menggeliat tidak berdaya.

"Sa-sam-pai m-mati pun ak-u ti-dak akan memberitahu-mu." Ujar pemuda itu dengan suara terbata-bata.

Alis kiri Seijuurou terangkat sementara seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, merasa lucu dengan jawaban tidak berdaya dari lawannya.

"Aku akan mengubahnya kalau begitu. _Igne Tenebris._" Dua kalimat latin yang terucap dari mulut Seijuurou membuat sihirnya bergejolak hebat, mantra yang diucapkannya itu membuat setitik sihirnya berpusat pada ujung katana Seijuurou yang tertanam pada dada sang _siren._

"AGGGGHHH! HENTIKAN!" Teriak sang _siren _membahana dari dalam hutan, sementara kedua mata silvernya melotot tanpa tentu arah, dan tidak lama setelah itu darahnya yang tadi berwarna merah gelap kini berubah warna menjadi hitam dan mendidih.

Seijuurou bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya organ dalamnya diiris-iris oleh api hitam yang Seijuurou panggil, dan api tersebut membuat besi katana miliknya menjadi lebih panas dan tajam.

"Shintarou, Ryouta, dan Daiki. Kalian bawa Tetsuya ke manorku sekarang juga, sekarang ini Atsushi sedang menahan portal untuk keluar dari sini." Titah Seijuurou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _siren _yang menggeliat kesakitan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Akashi?" tanya Aomine, ia berjengit ketika melihat kilatan sadis ada di mata heterokrom itu. Pemimpinnya itu sekarang ini lebih mirip seorang psikopat.

"Aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Cepatlah pergi dari sini!" Suara Seijuurou bertambah dingin seiring dengan munculnya seringai kejam miliknya.

Midorima yang sepertinya selesai menghentikan perdarahan pada tubuh Kuroko akhirnya berdiri dari posisinya tadi, sementara itu Aomine mendekat ke arah Kise dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Kuroko dengan mudahnya, menghiraukan protes dari Kise yang ingin menggendong Kuroko.

Mereka bertiga mengerti bagaimana sifat pemimpin dari _Kiseki no Sedai _tersebut, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai apa yang diinginkannya ia dapatkan, dan yang Seijuurou inginkan saat ini adalah sebuah informasi.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Aku tidak suka mengulang kalimatku sendiri." Kata Seijuurou, suaranya terdengar begitu berbahaya.

"B-baiklah, Akashi." Gumam Aomine yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kise menatap Seijuurou dan korbannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menyusul Aomine dengan katana-nya yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya, dan berikutnya mereka berdua disusul oleh Midorima. Sepeninggal mereka bertiga, perhatian Seijuurou terpusat sepenuhnya pada sang _siren _yang tadi berani-beraninya melukai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya di daerah kekuasan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, hal ini tentu tidak bisa ia maafkan.

"Mereka berempat sudah pergi, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau memberitahuku apa yang kumau, _siren!_" Perintah Seijuurou. Remaja berambut merah darah itu mencabut katana-nya dari dada sang _siren, _cipratan darah yang mendidih itu mengotori seragam sekolahnya, namun tidak sekalipun ia perhatikan. "Kalau kau tidak memberikan apa yang kumau, itu artinya kau mendaftakan kematianmu dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan."

Dari kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai, _Akashi Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya orang paling berbahaya dengan tendesi kesadisan yang luar biasa. Ia tidak segan untuk menyiksa korbannya sebelum ia menghabisinya sampai tuntas, apalagi kalau ada informasi yang ia inginkan. Sepertinya makhluk malang ini tidak tahu kalau ia telah menyentuh apa yang menjadi milik Seijuurou, sehingga kematian yang paling menyakitkan adalah balasan yang tepat baginya.

Melihat mata heterokrom dari Seijuurou yang berkilat berbahaya serta siksaan api hitamnya tersebut akhirnya membuat sang _siren _membuka mulutnya juga. Pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia disuruh oleh pemimpin _Black Lily _untuk mencari kristal Gem yang bisa menunjukkan jalan untuk mencari keduabelas roh penjaga gerbang mistis, dan dari pencariannya itu sang ketua menemukan kalau kristal tersebut dimiliki oleh Kuroko Tetsuya yang diwariskan dari kedua orangtuanya sebelum mereka meninggal. Oleh karena itu misinya dari _Black Lily _adalah mengambil kristal tersebut dari tangan Kuroko.

Kedua mata Seijuurou menyipit saat mendengar jawaban terbata-bata dari sang _siren, _jadi seperti itukah tujuan dari _Black Lily? _Kedua mata heterokromnya kembali fokus pada tubuh menyedihkan korbannya.

"Lalu siapa pemimpinmu yang sekarang?" tanya Seijuurou dengan dinginnya.

"Ha-Ha-Hai-zaki….S-….Uggghh!" Kalimatnya terpotong saat sebuah lingkaran hitam yang berasal dari tattoo yang ada di lengan kanan sang _siren _bersinar terang dan menghancurkan tubuhnya menjadi berkeping-keping.

Darah yang berasal dari korbannya tersebut langsung menyembur ke arah tubuh Seijuurou, membuatnya seperti orang yang bermandikan darah dari atas sampai bawah. Untuk sementara Seijuurou mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi karena kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat.

"Haizaki." Gumam Seijuurou. "Dia menyadari kalau anak buahnya akan membocorkan rahasianya, oleh karena itu ia membunuhnya dengan tattoo itu. Menarik."

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou tertutup untuk sementara, ia mengelap darah dari wajahnya menggunakan lengan bajunya yang tidak ternoda. Sepertinya ia harus mandi beberapa kali sampai bau amis darah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa saat Seijuurou tidak beranjak dari sana, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya. Meski Seijuurou tidak mendapatkan nama pemimpin baru _Black Lily _(kecuali marganya)_, _tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan jawaban mengapa _Black Lily _menginginkan Kuroko.

Tapi teka-teki ini semakin bertambah rumit dan membuat Seijuurou bertambah pusing. Kuroko adalah manusia biasa, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pemilik dari kristal Gem yang merupakan kristal penunjuk untuk menemukan keduabelas roh dari penjaga gerbang mistis? Apakah ini semua cuma kebetulan semata atau…..

Senyuman di wajah Seijuurou langsung meredup saat beberapa teori kembali muncul di kepalanya, apapun itu Seijuurou bertekat untuk menyelesaikan misteri ini sampai tuntas. Melihat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah membersihkan badannya dan memastikan keadaan tunangannya itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

"_Warna merah adalah warna yang cocok untukmu, Seijuurou sayang."_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya

Author: Sky


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

"Aka-chin. Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." Ujar seorang remaja berambut ungu dengan tinggi tubuh yang melampaui tinggi rata-rata ukuran remaja seusianya.

Murasakibara berjalan pelan menghampiri Seijuurou yang masih berdiri di hadapan seonggok daging dan darah di hadapannya, remaja itu sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemimpinnya, namun ia tidak punya niat untuk bertanya akan hal itu. Dengan pocky rasa coklat yang ada di mulutnya, remaja berambut ungu tersebut berdiri di sisi Seijuurou dan memperhatikannya dengan rasa malas yang terpancar jelas di kedua mata amethyst-nya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyusulku ke sini, Atsushi." Kata Seijuurou, ia membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Murasakibara. "Sebentar lagi aku juga akan kembali."

Remaja berambut ungu tersebut menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan bosan seperti biasanya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan bagaimana penampilan pemimpinnya saat ini. Tubuh kecil Seijuurou diselimuti oleh darah dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, namun yang terpenting darah tersebut bukanlah miliknya, sementara katana yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya pun juga tidak luput dari siraman darah korban yang Seijuurou habisi tadi (Murasakibara tidak tahu kalau sang _siren _tewas karena tanda _Black Lily _yang dimilikinya sendiri). Layaknya orang yang bermandikan darah dan atmosfer yang menyertainya, Seijuurou terlihat begitu menakutkan namun anehnya ia sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu, perasaan jijik saja tidak nampak di ekspresi Seijuurou. Anak ini bukanlah manusia pada normalnya, setidaknya seperti itulah jalan pikiran Murasakibara.

"Maaf, Akachin, tapi Mido-chin menyuruhku ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Mido-chin, Kise-chin, dan Mine-chin pergi ke manor Aka-chin bersama Kuro-chin. Jadinya aku menunggu sedari tadi di depan portal untuk Aka-chin." Jawab Murasakibara dengan jujurnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban tersebut, dari semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _hanya Murasakibara-lah yang memiliki posisi tinggi di hati Seijuurou. Bagaimana tidak, remaja bermata amethyst dan pemegang kristal amethyst sang naga ungu tersebut adalah bayi besar di dalam kelompok dan sangat menurut pada Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou yang sedari dulu menyukai orang yang menurutinya pasti memiliki tempat khusus bagi orang seperti Murasakibara.

"Berarti kau sudah menungguku cukup lama." Kata Seijuurou pelan, remaja berambut merah menyala tersebut mengayunkan katananya ke samping kiri dan menggumamkan sesuatu, secara ajaib darah yang tadinya menempel pada mata katananya langsung menghilang, seolah beberapa menit yang lalu tidak ada darah sedikit pun yang menempel pada katananya.

Setelah melihat katananya bersih, Seijuurou pun menyarungkan benda tajam tersebut ke dalam sarung katananya dengan perlahan. Ia sadar kalau sedari tadi apa yang ia lakukan diperhatikan oleh Murasakibara, namun Seijuurou tidaklah mengambil pusing hal seperti itu, bahkan dengan santai ia menolehkan kepalanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan pengikutnya yang setia ini.

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou menilik dunia ilusi yang diciptakan oleh sang _siren _dengan seksama_, _tempat ini terlihat begitu nyata dan kelihatannya sihir yang melekat pada tempat ini akan bertahan sampai 15 menit ke depannya.

"Sedikit, Aka-chin. Karena itu aku menyusulmu." Gumam Murasakibara, ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Seijuurou. "Dan lagi, camilanku sudah habis."

"Begitu… sepertinya kita harus bergegas untuk menuju ke Manor, Atsushi. Mungkin Arashi bisa membuatkanmu beberapa jenis kue yang kau inginkan." Tawar Seijuurou dengan suara yang lumayan hangat untuk ukuran orang dingin sepertinya.

Kedua mata Murasakibara berkilat penuh kegembiraan ketika ia mendengar kue buatan Arashi. Yokozawa Arashi adalah _butler _yang bekerja di tempat Seijuurou, dan Murasakibara sangat menyukai kue buatan pria itu, selain rasanya pas juga ia akan memberi Murasakibara porsi yang besar. Tidak heran kalau Arashi menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam daftar "orang favorit" di kamus Murasakibara.

"Benarkah, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara, mencoba mendapat keyakinan dari Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengangguk kecil, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya untuk memberi kesan lebih meyakinkan lagi.

"Iya, Atsushi, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan kue spesial buatmu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau buka portal tempat ini dan kita bisa kembali ke manorku sekarang juga? Kurasa Tetsuya tidak akan senang bila aku tidak ada di sampingnya saat ia sadar nanti." Kata Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, Aka-chin." Jawab Murasakibara dengan anggukan kecil dari kepalanya.

Sang bayi besar dari _Kiseki no Sedai _tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya, ia membayangkan sebuah batu kecil berbentuk prisma tersegel di dalam lingkaran sihir yang diikuti oleh huruf rune kuno di sekelilingnya. Batu prisma itu bersinar sedikit demi sedikit sebelum sinarnya menenggelamkan lingkaran penyegel yang ada di sekitarnya, dalam benaknya tersebut Murasakibara berhasil menggenggam sang batu prisma dan detik berikutnya sihir yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Murasakibara bangkit. Auranya yang senada dengan warna kedua matanya punya berputar-putar di sekeliling Murasakibata, dan dengan gerakan pelan ia pun meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan dadanya sebelah kiri.

"_Release." _Gumam Murasakibara dalam bahasa Latin kuno, ia menggumamkan mantra untuk mematahkan ilusi yang menyelimuti tangannya yang saat ini tengah diselimuti dengan warna ungu senada tersebut.

Seijuurou menyipitkan matanya dan seringai kecil miliknya pun muncul di wajah tampannya saat ia melihat rekannya menarik ilusi yang menyembunyikan kekuatannya sebagai seorang _hunter. _Meskipun Seijuurou sering melihat hal ini dan bahkan dirinya sendiri melakukan hal tersebut, pelepasan sihir dari segel yang mereka miliki tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tertarik. Dan saat aura yang berwarna ungu di tangan Murasakibara memudar, Seijuurou bisa melihat sebuah cincin yang familier melekat di jari tengah tangan kanan rekannya, cincin itu mirip dengan miliknya namun berwarna ungu.

Apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara tidak berhenti di sana saja, cincin yang dikenakannya tadi melebur menjadi semacam cairan yang bersinar dan cairan tersebut membentuk sebuah kunci yang sangat besar dan begitu muat di tangan remaja itu ketika Murasakibara memegang pangkalnya. Dan ketika cahaya yang menyelimutinya memudar, kedua remaja itu bisa melihat kunci besar yang memiliki rantai berada di tangan Murasakibara.

_Keyblade_ adalah nama benda itu, kunci besar sepanjang 95 cm dan warnanya adalah silver namun diselimuti oleh rantai berwarna ungu dengan sebuah kristal amethyst di bagian pusatnya. Benda tersebut adalah senjata milik Murasakibara, bukan untuk menyerang namun untuk menyegel dan membuka segel. Sesuai dengan _affinity-_nya, Murasakibara adalah seorang _hunter _yang memiliki kode _The Guard_, seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan langka untuk membuka portal dimensi manapun dengan senjatanya. Dan didukung oleh kristal serta elemen yang dimilik sang bayi besar itu, Seijuurou tidak akan terkejut lagi bila Murasakibara mengaku dirinya adalah salah satu dari kedua belas penjaga gerbang mistis.

"Ne, Aka-chin… aku akan membuka pintunya sekarang." Kata Murasakibara, ia meletakkan _Keyblade _tersebut di atas bahu kanannya dengan gerakan yang begitu malas.

"Lakukan saja, Atsushi!" Perintah Seijuurou dengan pelan.

Remaja berambut merah itu melihat rekannya menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia mengayunkan _Keyblade _ke udara yang ada di depannya dengan gerakan singkat, setelah itu ia mendengar Murasakibara menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara lirih. Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan huruf rune kuno muncul di pijakan Murasakibara dan secara sekejap udara kosong yang ditebas oleh senjata Murasakabira bukanlah sekedar udara kosong lagi, di sana muncul sebuah pintu gerbang yang lumayan besar dengan simbol berupa naga ungu di depannya.

_Hmm… naga itu, kurasa Atsushi sudah mendapat restu dari sang naga sisik pelangi untuk menggunakan kristal pemberiannya. Tidak heran ia dengan mudah membuka portal sihir dan waktu. _Pikir Seijuurou yang begitu terkesan dengan kemampuan rekannya.

"Ayo, Aka-chin… kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Murasakibara yang membuka gerbang itu dengan tangan kirinya sampai terbuka.

Seijuurou memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum dirinya melangkah memasuki gerbang sihir yang dibuat oleh rekannya, setelah dirinya masuk ke sana barulah Murasakibara mengikuti Seijuurou dari belakang. Tidak lebih dari lima detik setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gerbang sihir, gerbang yang dibuat oleh sang _Guard _akhirnya menghilang dengan begitu cepatnya, tidak menyisakan apapun di dunia ilusi yang masih terpasang di sana.

* * *

**Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Japan**

Di bawah guyuran air yang mengalir dari _shower, _kita bisa menemukan Seijuurou tengah membersihkan darah _siren _yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan warna merah yang menjijikkan tersebut pudar dan terbawa ikut mengalir ke tempat pembuangan, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang sudah bersih dan basah sepeninggalnya. Remaja itu tidak beralih dari tempatnya meski ia sudah berdiri di bawah guyuran air lebih dari 15 menit, bahkan saat suhu tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin pun Seijuurou masih belum berpindah, terlalu banyak pikiran yang ada di dalam kepalanya sehingga hal sekecil seperti itu pun tidak ia pedulikan.

Seijuurou meletakkan kedua tangannya pada tembok porselain yang ada di hadapannya sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan rasa dingin dari guyuran air menimpa tengkuk dan kepalanya.

Perkataan dari sang _siren _yang terbunuh di lantai hutan ilusi beberapa waktu yang lalu berputar-putar di benaknya. Sebuah kenyataan yang telak menimpanya, _Black Lily _menginginkan Kuroko karena mereka yakin remaja berambut biru langit tersebut memiliki benda yang mereka cari-cari selama ini. Tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin? Kuroko adalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki sihir dalam darahnya, bahkan ia pun bukan seorang _hunter_ dan begitu pula keluarganya, lalu bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa memiliki benda yang begitu penting seperti kristal Gem? Semuanya mustahil untuk terjadi.

Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya dan ia pun mulai mengingat pelajaran sejarah yang dulu pernah ibunya berikan padanya ketika ia masih kecil. Kristal Gem adalah sebuah kristal yang diciptakan dari kelima inti sihir dari lima pendiri 2500 tahun yang lalu setelah peperangan yang besar di antara mereka berhenti, kristal tersebut adalah simbol dari perdamaian dan merupakan kunci penting untuk menemukan roh yang menjaga dua belas gerbang mistis yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia supernatural. Dari apa yang Seijuurou ketahui, tidak ada seorang manusia normal pun bisa memegang maupun menggunakan kristal tersebut kecuali mereka yang telah dipilih secara langsung oleh sang kristal sendiri. Bila melihat dari incarannya yang berupa kristal Gem, berarti Seijuurou dapat menyimpulkan apa yang _Black Lily _inginkan. Kemungkinan besar mereka ingin menemukan kedua belas roh penjaga dan memaksa mereka untuk membuka gerbang mistis, dan apabila kedua belas gerbang itu terbuka secara bersamaan maka yang terjadi adalah…

"Ragnarok untuk sekali lagi." Gumam Seijuurou yang menyelesaikan kalimat dalam benaknya, ia menempelkan keningnya pada lengan kanannya yang tengah menempel pada dinding kamar mandi di depannya. "Kekacauan akibat Ragnarok 2500 tahun lalu saja sudah mampu membinasakan setengah dari dunia manusia, dan itupun gerbang yang terbuka baru berjumlah lima dari dua belas. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kedua belas gerbangnya terbuka. Bahkan akibat pertarungan dua tahun yang lalu itu pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekacauan di masa lalu. Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari Haizaki?"

Sebuah tawa hambar namun dingin keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, kelihatannya beban yang ada di pundak kecil remaja berambut merah itu semakin bertambah berat.

_Mereka mengincar Tetsuya untuk mendapatkan Gem, dan kelihatannya mau tidak mau aku dan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya harus melindungi anak itu bila tidak ingin Ragnarok terjadi sekali lagi._ Pikir Seijuurou, kali ini sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. Secara perlahan-lahan misteri yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya mulai dapat ia susun untuk menemukan jawabannya, mungkin inilah yang dimaksudkan ibunya dulu dan mungkin ini jugalah alasan mengapa ibunya menyerahkan Kuroko padanya. Beberapa kemungkinan masih ada, namun masih beberapa yang baru Seijuurou ungkap dan ini adalah salah satunya.

"Dan satu-satunya yang bisa memberikanku jawaban adalah Tetsuya sendiri. Menarik." Gumam Seijuurou lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kiri Seijuurou menutup kran _shower_ untuk menghentikan aliran airnya, setelah itu ia pun mengambil handuk yang sudah ia sediakan di sana dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dari tetesan-tetesan air. Setelah mengikatkan handuk tadi di pinggangnya, Seijuurou pun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Seijuurou yang sudah rapi dengan mengenakan T-shirt lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan celana berwarna biru tua pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia berjalan menyelusuri koridor manor besarnya untuk menuju ke kamar tempat Kuroko dirawat, kemungkinan besar keempat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya pasti berada di dana, Seijuurou yakin akan hal itu sebab ia tidak pernah salah dalam memprediksikan sesuatu, meskipun apa yang ia prediksikan tersebut adalah hal sederhana yang terkadang dianggap remeh oleh semua orang.

Saat ia akan berbelok ke ujung kanan, dirinya berpapasan dengan Murasakibara yang tengah membawa sebuah piring besar yang berisi biskuit cokelat.

"Aka-chin, kau sudah selesai mandi rupanya." Ujar Murasakibara, ia menjejeri langkah Seijuurou dan ikut untuk menuju kamar Kuroko.

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya. "Membersihkan darah serta bau amisnya yang menempel itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Di mana yang lainnya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan kalem, tidak mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia tahu di mana yang lainnya kini berada.

Tangan kanan Murasakibara mengambil sebuah biskuit dari dalam piring besarnya dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa cokelat yang lumer di dalam mulutnya membuat sang bayi besar tersenyum malas, namun ada kilatan penuh kebahagiaan yang terlintas di kedua mata amethystnya.

"Mereka semua berkumpul di dalam kamar Kuro-chin. Kurasa Mido-chin masih menyembuhkan Kuro-chin yang belum tersadar, sementara Kise-chin hanya mondar-mandir di sana seperti orang yang tidak jelas." Jawab Murasakibara dengan jujur.

"Jadi Tetsuya belum sadar rupanya."

"Belum, Aka-chin. Kuro-chin masih tidur." Hanya itu yang Murasakibara berikan sebagai penjelasan, ia terlalu sibuk memakan kudapan cokelat yang ada di atas piring yang tengah ia bawa.

Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas karena itu, namun ia tidak peduli setelahnya sebab mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan kamar Kuroko. Remaja berambut merah itu membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, dan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang bayi besar ternyata benar. Di dalam kamar Kuroko ia bisa melihat Midorima tengah menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan Kuroko secara total, remaja berkacamata tersebut tengah duduk di atas kursi yang ada di samping Kuroko yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sementara Midorima menyembuhkan Kuroko, Aomine berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan kedua lengannya berada di dalam saku celananya sementara ekspresinya yang ia tunjukkan adalah rasa bosan, meskipun demikian Seijuurou bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas pada sepasang mata biru sapphire milik Aomine. Bila Midorima dan Aomine bersikap begitu tenang, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kise Ryouta. Seperti yang Murasakibara beritahukan padanya tadi, Kise terlihat begitu panik dan ia pun berjalan kesana kemari di dalam kamar untuk meredakan rasa panik yang ada di dalam sistem tubuhnya.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Aomine dan Kise pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan mereka berdua mendapati Seijuurou beserta Murasakibara masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya, Shintarou?" tanya Seijuurou, ia berjalan mendekati Midorima yang saat itu telah selesai menyembuhkan Kuroko, tapi yang bersangkutan sejak tadi belum sadarkan diri.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan ujung jari telunjuk kirinya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, _nanodayo, _luka-luka Kuroko sudah berhasil aku sembuhkan sehingga ia tidak akan menemukan lecet ataupun merasakan sakit lagi. Hanya saja ia belum siuman, _nanodayo._" Jawab Midorima, ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Duduk selama sepuluh menit membuatnya lelah juga, terlebih lagi sihirnya terus ia keluarkan untuk menyembuhkan Kuroko.

"Begitu…." Hanya itulah yang Seijuurou utarakan, ia mengambil tempat duduk Midorima di samping Kuroko berbaring.

Kise yang mendengar penjelasan Midorima akhirnya bernafas lega, ia pun menghentikan tindakan bodohnya seperti orang yang membuat lubang di lantai.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga, Kise." Gumam Aomine dengan leganya, pasalnya sejak tadi kepalanya sakit melihat Kise yang jalan tidak tentu arah seperti orang gila.

"Diam kau, Aominecchi! Aku hanya khawatir pada keadaan Kurokocchi… aaah~ luka yang Kurokocchi alami tadi benar-benar membuatku takut-ssu." Kata Kise, ia menghela nafas leganya.

Midorima yang sebenarnya khawatir juga dengan keadaan Kuroko lagi-lagi tidak mau mengakuinya, ia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan hal itu agar yang lain tidak menertawakannya. Remaja berambut hijau tersebut mengambil tempat duduk di atas sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan, badannya terasa sedikit kaku karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menggunakan sihir sebanyak sekarang setelah dua tahun lamanya ia tidak menggunakannya.

"Kita harus bersyukur mawar yang menjerat Kuroko belum berwarna merah semua, _nanodayo._" Kata Midorima dengan suara lantangnya, ia menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran sofa tempatnya duduk.

Aomine yang sedikit penasaran dengan tanaman penjerat tadi akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Memang ada apa dengan tanaman itu, _four eyes_?!"

Alis kiri Midorima berkedut saat Aomine memanggilnya '_four eyes'_ dan ia pun juga menghiraukan suara Kise yang tengah menertawakannya gara-gara penggilan Aomine padanya. Bertindak seperti orang yang berkepala dingin, Midorima pun mendorong kacamatanya ke atas lagi.

"Tanaman yang mengikat Kuroko itu adalah tanaman berbahaya, _nanodayo. Rosa venenum _atau dalam bahasa singkatnya adalah mawar beracun adalah tanaman yang dibuat dari sihir seorang _siren _hutan. Tanaman itu menyerap darah korbannya yang terbelit, darah tersebut adalah makanan untuk sang tanaman dan bila warna putih tanaman itu berubah menjadi merah maka racun yang sangat mematikan akan disuntikkan ke dalam tubuh korban melalui durinya, _nanodayo._" Jawab Midorima. "Dari yang aku tahu, hampir 93% korban yang terjerat tanaman itu tidak akan bertahan hidup, _nanodayo._ Dan Kuroko sangat beruntung di sini."

Seijuurou menghiraukan keempat rekannya yang masih berbincang mengenai tanaman beracun tersebut. Kedua mata heterokromnya ia fokuskan pada sosok Kuroko yang masih tertidur di sana, harus ia akui kalau sosok yang terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh ini ternyata menyimpan rahasia yang besar, bahkan Seijuurou tidak yakin kalau Kuroko mengetahuinya sendiri. Sebab dari apa yang Seijuurou amati mengenai Kuroko, anak ini menganggap dunia itu normal dan tidak ada yang aneh, bahkan ia berpikir kalau dirinya tidak lebih dari seorang anak manusia yang biasa.

"Ne, Akasicchi... Tadi 'kan kau yang terakhir meninggalkan hutan ilusi bersama Murasakicchi. Nah, apa ada informasi yang kau dapat dari _siren _tadi-ssu?" Tanya Kise secara tiba-tiba.

Seijuurou menatap Kise dengan tajam, dan hal ini langsung membuat remaja berambut kuning keemasan tersebut merasa gugup. _Akasicchi menyeramkan-ssu, _pikir Kise yang panik.

"A-aku ingin tahu-ssu!" Ujar Kise cepat-cepat, takut kalau Seijuurou salang tangkap akan maksud Kise.

Dari belakang Kise menghiraukan perkataan Murasakibara yang menjulukinya penakut. Tentu saja ia menghiraukan hal tersebut, dan tentu saja dirinya memang takut pada Seijuurou. Pemimpinnya ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari demon manapun yang pernah Kise lihat, tidak peduli kalau wajah Seijuurou itu terlihat berbanding terbalik dari demon namun sifatnya tersebut kejam luar biasa. Bahkan Seijuurou tidak segan-segan untuk bertindak sadis, bahkan kepada rekannya sendiri.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau tinggal tanya saja, Ryouta." Kata Seijuurou, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh yang lainnya. Kedua mata heterokromnya menatap sosok Kuroko dengan lembut. "Makhluk yang membuat Tetsuya seperti ini adalah bagian dari _Black Lily_ seperti yang kalian tahu, tapi ada satu informasi yang membuatku sedikit tidak percaya."

Mendengar langsung dari mulut Seijuurou sendiri kalau dirinya tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya justru membuat keempat rekannya memberikan tatapan takjub dan horror pada saat yang sama. Ini baru pertama kali mereka melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou, seseorang yang terkenal kalau dirinya selalu benar dan apa yang ia prediksikan tidak pernah meleset mengatakan ia tidak percaya pada dirinya? Kalau memang Seijuurou mengatakan itu, berarti situasinya memang tidak seringan yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Apa itu, Akashi?" tanya Aomine, dari suaranya ia sedikit ragu pula.

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou akhirnya beralih dari sosok Tetsuya, ia menatap ke arah keempat rekannya. "_Siren _itu mengatakan kalau pemimpin _Black Lily _menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kristal Gem dari tangan Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou dengan nada tenang, seolah-olah yang ia katakan adalah bagaimana cuaca hari itu.

Dua detik pun berlalu, tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah kata apapun karena otak keempat orang anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _masih memproses perkataan Seijuurou. Dan detik berikutnya, empat pasang mata menatap ke arah Seijuurou dengan tatapan yang penuh akan keterkejutan.

"Kuroko memiliki Gem?" Tanya Midorima, bagian kanan lensa kacamatanya sedikit retak karena keterkejutannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa-ssu?"

"Tetsu!"

"…."

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Seijuurou merasakan sakit kepala menghinggapinya lagi. Apa yang dirasakan oleh keempat rekannya bisa ia maklumi dengan baik, sebab dirinya pun juga sama tidak mengertinya.

"Yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini hanyalah Tetsuya seorang. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu Tetsuya sadar dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan semua ini." Kata Seijuurou sebagai keputusan akhir, dan dari ekspresi mereka semua sepertinya mereka setuju dengan perkataan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengalihkan kedua matanya dan melihat sosok tunangannya lagi. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut lembut milik Kuroko secara perlahan. Sama seperti yang lainnya, ia pun ingin menyelesaikan semua misteri ini dengan tuntas. Seijuurou bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan ketika ia memberitahukan akan Ragnarok bila semuanya terlambat.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, aku ingin tahu siapa kau ini sebenarnya? _Tanya Seijuurou dalam hati, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu dingin ketika ia menatap sosok manis milik seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu.

* * *

**Unknown Location, Japan**

Sebuah bunyi nafas yang terengah-engah itu terdengar begitu jelas di tempat latihan luas yang ada di belakang manor besar tersebut. Sebuah bayangan dari seorang pemuda terlihat begitu jelas di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh ada di sana, wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas sebab sebuah mantel berkerudung yang berwarna hitam pekat itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya serta sebagian besar wajahnya, hanya bagian hidung dan mulutnya saja yang terlihat dari balik mantel hitam yang menutupi wajahnya tersebut.

Meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan begitu jelas, tapi sang pemuda yang mengenakan mantel tersebut dengan sangat jelasnya bisa melihat sebuah sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sosok yang kedua itu saat ini tengah berdiri memunggunginya dan suara nafas yang berat adalah terdengar dari sana. Sepertinya sosok kedua tadi barusan membuat halaman belakang manor menjadi berantakan, terlihat dari banyaknya conkelan tanah di sana-sini serta beberapa pohon yang tumbang dan terbakar di sana.

"Salah satu pionmu gagal lagi untuk melaksanakan misi yang kau berika. Bukankah itu sedikit menyedihkan, bahkan untuk ukuranmu, _leader-sama_?" ujar sosok yang pertama, suaranya terdengar begitu sadis namun ia terlihat begitu menikmati akan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil oleh sosok pertama dengan sebutan "_leader-sama_" itu tidak memberikan respon apapun pada sosok yang pertama. Ia mengelap keringat yang menempel di dahinya menggunakan lengan kirinya, sebuah handuk kecil yang ada di atas batu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia _summon_ dengan begitu mudahnya dan benda itu langsung terbang ke arahnya, pemuda tersebut menangkapnya lalu menggunakan benda itu untuk mengelap peluh yang menempel di wajahnya lalu meletakkannya di atas bahu kirinya. Untuk sementara sosok sang "pemimpin" yang dimaksud sosok pertama menghiraukan kalimat tadi, namun reaksi diam seperti itu malah membuat sosok yang pertama semakin terhibur.

"Huh.. apa ini bentuk ekspresi kekecewaan yang kau keluarkan, _leader-sama?_" Tanya sosok yang pertama, kali ini dengan suara yang penuh sindiran.

Sebuah petir yang berasal dari langit menyambar batu yang ada di sampingnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping adalah respon yang diberikan oleh sang pemimpin. Sosok sang pemimpin itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua mata kelabunya memberikan _glare _dingin kepada sosok pertama yang langsung diam ketika melihat petir abadi yang merupakan elemen dari sang pemimpin mulai muncul. Langit yang tadinya begitu tenang kini dipenuhi oleh awan mendung dan suara petir serta bayangan kilat pun mengiringi emosi dari sosok sang pemimpin _Black Lily _tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantu dirimu dengan menutup mulutmu itu." Sebuah suara yang lirih namun mengandung ancaman yang berbahaya itu keluar dari mulut sosok yang kedua.

Kalimat tersebut bukannya membuat sosok pemuda bermantel hitam tadi diam seribu bahasa namun malah membuatnya tertawa, baginya apa yang dikatakan sang pemimpin sangat lucu.

"Ohh…. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, _leader-sama,_ kau terlalu menyukai suaraku untuk menyuruhku diam begitu saja." Ujar sosok yang pertama, ia pun beranjak dari posisinya yang semula dan memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok yang kedua. "Pionmu yang kedua gagal untuk membawakan kristal Gem dari anak itu. Yang pertama saja terlalu dimabukkan oleh darah Kuroko Tetsuya, dan sosok yang kedua terlalu angkuh untuk ukuran makhluk lemah seperti dirinya. Siapa sangka kalau _Kiseki no Sedai _masih hidup? Dan terlebih lagi mereka begitu dekat dengan targetmu itu."

Sosok misterius yang pertama tersebut mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada bahu sosok sang pemimpin _Black Lily_, membuat sepasang mata kelabu milik sang pemimpin mendelik penuh amarah.

"Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan, _leader-sama_?" tanya sosok yang pertama.

Sang pemimpin dari _Black Lily _tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang mata kelabu dari lawan bicaranya. Untuk sementara ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, tidak ada gunanya ia terbawa emosi seperti itu. Dan setelah ia merasa tenang, ia pun membuka kedua matanya untuk sekali lagi.

"Dan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya sang pemimpin dengan suara yang sudah mulai tenang.

Sebuah seringai yang terlihat begitu licik muncul di bibir sosok yang pertama, bahkan aura yang penuh akan kelicikan pun mulai terasa di sekeliling sosok tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin menangkap anak anjing dalam genggamanmu, mengapa kau tidak menariknya ke perangkapmu sendiri lalu meremasnya sampai habis?"

Kalimat itu membuat sang pemimpin bermata kelabu tersebut teerdiam. Perkataan tersebut merupakan sebuah kalimat yang mengandung kode dari masa lalu, hal itu pun membuatnya berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Namun ketika pemuda bermata kelabu tersebut telah paham akan maksud dari sosok bermantel hitam di sampingnya, seringai yang lebih licik dari yang sosok pertama keluarkan pun muncul di wajah sang pemimpin _Black Lily. _Rencana yang memiliki aroma busuk pun mulai tersusun dengan sangat rapi di dalam otaknya.

"Ternyata kau lebih licik dari apa yang kuperkirakan…." Pemuda bermata kelabu itu melirik ke arah rekannya dan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. "Hanamiya."

* * *

"_Seijuurou sayang, hunter itu ada karena dua buah alasan yang jelas. Mereka ada untuk melindungi manusia dari serangan makhluk supernatural dan untuk mencegah Ragnarok terjadi lagi dengan nyawa mereka sebagai taruhannya. Apa kau siap untuk menjadi seorang hunter, Seijuurou?"_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu**

"Tetchan." Panggil seorang wanita berambut biru muda kepada sang buah hati, suaranya begitu lembut dan ditambah senyuman penuh kasih sayang di wajah cantiknya membuat sang buah hati yang dipanggil pun mau tidak mau memberikan senyum kecil di wajah mungilnya.

"Okaa-san." Jawab sang buah hati yang wanita itu maksud.

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sembilan tahun tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya ketika sang ibu memanggil namanya. Kedua matanya yang masih setengah tertutup menatap ke arah ibunya, tatapannya memberikan pertanyaan mengapa sang ibu membangunkannya saat ini. Tentu saja ekspresi yang manis dari Kuroko itu membuat sang ibu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut biru langitnya yang terlihat berantakan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetchan sekarang? Apa sudah sedikit lebih baik?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala kecilnya untuk memberikan tanda kalau ia sudah lebih baik dari keadaan sebelumnya. Ia tidak memberikan protes ketika sang ibu menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya yang dingin pada kening Kuroko, merasakan suhu tubuh anak itu apakah sudah normal apa belum.

"Ah.. Suhu tubuh Tetchan sudah hampir mendekati normal, namun masih sedikit hangat. Okaa-san harap Tetchan segera sembuh." Gumam sang ibu, dielusnya rambut sang buah hati dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, puteranya ini memang manis.

"Aku juga berharap demikian, Okaa-san." Sahut Kuroko, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kecil pada tubuh sang ibu yang balas memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Tetchan merasa nyaman sekarang?"

Kepala kecil Kuroko mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya, ia masih merasa begitu lelah. Semalaman penuh ia terserang demam dan sekarang ini tubuhnya merasa begitu lemah, mungkin suhunya tidaklah setinggi kemarin malam namun kondisi tubuhnya yang kecil tersebut belum bisa dikatakan sehat. Pelukan sang ibu terasa begitu hangat, seperti memberikan sebuah perlindungan yang tidak pernah Kuroko kira, melindunginya dari bahaya apapun di dunia ini.

Kelopak mata Kuroko terasa begitu berat, ia ingin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyerahkan dirinya pada rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat tersebut, namun Kuroko tidak mau menyerah pada rasa kantuk itu sebab ia masih ingin bersama dengan sang ibu. Melihat keadaan buah hatinya yang melawan rasa kantuk tersebut membuat senyuman manis dari sang ibu muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa Tetchan merasa mengantuk sekarang?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembutnya.

Kuroko menguap sekali lagi, diusapnya mata kirinya dengan tangan kirinya untuk menahan kantuk tapi apa yang dilakukannya tersebut rasanya sia-sia. Dan ditambah lagi dengan belaian penuh kasih sayang pada rambut Kuroko dari sang ibu tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu keadaannya.

"Kalau Tetchan mengantuk, lebih baik Tetchan tidur saja dulu. Nanti kalau waktunya tiba, Okaa-san akan membangunkan Tetchan." Gumam sang ibu.

"Tidak, Okaa-san. Aku masih ingin bersama Okaa-san di sini." Sahut Kuroko yang tidak setuju dengan perkataan sang ibu, namun ia begitu mengantuk sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Okaa-san akan selalu di sini untuk menemani Tetchan. Jadi Tetchan tidak akan merindukan Okaa-san."

Kuroko mendongak ke atas untuk melihat raut wajah sang ibu. "Apa Okaa-san janji akan ada di sampingku saat aku bangun?" suara lirih yang keluar dari mulut mungil Kuroko membuat hati sang ibu tersentuh.

Senyuman lembut sang ibu yang ditunjukkannya pada Kuroko berubah menjadi sedikit sedih dan pilu, rasanya kedua matanya ingin menitikkan air mata ketika melihat ekspresi polos yang Kuroko tampilkan padanya itu, sang ibu merasa berterima kasih karena Kuroko tidak bisa membaca ekspresi tersebut. Sang ibu tidak membalas perkataan Kuroko, namun ia melepaskan sebuah liontin yang ia kenakan di lehernya dan diikatkannya benda itu di leher Kuroko.

"Liontin Okaa-san." Gumam Kuroko dengan suara lirih, jemari mungilnya itu memegang kristal kecil berwarna biru langit yang menjadi _pendant_ pada liontin milik ibunya yang kini ia kenakan di lehernya tersebut.

Sang ibu mengangguk singkat. "Benda ini akan menjaga Tetchan kalau Okaa-san tidak lagi bersama Tetchan di sini." Kata sang ibu dengan nada sedih.

Kuroko yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang ibu alih-alih langsung menatap mata sang ibu yang begitu identik dengan miliknya. Kedua telapak mungil miliknya ditempelkannya pada kedua sisi wajah sang ibu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Okaa-san." Kata Kuroko yang saat ini sudah setengah tidur namun masih mampu untuk menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Tidak apa, Tetchan, suatu saat Tetchan akan mengerti." Jawab sang ibu, ia pun mengecup dahi sang buah hati dengan begitu lembutnya. "Sampai saat itu tiba, Okaa-san harap Tetchan akan baik-baik saja."

Kalimat terakhir yang ibu Kuroko katakan padanya tidak bisa ia dengarkan, sebab ketika bibir milik sang ibu memberikan ciuman singkat pada keningnya, rasa kantuk yang lebih hebat dari tadi langsung menyerang Kuroko, membuat kedua kelopak mata Kuroko langsung tertutup dan rasa gelap yang begitu ia kenal menyelimutinya begitu saja.

"Maafkan Okaa-san dan Otou-san, Tetchan." Gumam sang ibu untuk sekali lagi. Setelah melihat Kuroko yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu, ibu Kuroko membaringkan sang buah hati di atas tempat tidurnya lagi lalu menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu dengan selimut yang hangat.

* * *

**Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Japan (Present)**

Sudah sehari penuh Kuroko Tetsuya tidak sadarkan diri setelah penyerangan tadi siang, dan sampai sekarang pun masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Keadaannya ini tentu membuat _Kiseki no Sedai _menjadi khawatir, padahal Kuroko ini bukanlah teman yang mereka kenal dalam jangka waktu yang lama, namun entah mengapa mereka berlima merasa dekat dengan remaja berambut biru langit tersebut. Rasanya aneh memang, tapi aura yang dimiliki Kuroko di sekitarnya ini mampu membuat siapapun yang mendekatinya ingin melindungi remaja bertubuh kecil tersebut, mungkin karena inilah _Kiseki no Sedai _merasa protektif pada Kuroko, tidak peduli baru kenal dengannya atau tidak.

Terlebih lagi, penjelasan Seijuurou kalau Kuroko memiliki kristal Gem di tangannya semakin membuat penjagaan _Kiseki no Sedai _kepada remaja ini semakin kuat, tidak hanya itu saja tapi Kuroko Tetsuya ini adalah tunangan dari salah satu anggota mereka, pemimpin mereka lebih tepatnya. Tidak keran kalau sifat yang mereka rasakan begitu nyata ketika berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Rasanya seperti Kuroko Tetsuya adalah bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai _itu sendiri.

"Midorima bilang Tetsu akan siuman tidak lama lagi, namun sudah lima jam lamanya kita tunggu tapi tetap saja ia belum bangun dari tidurnya." Kata Aomine yang mulai menggerutu.

Remaja berkulit gelap tersebut merasa tidak sabar dan pekerjaan yang paling tidak disukainya adalah menunggu, Aomine Daiki bukanlah remaja yang sabaran dan ia lebih cocok untuk melakukan aksi daripada menunggu seperti ini. Kedua mata sapphire-nya menatap sosok Kuroko yang masih tergolek tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur, di samping Kuroko yang tidur ia juga melihat Seijuurou duduk di sebuah kursi yang didekatkan di samping tempat tidur dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas pangkuannya, pemimpinnya tersebut tengah membaca buku seraya menjaga tunangannya yang masih belum siuman.

"Daiki… kalau kau merasa tidak betah berada di sini, bagaimana kalau kau membantu Ryouta berbelanja?" tanya Seijuurou tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada buku yang tengah ia baca tersebut, kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya itu lebih cocok disebut perintah daripada pertanyaan.

"Cih.. aku tidak suka bersama dengan model berisik itu." Gumam Aomine dari posisi tidurannya di atas sofa, tentu saja suaranya tidak mengisyaratkan penyangkalan keras untuk Seijuurou, dirinya masih sayang nyawa. "Dia terlalu tidak berguna pada saat-saat seperti ini."

"Hoo… kupikir kalian berdua adalah 'sahabat baik', apa aku salah?" tanya Seijuurou lagi, remaja laki-laki berambut merah darah tersebut membalikkan buku yang ada di atas pangkuannya ke halaman berikutnya. Seijuurou memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sahabat baik' yang barusan ia utarakan.

_Sahabat baik? _Tanya Aomine dalam hati, ia ingin menyangkal pernyataan yang Seijuurou katakan itu, tapi mereka berdua tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya ia menyangkal ataupun menyembunyikan, sebab bagaimanapun juga Akashi Seijuurou telah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan darinya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Akashi." Kata Aomine, ia tidak berselera untuk berdebat dengan pemimpinnya.

Seijuurou terkekeh kecil sebelum memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan Aku-tahu-apa-maksudmu-jadi-kau-tidak-perlu-menyangkalnya-lagi-Daiki pada Aomine, yang tentu saja dihiraukan oleh remaja berambut biru gelap tersebut. Aomine Daiki mungkin memang seorang yang berpikiran sederhana, namun ia tidaklah bodoh untuk berdebat dengan Seijuurou. Pemimpinnya itu terlalu pintar memainkan kata-kata, bahkan kata yang sederhana pun bisa mematikan seorang Aomine Daiki dengan mudahnya, tidak peduli kalau Aomine adalah _Ace _dari _Kiseki no Sedai _atau bukan.

"Ini tidak sepertimu, Daiki, kau terlalu cepat menyerah sebelum memberikan tanggapan." Gumam Seijuurou, ia kembali lagi pada buku bacaannya.

Aomine mendengus kecil. "Meskipun aku mengatakan sesuatu, kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu dalam permainanmu sendiri, Akashi. Daripada aku buang-buang waktu, lebih baik aku memilih menyerah darimu." Jawab Aomine.

"Pilihan yang cukup bijak untuk ukuran orang sepertimu." Sahut Seijuurou, remaja itu meletakkan siku tangan kirinya di atas tumpuan kedua kakinya lalu menggunakan tangan kirinya tersebut untuk menyangga dagunya, kedua mata heterokrom miliknya tersebut jatuh pada sosok seorang Aomine Daiki yang terlihat begitu sibuk memandangi langit-langit ruangan. "Tapi tidak cukup bijak bila kau bertanya padaku."

"Akashi, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kau katakan itu." Kali ini Aomine, satu-satunya orang yang berada di kamar Kuroko selain Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu, menatap ke arah pemimpinnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, tapi kau memilih untuk tidak tahu akan hal itu." Kata Seijuurou, buku yang ada di pangkuannya terlupakan begitu saja.

Aomine memandang pemimpinnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia tidak pernah suka kalau Seijuurou sudah masuk ke dalam urusannya seperti ini. Tapi Seijuurou adalah Seijuurou, ia tahu akan segalanya.

"Kalau ini mengenai aku menyerah dalam permainanmu, aku katakan kalau aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kau selalu menang dalam permainanmu, Akashi." Ujar Aomine, mencoba mengelak dari maksud yang diungkapkan oleh Seijuurou.

"Hmm… Seperti dugaanku, kau tahu tapi memilih untuk tidak mau tahu. Entah mengapa aku merasa kasihan pada Ryouta sekarang." Sahut Seijuurou, suaranya begitu dingin saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sudahlah, Akashi… aku tidak mau membahas hal itu!" Aomine mengelak secara singkat, ia lelah dengan semua permainan yang digunakan oleh Seijuurou padanya. Ada sedikit nada kesal dalam perkataan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

Setelah kalimat yang terdengar kasar itu keluar dari mulut Aomine, tiba-tiba Aomine merasakan suhu ruangan tersebut turun beberapa derajat. Rasanya begitu dingin, namun dingin yang ia rasakan saat ini bukanlah dingin yang normal, namun dingin yang sangat mencekam. Rasa dingin ini mengingatkanya ketika ia berhadapan dengan ratu salju yang terkenal akan kebiasaannya memakan jantung orang-orang yang melihatnya, begitu menyeramkan dan dingin.

_Shit, aku telah membuat marah Akashi. _Pikir Aomine yang panik, remaja itu secara otomatis langsung beranjak dari sofa tempat berbaringnya tadi dan tanpa sadar beranjak dari sana, kedua kakinya membawa Aomine mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding ruangan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya terutama ketika sepasang mata heterokrom yang menakutkan milik Seijuurou langsung bertemu dengannya.

"Kau punya nyali untuk memerintahku ternyata." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou terdengar begitu dingin, namun dibalik dinginnya nada yang ia gunakan itu Aomine bisa merasakan kekesalan yang Seijuurou pendam. Kekesalan pada seorang Aomine Daiki.

Kulit gelap milik Aomine memucat secara tiba-tiba, sementara keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Seijuurou memicingkan kedua matanya melihat gelagat Aomine.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu akan hal itu, Daiki. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari mata _emperor_-ku." Kata Seijuurou. "Mungkin kesalahan masa lalumu memang tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi, tapi kau harus ingat, Daiki. Kise Ryouta dan yang lainnya itu adalah milikku, dan aku tidak akan mentolerir orang yang menyakiti mereka meski itu hanya sehelai rambut pun. Tidak terkecuali dirimu."

Suhu ruangan bertambah menjadi dingin seiring kalimat tajam yang Seijuurou lontarkan menusuk dada Aomine. Ingatan dua tahun lalu kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, kedua matanya yang tadi terlihat tenang kini berubah seperti orang yang baru saja melihat sesuatu yang horror, trauma yang dulu pernah ia kubur kini kembali lagi.

Bayangan seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergolek tidak berdaya di atas siraman darahnya sendiri lagi-lagi terbayang di benaknya, pemuda yang dalam bayangannya itu tersenyum kecil namun kedua matanya sudah tidak memiliki sinar kehidupan saat Aomine menjangkaunya. Begitu banyak luka ada di tubuh putih mulus itu, bahkan sihir yang mengitari tubuhnya pun sudah tidak bisa dirasakan lagi, layaknya sebuah jasad yang tidak bernyawa. Aomine tahu dirinya terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya, dan ia pun tahu kalau ini semua adalah salahnya. Anak itu mengatakan kalau ia mempercayai Aomine untuk melindunginya, namun nyatanya apa? Ia hanya berdiri seperti orang tidak berguna saat _Black Lily _menangkap anak itu, bahkan ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Kise alami selama dalam sekapan mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir ini, penjagaan yang Aomine Daiki bangun hancur berkeping-keping di hadapan pemimpinnya. Seijuurou menatap sosok Aomine dengan dingin, remaja berkulit gelap itu langsung bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya, tatapan penuh kesedihan dan horror terlihat jelas pada sepasang mata sapphire itu. Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas, Aomine dan Kise memiliki sejarah yang sangat pelik, inilah yang membuatnya ingin melupakan masa lalu, tapi perkataan Aomine yang mengatakan salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai _dengan sebutan tidak berguna membuatnya sedikit kesal, terlebih lagi ini adalah Kise Ryouta, satu-satunya orang yang memberikan banyak pengorbanan untuk melindungi mereka semua.

_Daiki, apa kau sadar kalau kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar? Kurasa kau perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi._ Pikir Seijuurou, remaja berambut merah menyala itu melepaskan sihirnya yang mengikat ruangan tersebut, membuat suhu ruangan serta suasana yang di sana menjadi normal lagi.

"Daiki, kendalikan dirimu!" Kata Seijuurou, ia menatap sosok rekannya dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Aomine, namun secara langsung ia pun menutup mulutnya kembali, tidak jadi mengutarakan hal itu.

Gerakan singkat dari jemari Kuroko yang mulai bergerak menarik perhatian Seijuurou, membuat remaja bermata heterokrom itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Daiki, cepat panggil Shintarou untuk ke sini sekarang!" Perintah Seijuurou tanpa melihat ke arah Aomine.

Kalimat perintah yang Seijuurou berikan membuat Aomine tersadar dari ambang ilusi yang membelit pikirannya, remaja bermata sapphire tersebut bangkit dari posisinya dan segera beranjak dari sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, perkataan Seijuurou yang sebelumnya masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Sebelum Aomine keluar dari ruangan Kuroko, kalimat selanjutnya yang Seijuurou utarakan benar-benar membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ryouta di masa lalu adalah bentuk dari kelemahan kita, Daiki. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, namun aku juga tidak mau kalau kau melupakan hal itu. Kau adalah _knight _yang aku pilih, aku berharap banyak padamu."

Meski keadaan pikirannya masih kalut, Aomine memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu supaya ia bisa menyuruh Midorima memenuhi panggilan yang Seijuurou buat. Kali ini ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk merenung, memikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Mungkin bertemu dengan Kise ada di dalam agendanya, ia ingin memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja, apalagi dalam keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Dengan pikiran seperti itu di dalam kepalanya, akhirnya Aomine Daiki meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian di kamar Kuroko.

"Anak itu masih harus banyak belajar." Gumam Seijuurou, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sosok Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko masih terbaring seperti tadi, terlihat kalau tidak akan ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Namun apa yang Seijuurou lihat tadi bukanlah sekedar tipuan ilusi belaka, ia melihat jari Kuroko bergerak sedikit untuk kedua kalinya. Didekatinya tubuh remaja berambut biru langit tersebut, dan dengan perlahan Seijuurou mengecek denyut nadi Kuroko untuk memastikan kalau detak jantung Kuroko berjalan dengan normal.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau mendengarku… cepatlah buka kedua matamu." Kata Seijuurou yang setengah berbisik di telinga Kuroko.

Gerakan di jari Kuroko terlihat semakin jelas, sebentar lagi anak itu akan bangun. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Seijuurou, remaja berambut merah tersebut membelai lembut rambut tunangannya, ia menggumamkan sesuatu untuk menarik kesadaran Kuroko kembali.

Satu menit pun akhirnya berlalu dan gerakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kuroko terlihat lagi, dan akhirnya yang Seijuurou tunggu pun datang saat kedua kelopak mata Kuroko mulai terbuka. Awalnya bola mata bening berwarna biru langit itu terlihat sedikit berkabut, namun lama-kelamaan setelah Kuroko mencoba untuk menarik kesadarannya kembali matanya pun terlihat semakin jernih, ia mulai melihat akan di mana dirinya sekarang dan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya meski pikirannya masih diselimuti oleh kabut tipis yang mencoba menariknya kembali ke alam bawah sadar.

Tapi tatapan Kuroko yang tadinya tidak fokus kini perlahan-lahan mulai fokus, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna merah yang sangat cerah. Warna merah itu menarik perhatian Kuroko untuk sadar, dan bisikan yang lembut dari si pemilik warna merah tersebut membangkitkan dirinya lagi.

"A-Akashi-kun." Gumam Kuroko dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

Belaian lembut yang Kuroko rasakan tidak berhenti, membuatnya semakin nyaman meski tubuhnya masih terasa lelah.

"Apa kau sudah bisa memfokuskan pandanganmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou, sungguh sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan remaja itu. Harusnya pertanyaan dari orang yang normal adalah 'bagaimana keadaanmu?', 'apakah ada yang sakit?', dan lain sebagainya, yang jelas bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Seijuurou tersebut.

Namun Seijuurou adalah Seijuurou, dia bukanlah manusia normal pada umumnya. Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa menanyakan pertanyaan itu, ia ingin memastikan racun yang ada di tubuh Kuroko benar-benar sudah hilang dan tidak mempengaruhi syarafnya.

"Iya, Akashi-kun. Ini ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Kuroko dengan singkat, suaranya masih lemah dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sahut Seijuurou, ia mengambil segelas air yang ada di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Kuroko, dibantunya Kuroko untuk beranjak menuju posisi duduk lalu ia pun membantunya untuk meminum segelas air putih tadi. Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya saat Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, kita ada di rumah sekarang."

Kedua mata Kuroko bertemu dengan mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou, sebuah pertanyaan serta keraguan terlihat di sana. "Rumah?"

"Iya… rumah kita, Tetsuya. Apa kau melupakan hal itu?" tanya Seijuurou secara menyelidik, ia membantu Kuroko untuk berbaring lagi sebelum membetulkan letak selimut hangat di atas tubuh Kuroko.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun, aku tidak melupakan hal itu. Hanya saja aku sedikit bingung mengapa Akashi-kun mengatakan tempat ini sebagai rumah kita."

Seijuurou menggeleng kecil karena mendengar kalimat dari Kuroko tersebut. "Kau tinggal di sini bersamaku, hal itu tentu saja membuat tempat ini sebagai tempat tinggalmu juga." Jawab Seijuurou, alis kanannya terangkat sedikit. "Apa itu membuatmu terganggu, Tetsuya?"

Lagi-lagi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou itu membuat Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, entah mengapa ia berpikiran seperti ini namun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kuroko sudah bisa mengatakan kalau sifat Seijuurou memang seperti ini sejak dulu, selalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan pernyataan mutlak yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh orang lain. Tidak terkecuali Kuroko sendiri. Jadi untuk membalas komentar dari remaja bermata heterokrom tersebut, Kuroko pun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak keberatan.

Dan melihat ekspresi puas yang tergambar jelas di wajah Seijuurou sudah mampu membuat Kuroko merasa kalau dirinya mengikuti permainan remaja itu lagi. Untuk sesaat Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu, sebab tidak ada gunanya juga melakukannya, terlebih lagi ketika ingatannya di dalam hutan rimba di mana seorang pemuda misterius tadi menyiksanya sampai ia tidak sadarkan diri, namun ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Kuroko hilangkan dari ingatannya, sepertinya pemuda tersebut menginginkan sesuatu dari Kuroko yang menurutnya ada di tangan Kuroko. Hal itu tentu membuat Kuroko bingung, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Melihat konflik yang tergambar jelas di wajah tanpa emosi Kuroko membuat Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan, ia bisa membaca situasi seperti apa yang tengah dipikirkan remaja berambut biru langit tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di hutan _siren _hutan, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou perlahan, ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi tempatnya semula. Kedua matanya masih tidak beralih dari sosok Kuroko.

"_Siren _hutan?" Kuroko berbalik bertanya pada Seijuurou, sepertinya ia ingin tahu apa itu _siren _sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou.

"Ah.. aku lupa kalau kau tidak mengerti akan beberapa hal seperti _hunter_ dan sebagainya. Aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat. _Siren_ adalah satu dari beberapa makhluk supernatural yang memangsa manusia. Mungkin kau pernah membaca cerita mereka dalam mitologi Yunani, seorang _siren _memiliki bentuk serta rupa yang menyerupai manusia dengan kecantikan luar biasa, hanya saja dalam bentuk asli mereka itu memiliki badan seekor burung dengan berkepala manusia. Seorang _siren _sangat berbahaya, mereka akan menghipnotis mangsanya menggunakan nyanyian merdu yang mereka miliki sebelum memangsanya." Kata Seijuurou, ia menatap Kuroko. "Hanya saja kasus ini sedikit berbeda dengan _siren _hutan, mereka memiliki tabiat yang lebih sadis daripada jenis _siren _lainnya, sehingga mereka akan mempermainkan korbannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghabisi mereka untuk dimangsa. Dan satu hal yang tidak aku sukai, mereka mampu menciptakan ilusi semi permanen seperti apa yang kau lihat tadi, Tetsuya."

Tidak ada yang mengutarakan sepatah kata pun setelah Seijuurou mengakhiri ceritanya, tampaknya Kuroko mulai mengerti akan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Hal ini terlihat dari kedua mata Kuroko yang memberikan kilatan mengerti untuk sesaat sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, apa kau bisa mengatakan mengapa kau sampai berada di tempat itu?" Tanya Seijuurou lagi.

Kuroko meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dadanya, merasakan jantungnya berdetak pelan dengan irama yang cukup beraturan. Remaja itu memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum pada akhirnya memfokuskan tatapannya pada Seijuurou.

"Setelah bersama Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya untuk makan siang, aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Awalnya aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, hanya saja..." Kuroko memotong kalimatnya sendiri untuk menghela nafas panjang, ia pun melanjutkannya lagi. "Semenjak aku memasuki perpustakaan tadi, aku merasa ada orang yang mengawasiku. Meskipun aku sudah menghiraukannya, namun tatapan itu bertambah semakin intens."

"Dan pada akhirnya kau lari dari perpustakaan dan tanpa kau ketahui dirimu sudah berada di dalam hutan, apa itu benar?" tanya Seijuurou yang menyelesaikan penjelasan dari Kuroko.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan perkataan Seijuurou.

"Lalu apa _siren _hutan tadi menginginkan sesuatu darimu, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou, kedua matanya terlihat begitu dingin ketika ia menanyakan hal itu.

Meskipun Seijuurou tahu akan apa yang _Black Lily _inginkah dari Kuroko, tapi ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kuroko menanggapi hal ini. Apakah Kuroko akan mencoba menyembunyikan hal itu darinya atau ia malah tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sesuatu?" Kuroko bertanya ulang, membuat Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pemuda itu memintaku untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang aku miliki padanya, tapi aku tidak tahu benda apa yang dimaksud, Akashi-kun. Apa Akashi-kun tahu benda apa yang ia inginkan dariku?"

Sungguh jawaban yang jujur dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tidak berbohong sedikitpun. Seringai tipis pun akhirnya muncul di wajah Seijuurou, seperti dugaannya kalau Kuroko memang tidak tahu akan hal apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan dunia supernatural, namun anehnya Kuroko tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya, padahal sudah jelas kalau Seijuurou tahu akan semuanya. Menatap wajah Kuroko yang terlihat begitu lugu tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Seijuurou membuka mulutnya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak memberitahukan sesuatu pada Kuroko mengenai hal ini sementara remaja berambut biru langit itu menjadi target dari mereka pasti akan membuat Kuroko mengecapnya sebagai orang yang tidak adil.

Akhirnya Seijuurou memutuskan untuk memberi tahu hal-hal dasar mengenai rahasia dunia mereka. Seijuurou memberi tahu Kuroko apa itu _hunter, Black Lily, _dan mengapa mereka begitu menginginkan Kuroko, atau lebih tepatnya kecurigaan mereka kepada Kuroko yang merupakan pemilik dari kristal Gem. Tentu saja apa yang Seijuurou jelaskan tidaklah semuanya secara mendetail, hanya bagian-bagian luarnya saja dan itu pun masih ada beberapa bagian yang Seijuurou tutupi. Namun yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah Seijuurou tidak mengatakan kalau misteri terbesar sendiri merupakan Kuroko Tetsuya dan orang yang bersangkutan itu akhirnya mengerti akan situasinya.

Selama Seijuurou menjelaskan hal-hal dasar mengenai dunia mereka, tidak sekali pun Kuroko memotong kalimatnya dan bahkan ekspresi anak itu masih datar seperti biasanya. Tapi Seijuurou bisa melihat kalau Kuroko tengah terkejut dengan semua penjelasan itu, hal ini bisa dilihat pada kedua bola matanya, emosinya tergambar begitu jelas di sana.

"Akashi-kun, pemilik kristal Gem yang mereka maksud itu bukan diriku 'kan?" tanya Kuroko untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah Seijuurou selesai menjelaskan semuanya pada Kuroko.

"Yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou dengan lembut.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku tidak memiliki benda seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Dan aku semakin tidak mengerti mengapa mereka mengatakan aku adalah pemiliknya…"

Kalimat dari Kuroko terpotong saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya, mereka terlihat begitu terkejut saat mereka semua menemukan Kuroko sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Dalam hitungan detik, suasana pun pecah lagi dengan teriakan dari Kise.

"KUROKOCCHI! KAU SUDAH SADAR-SSU!" Teriak Kise dengan suara yang keras, membuat Midorima dan Aomine yang berdiri di sampingnya serasa tuli.

Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang karena itu, sebab setelah teriakan dari Kise berakhir langsung saja si empunya suara berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Kuroko tersadar dari masa koma sementaranya, sejak saat itulah dirinya juga mulai tahu akan dunia seperti apa yang kelima temannya jalani. Rasanya seperti dunia mimpi saja, tidak pernah sekali pun Kuroko menyangka kalau yang namanya dunia supernatural benar-benar ada, namun kehadiran dari _Kiseki no Sedai _membuat Kuroko berpikir dua kali sebelum mengatakan hal itu. Semuanya bermula dari penyerangan yang dilakukan _Black Lily _padanya di kereta beberapa saat yang lalu, sampai kejadian di hutan ilusi. Kuroko menghela nafas berat, dan sejak saat itulah apa yang ia percayai selama ini harus berubah sebanyak 180 derajat.

Setelah kejadian di hutan ilusi tiga hari yang lalu, Kuroko mulai memperhatikan kalau Seijuurou dan yang lainnya tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kuroko, bahkan ke mana pun ia pergi pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang menemaninya. Lama kelamaan hal ini membuat Kuroko jengah juga, namun tidak sekalipun dirinya melontarkan protes pada _Kiseki no Sedai, _sebab apapun yang ia lontarkan pasti tidak berguna dan Kuroko mulai menerima keadaannya ini dengan lapang dada. Setidaknya kini Kuroko memiliki orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikannya.

Hari telah beranjak menjadi sore saat Kuroko dan yang lainnya berjalan pulang dari sekolah, mereka menyelusuri jalan seperti biasanya setelah mampir ke kedai es krim untuk membeli es krim bagi mereka berenam. Suasana di antara mereka berenam bisa dikatakan sangat normal, bahkan terkesan kalau mereka adalah remaja normal dan bukanlah kelompok _hunter _yang berbahaya. Harus Kuroko Tetsuya akui, ia sangat menikmati suasana yang seperti ini.

"Kurokocchi… kenapa melamun-ssu?" tanya Kise yang melihat tampang Kuroko dengan penasaran.

"Aku tidak melamun, Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko singkat, ia menjilat es krim rasa vanillanya dengan perlahan sebelum memberikan tatapan datar pada sang model.

"Eh.. tapi… tapi.. aku tadi melihat wajah Kurokocchi yang kosong-ssu." Ujar Kise dengan suara cemprengnya, ia masih keras kepala seperti biasanya.

Namun sekeras kepala apapun Kise tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kuroko. "Mungkin itu hanya khayalan Kise-kun saja."

"Itu bukan khayalanku-ssu!" Protes Kise dengan suara yang memekakkan, membuat Midorima memberikan _glare _padanya.

Suara protes Kise langsung terpotong saat ia merasakan pukulan singkat di kepalanya, hal itu tentu saja membuat sang model mengaduh kesakitan dan ia pun berbalik untuk memberikan protes pada siapapun yang telah memukul kepalanya.

"Kise, kau ini berisik sekali!" Kata Aomine dengan galaknya.

Air mata buaya yang sedari tadi jatuh di pelupuk mata Kise kini bertambah deras. "Aku tidak berisik, Aominecchi! Dan kenapa kau memukulku-ssu?"

Mendengar perdebatan Aomine dan Kise itu lagi-lagi membuat Kuroko menghela nafas panjang lagi, kalau kedua orang ini berdebat maka tidak ada habisnya, dan yang menjadi korban pada akhirnya adalah Kuroko sendiri. Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut menghiraukan pertengkaran yang ada di belakangnya, ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk menjejeri langkah Seijuurou yang telah berjalan di depan kelompok mereka.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou saat ia menyadari kehadiran remaja berambut biru langit tersebut di sampingnya.

Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya pelan, ia menggigit es krimnya lagi hingga benda itu tinggal setengah. Rasa dingin namun manisnya susu mulai melumer di lidah Kuroko, membuat perasaan Kuroko menjadi tenang begitu saja, mungkin karena itulah Kuroko sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan vanilla.

"Tidak ada, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar, ia menggigit es krimnya lagi.

"Meski kau tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, Tetsuya, tapi aku tahu kalau kau ingin menghindar dari perdebatan di antara Daiki dan Ryouta." Tebak Seijuurou yang mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

Kuroko memberikan tatapan datar pada Seijuurou untuk beberapa saat lamanya. "Akashi-kun terlalu mengada-ada akan hal itu." Gumam Kuroko, ia tidak mau mengakui kalau yang Seijuurou katakan adalah benar.

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut menunggu balasan yang akan diberikan oleh Seijuurou, namun balasan tersebut tidak kunjung datang. Hal ini tentunya membuat Kuroko penasaran, ia pun menoleh ke arah Seijuurou yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. Seijuurou tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, bahkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca pun lagi-lagi muncul di wajahnya, membuat Kuroko bingung akan apa yang Seijuurou lakukan.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Kuroko, kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di dalam nadanya. Namun lagi-lagi orang yang ia panggil tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Dan saat Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, ia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Aomine dan Kise tidak lagi bertengkar, mereka menatap serius ke sekeliling. Dan bahkan eskpresi Murasakibara yang selalu terlihat seperti orang malas pun langsung berubah menjadi dingin ketika kedua matanya menatap ke sekitar seperti yang lain.

Semuanya membuat Kuroko tidak mengerti, baru saja ia akan bertanya kepada mereka akan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah menemukan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Seijuurou dan ia melihat keempat _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya pun mengambil posisi di sekitar mereka berdua, seperti mereka tengah menjaga seseorang yang begitu penting ketika bahaya mendekat. Dan detik berikutnya Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya saat sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang dari langit menuju ke arah mereka sebelum diikuti oleh bunyi ledakan yang sangat keras terdengar di sana. Ledakan yang tidak terduga itu membuat tempat tersebut hancur dan orang-orang terlempar ke sana kemari.

_Apa yang tengah terjadi?_ Tanya Kuroko yang sedikit panik, ia tahu kalau lagi-lagi penyerangan dimulai lagi.

* * *

"_Sebuah misteri itu merupakan bagian dari kotak Pandora yang tertutup. Apa kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum waktumu tiba, Seijuurou?"_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Cahaya yang berasal dari langit itu jumlahnya tidak hanya satu buah, namun ada banyak dan semuanya menyerang bertubi-tubi menuju ke arah bum, lebih tepatnya ke arah mereka berada. Bahkan orang yang tidak bersalah pun ikut menjadi korbannya. Kuroko menggenggam seragam yang dikenakan Seijuurou dengan erat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, rasanya seperti ia tidak ingat akan apa yang terjadi. Mereka tengah diserang 'kan? Lalu kenapa dirinya tidak terluka?

Perlahan-lahan remaja berambut biru langit tersebut membuka kedua matanya yang tengah terpejam tersebut, ia melihat ke atas dan betapa terkejutnya Kuroko ketika ia menemukan sebuah selubung tembus pandang menyelubungi mereka berenam. Kuroko pun mulai menatap ke sekitar, namun tangan kanan Seijuurou yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya tetap tertahan di saja. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka berlima yang menciptakan selubung itu, Kuroko tidak tahu siapa tepatnya namun ia yakin kalau _Kiseki no Sedai-_lah yang melakukannya.

Kuroko melihat dirinya dan Seijuurou berada di antara keempat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya dengan Aomine yang berada di sebelah kiri, Kise di kanan, Midorima di belakang, dan Murasakibara berada di depan. Kuroko merasa dirinya dikelilingi oleh mereka berempat dari berbagai penjuru arah, namun ia baru merasa aman saat Seijuurou mendekapnya dan melindunginya seperti apa yang dilakukan remaja berambut merah saat ini. Selubung tembus pandang tersebut melindungi mereka dari serangan cahaya yang berasal dari langit, entah apapun itu. Dari atas bahu Seijuurou Kuroko melihat ke arah remaja berambut ungu. Sepertinya yang membuat selubung sihir tersebut adalah Murasakibara, terlihat remaja tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan dengan ekspresi malas ia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar begitu asing di telinga Kuroko. Apakah itu mantra?

"Akashi, kita tidak bisa bertahan seperti ini terus!" Ujar Midorima, ia menaikkan kacamatanya. Kuroko bisa melihat tangan kiri Midorima terlihat tidak sabaran untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Cih.. sebenarnya apa yang menyerang kita? _Black Lily_ 'kah? Atau makhluk supernatural lainnya yang mencoba cari gara-gara dengan kita?" Tanya Aomine, dari nadanya ia terdengar begitu kesal. "Dari sini aku bisa mendengar teriakan para manusia, menyebalkan."

Kuroko mencengkeram jas seragam Seijuurou dengan erat, ia takut dengan semua ini namun semua perasaan itu tertutupi oleh topeng datar yang selalu ia kenakan. Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut semakin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pangkal leher Seijuurou. Bahkan karena perasaannya itu pun ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang saat ini ia lakukan, mungkin kalau situasinya lain pasti apa yang Kuroko lakukan akan membuatnya malu setengah mati, tapi situasi sekarang ini sangat berbahaya dan dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa seperti _Kiseki no Sedai,_ ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang akan tewas seperti yang lainnya bila Kuroko tidak berada di dalam selubung sihir buatan Murasakibara ini.

Pada keadaannya yang panik itu Kuroko merasakan tangan yang hangat membelai rambutnya, saat ia melihat siapa yang membelainya tersebut ia pun menemukan kalau Seijuurou yang melakukannya, hanya saja remaja itu terlihat begitu serius menatap ke samping, tidak ke arah Kuroko yang ia belai sedikitpun. Ekspresi remaja berambut merah tersebut bercampur antara dingin, marah, dan tenang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca oleh Kuroko sedikitpun.

Serangan demi serangan terus menghujani mereka tanpa henti, kalau saja bukan selubung sihir yang dipasang oleh Murasakibara pasti mereka berenam sudah terlempar jauh dari tempat semula, bahkan mungkin mereka akan tewas di tempat itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak bersalah dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa? Mereka juga menemui nasib yang mengenaskan. Kuroko tidak menyukai situasi yang seperti ini, jadi inikah kekejaman yang dikatakan oleh Seijuurou mengenai _Black Lily_? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam benaknya.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara pelan, kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia tengah khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Seijuurou saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko. "Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Aku punya sebuah rencana." Jawab Seijuurou singkat, kedua mata heterokromnya menatap ke arah langit luas untuk melihat sumber dari kekacauan ini dan ketika ia menemukannya, kedua mata heterokromnya berkilat berbahaya.

"Apa kau menemukannya, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise, ia terlihat sama tidak sabarannya seperti Aomine.

"Tentu saja, Ryouta. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari mata _emperor_-ku." Ujar Seijuurou, nadanya begitu dingin.

Remaja berambut merah itu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pinggang Kuroko, ia menggumamkan mantra pelepas untuk melepaskan segel yang berada di tangannya. Cincin Seijuurou pun tampak melingkar di ibu jarinya, namun apa yang ia lakukan tidaklah berhenti di sana sebab dalam hitungan menit berikutnya cincin tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah pistol berwarna silver dan memiliki rantai berwarna merah yang terikat di tangan kanan Seijuurou. Tulisan _The Eternal _dengan huruf yang begitu artistik terukir di badan senjata yang ada di tangan Seijuurou. Untuk sesaat Kuroko merasa terpesona saat melihat benda itu, tidak pernah ia menemukan sebuah pistol terlihat begitu indah seperti pistol yang ada digenggaman Seijuurou.

"Ryouta." Panggil Seijuurou, membuat Kise melihat ke arah Seijuurou. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, sebuah kesepakatan pun terbentuk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sebuah komunikasi singkat di antara dua orang hanya melalui tatapan saja.

Kise Ryouta tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung menyentuh anting yang ada di telinga kirinya sebelum menggumamkan kata _"release"_ dengan pelan, sebuah katayang sama seperti diucapkan Seijuurou beberapa saat lalu. Remaja berambut pirang itu diselimuti oleh sinar yang berwana keemasan, dan secara ajaib anting yang berada di telinga Kise langsung berubah menjadi katana yang saat ini berada di tangan kanan Kise, remaja itu tersenyum kecil dan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menemukan kalau Santa memberinya hadiah di malam Natal. Aomine yang melirik ke arah Kise pun tidak bisa membantu, ia memberikan senyuman singkat sebelum kembali fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Shintarou, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ujar Seijuurou lagi, ia merangkul pinggang Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya, mendekatkan tubuh kecil remaja berambut biru tersebut pada tubuhnya.

"Ini menyebalkan, _nanodayo, _tapi aku siap." Gumam Midorima yang sedikit menggerutu, remaja itu mengeluarkan cincinnya sebelum bersiap dengan apapun rencana Seijuurou tersebut.

"Bagus. Daiki, jangan lupa penjagaanmu." Gumam Seijuurou untuk sekali lagi, ia menghiraukan tembakan cahaya tadi membuat getaran yang hebat pada barrier yang dibuat oleh Murasakibara.

Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan senjatanya seperti yang lainnya sebab yang ia butuhkan adalah udara maka ia akan menjadi orang yang tak terkalahkan. Tapi yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah dirinya ataupun Kuroko, Seijuurou pasti akan melindungi remaja itu dan Aomine tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan pemimpinnya, melainkan itu yang sangat ia khawatirkan adalah Kise Ryouta. Rekannya tersebut tidak memiliki sihir di dalam dirinya seperti dua tahun yang lalu, dan ini semua adalah salah dirinya. Sebisa mungkin Aomine harus melindungi Kise bila anak itu berada dalam bahaya.

"Tetsuya, berpeganglah padaku." Gumam Seijuurou pada telinga Kuroko dengan lembut.

Kuroko yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Seijuurou hanya memberinya tatapan penuh akan tanda tanya, namun remaja berambut merah itu tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut untuk saat ini, dengan erat ia lingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kuroko sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang _eternal _dengan begitu erat.

"Sekarang!" Ujar Seijuurou dengan tegas.

Begitu aba-aba dari remaja berambut merah itu diluncurkan, keempat anggota lainnya mengangguk kecil. Murasakibara yang sedari tadi memegang peranan untuk menahan barrier kini langsung membelahnya, dan tepat pada saat itu juga cahaya yang berwarna merah dari langit langsung menyerang ke tempat mereka, siap meluluh lantahkan _Kiseki no Sedai _bersama Kuroko dalam sekali tembak. Hanya saja sebelum cahaya tadi mengenai mereka, kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _melompat tinggi untuk menghindarinya, dan beberapa dari mereka menghancurkan tembakan tersebut dengan elemen yang mereka kuasai. Tembakan yang sekali lepas tadi langsung menghancurkan tempat di mana mereka berpijak tadi.

Seijuurou yang masih berada di atas udara bersama Kuroko yang ada di dalam pelukannya, mengarahkan mata _eternal _pada cahaya yang bersiap menyerang mereka berdua, dengan cepat ia menembakkan peluru pistolnya dan hasilnya bertabrakan satu sama lainnya, menghasilkan distorsi cahaya yang hebat namun cukup bisa menghalau cahaya serangan tersebut dari mengenai mereka berdua. Bersama Kuroko yang masih bersama dengannya, ia mendarat dengan mulus di atas atap sebuah pertokoan sementara kedua mata heterokromnya tidak pernah beralih dari sosok yang lainnya.

"_Ezret." _Gumam Seijuurou singkat, ia menciptakan sebuah barrier kecil untuk melindungi mereka berdua ketika serangan tersebut mengarah padanya lagi. "Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou sekarang!"

Ketiga orang yang Seijuurou maksud langsung memberikan anggukan singkat. Aomine mengarahkan kedua lengannya ke depan, memanggil angin yang berwarna biru gelap untuk menyerap serangan tersebut, kedua elemen yang saling bertentangan tadi beradu satu sama lain dan sebelum angin yang dikendalikan oleh Aomine menghilang, sebuah akar pohon yang besar menjulang tinggi di udara dan terus melaju lurus ke depan, dari tempatnya berdiri Aomine bisa melihat Kise berdiri di puncaknya dengan katana yang sudah tidak disarungkan terjulang ke samping, ia siap menyerang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Saat tembakan cahaya mencoba untuk mengenai Kise, tanaman yang Midorima ciptakan langsung menghalanginya dengan menciptakan selubung dari bunga mawar yang tiba-tiba mekar di sekeliling akar tersebut. Ekspresi remaja berambut pirang tersebut terlihat begitu serius, Aomine menarik tangan kirinya ke samping sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Latin kuno. Remaja berambut biru gelap tersebut meniadakan gravitasi yang berada di sekitar Kise, membantu Kise secara tidak langsung ketika anak itu melompat dari atas dahan pohon ke arah gumpalan cahaya yang ada di langit utara, sumber dari semua petaka yang terjadi di tempat itu.

Lima pasang mata melihat Kise menghindari serangan dan dengan gerakan yang tidak kasat mata remaja tersebut menebas gumpalan cahaya tersebut, membuat apapun yang berada di dalam gumpalan tadi terbelah menjadi dua. Murasakibara yang sedari tadi hanya melihat langsung menangkap tubuh Kise dengan mudahnya.

"Terima kasih, Murasakicchi!" Ujar Kise dengan riang gembira.

"Tidak masalah, Kise-chin." Jawab Murasakibara tanpa melihat ke arah Kise.

Seijuurou melihat semuanya dalam diam, sihir yang berpusat dalam gumpalan cahaya di langit utara tidak sama dengan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, sedikit berbeda dari milik _Black Lily _yang terasa begitu menjijikkan. Atmosfer sihir ini begitu kuat dan _ancient, _seperti sesuatu yang lama terpendam namun bangkit lagi setelah beristirahat dalam waktu yang lama. Gumpalan tadi terbelah menjadi dua, membuat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menyelimuti daerah tempat mereka berada. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berenam tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali warna putih yang begitu kemilau.

"Apakah ini _Black Lily?" _Seijuurou mendengar suara sayup-sayup milik Midorima, suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Ini bukan mereka, Shintarou. Aura sihir yang menyelimutinya terasa berbeda." Jawab Seijuurou dengan tenang.

"Aka-chin juga merasakannya ternyata." Gumam Murasakibara, ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas pelipisnya untuk menghalau cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut jatuh ke matanya.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Seijuurou saja yang meragukan serangan ini berasal dari _Black Lily, _rasanya tidak mungkin kalau mereka memiliki kekuatan se-_ancient_ ini namun tidak ada yang menebak apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

"Uggh.." Sebuah suara yang mirip seperti orang kesakitan tiba-tiba terdengar dari samping Seijuurou, remaja itu mengenali suara tersebut adalah milik Kuroko.

Secara otomatis Seijuurou menarik tangan Kuroko dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dirinya, meski ekspresinya tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun dalam hati ia khawatir pada kondisi remaja berambut biru langit ini. Seingatnya tadi Kuroko tidak terluka, namun bagaimana mungkin ia mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang kesakitan seperti ini? Cahaya yang menyelimuti mereka masih belum reda, hal itu membuat Seijuurou bertambah kesal. Remaja berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah Kuroko, anak itu terlihat memegangi dada sebelah kirinya di mana jantungnya berada dan sesuatu yang bercahaya muncul dari balik baju Kuroko, sesuatu yang sangat Seijuurou kenal dan anehnya apapun itu mengeluarkan sihir yang begitu kuat.

Kedua mata heterokrom Seijuurou sedikit melebar saat sebuah simbol berwarna biru langit muncul mengambang di dada sebelah kiri Kuroko, simbol itu seperti mahkota ratu namun diikat oleh sepasang sayap dengan huruf petir berada di bawahnya. Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua matanya setelah itu, tiba-tiba punggung tangan kirinya terasa panas dan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan seumur hidupnya itu muncul, simbol miliknya muncul secara tidak terduga. Sebuah simbol yang membelit kulitnya berupa tanda salib bermahkota raja yang diikat seekor burung phoenix dengan kedua sayapnya yang membentang dengan sempurna dan tanda itu pun bersinar merah. Tanda _hunter _milik Akashi Seijuurou, begitu elegan dan _Majestic _pada saat yang sama, sebuah tanda yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah yang terpilih dari klan 'itu'_._

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? _Tanya Seijuurou dalam hati, ia melihat kedua simbol tersebut secara bergantian.

Remaja berambut merah tersebut menempelkan tangan kirinya pada simbol yang muncul di dada Kuroko, tiba-tiba saja tanpa diduga cahaya yang menyelubungi mereka berubah menjadi lebih tipis dan gumpalan cahaya yang dibelah oleh Kise langsung lenyap, meninggalkan sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya tetap di sana.

"Itu…" kedua mata Aomine melebar saat melihat sosok yang terselimuti oleh cahaya yang menyerang mereka tadi.

"Ya, Tuhan… tidak mungkin-ssu!" Teriak Kise dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Murasakibara, ia berharap bisa memakan sebungkus maiubo sekarang.

Kacamata yang dipakai oleh Midorima pun melorot drastis saat ia melihat pemandangan sama yang dilihat oleh Aomine dan yang lainnya. Masing-masing individual dari _Kiseki no Sedai _memiliki pemikiran yang sama, mereka tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

_Bagaimana mungkin roh penjaga gerbang mistis berada di sini dan menyerang kami?! _Seperti itulah yang _Kiseki no Sedai _pikirkan saat ini.

"Tanpa kita cari pun sepertinya mereka sudah muncul dengan sendirinya." Gumam Seijuurou, Kedua matanya kembali fokus pada sosok Kuroko yang masih memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Simbol di dadanya tersebut terlihat begitu jelas. "Sagitarius, _guardian _dari pintu gerbang mistis langit utara. Dan kekuatan misterius yang berada dalam tubuh Tetsuya menarik sang _Guardian _untuk datang ke sini, sangat menarik."

Makhluk yang muncul dari gumpalan cahaya tadi adalah seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan baju zirah perang berwarna keemasan. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu kekar, dan sebuah helm dengan warna senada pun menutupi rambut dan kepalanya. Bila bagian perut ke atas makhluk tersebut seperti seorang manusia, namun tidak begitu pada bagian bawahnya. Bagian bawah tubuh laki-laki berbaju zirah tersebut mirip seperti kuda, berkaki empat dan memiliki ekor. Dalam artian singkat makhluk itu adalah _centaur_ yang sangat mirip pada mitologi Yunani kuno. Sebuah alat pemanah yang begitu besar serta berwarna senada melingkar pada tangan kanan makhluk itu, dan ekspresi yang tergambarkan di wajahnya pun sangat dingin, seperti sebuah topeng yang tidak bisa tertembus oleh apapun.

"Jadi begitu, _nanodayo._" Sahut Midorima yang mendengarkan penjelasan Seijuurou. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemimpinnya.

Remaja berambut merah tersebut mengangguk, ia membelai rambut Kuroko dengan lembut sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu dari bibirnya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah menyelimuti telapak tangannya yang ia tempelkan pada dada Kuroko tadi, secara perlahan-lahan simbol bersinar di dada Kuroko pun padam dan pada akhirnya menghilang, seiring hal itu terjadi Seijuurou menemukan Kuroko mulai dapat bernafas secara ringan, seperti rasa sakit yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang begitu saja. Seijuurou juga menemukan tanda di punggung tangan kirinya ikut menghilang bersama dengan milik Kuroko.

_Okaa-sama, rupanya begitu. _Batin Seijuurou saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Kedua mata heterokromnya menatap sebuah kristal bersinar dari balik seragam Kuroko, benda itu seperti sebuah _pendant _yang terikat di leher remaja berambut biru langit tersebut.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuurou singkat. "Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Kalau bisa, bukalah kedua matamu."

Kuroko yang sedari tadi merasakan dirinya berada di antara ambang kesadaran dan tidak langsung membuka kedua matanya ketika ia mendengarkan kalimat perintah itu. Beberapa bayangan yang kabur kini mulai terangkai menjadi satu di dalam benaknya, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Seijuurou terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk mengingat dengan apa yang terjadi, namun ketika kedua mata biru langitnya menatap sebuah sosok yang melayang di langit utara, ia pun mau tidak mau membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Akashi-kun… itu…" Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kuroko terpotong, ia merasakan tangan Seijuurou menekan dadanya dengan pelan.

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia adalah salah satu dari dua belas penjaga gerbang mistis yang aku ceritakan beberapa hari padamu. Sagitarius, Lord dari langit utara, makluk dalam legenda yang terpilih untuk mengawal gerbang mistis."

"Ta-tapi kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko yang masih tidak mengerti, nafasnya terasa tercekat lagi saat ia melihat kristal yang ada pada liontin pemberian ibunya bersinar. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Akashi-kun? Mengapa liontin Okaa-san bersinar seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya ibumu menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang begitu besar, Tetsuya. Kalau melihat kristal itu, bisa aku pastikan benda inilah yang menarik para penjaga padamu, seperti sebuah benda yang terbuat dari metal yang tertarik pada magnet."

"Tidak mungkin…" Kuroko serasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar, rasanya seperti ia tengah bermimpi saja.

Kedua mata heterokrom Seijuurou menilik wajah Kuroko dengan seksama, ada perasaan campur aduk yang terlihat di sana, namun yang paling jelas terlihat adalah kepanikan. Seperti dugaannya, Kuroko tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan anak itu tidak tahu kalau kristal yang ada dalam genggamannya itu adalah kristal Gem yang _Black Lily _incar, tapi Seijuurou lebih menyalahkan hal ini pada dirinya sendiri sebab ia tidak menyadari hal itu ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya.

Seijuurou meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah dagu Kuroko dan mengangkat dagu tersebut, sehingga mata Kuroko dapat bertemu dengannya. "Apa kau meragukan perkataanku, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada yang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini namun ada satu hal yang ia yakin. Ia tidak pernah meragukan perkataan remaja berambut merah tersebut, sebab sejak pertama ia mengenal Seijuurou tidak pernah sekalipun remaja berambut merah darah tersebut berbohong padanya.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko. "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu."

"Bagus." Ujar Seijuurou seraya menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko dengan pelan. "Untuk saat ini kau harus berpikiran jernih, semua penjelasan akan kita bahas nanti."

"Akashi, hentikan kemesraan kalian berdua untuk sementara waktu, _nanodayo. _Kita memiliki sesuatu yang lebih besar di sini!" Teriak Midorima yang saat ini tengah berdiri di atas pohon yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Seringai yang menghias wajah tampan Seijuurou terlihat semakin melebar sementara Kuroko sendiri wajahnya menjadi sedikit memerah meski ekspresinya masih begitu datar.

"Aku tahu kalau kau cemburu, Shintarou. Tapi baiklah, kita selesaikan masalah ini dulu." Ujar Seijuurou yang tentunya mendapat protes keras dari Midorima namun membuat Aomine dan Kise yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Salah satu _Celestial_, makhluk yang dipercaya hanyalah legenda baik itu di dalam dunia manusia ataupun di dunia supernatural menatap mereka berenam dan beberapa manusia yang ada di bawahanya dengan tatapan dingin. Seijuurou bisa melihat kesombongan serta aura _ancient_ yang berada di sekitar makhluk itu, Sagitarius adalah penguasa langit utara dan terkenal dengan kemampuannya untuk membidik sasarannya. Para _Celestial _ini sangat kuat, dan mereka berlima sebenarnya tidak mau menghadapi salah satunya, tapi apabila keadaan sudah menjadi seperti ini maka mau tidak mau mereka harus melawannya juga.

Mereka semua melihat sang _Celestial _dengan nama Sagitarius membidikkan busur tak beranak panahnya ke depan, dari posisinya yang masih melayang di udara dengan jarak yang begitu jauh sebenarnya sangat tidak mungkin makhluk itu bisa menembak mereka berenam yang saat ini jauh dari satu-sama lain. Namun yang kita bicarakan bukanlah pemanah biasa, namun sesuatu yang mampu membunuhmu dengan sapuan santai tangannya.

_Makhluk ini harus segera disegel, tapi satu-satunya yang bisa menyegel adalah aku atau orang yang memiliki Gem. Aku tidak mungkin menyegel makhluk ini karena aku harus bertempur pada saat yang sama, satu-satunya yang bisa menyegelnya adalah pilihan terakhir yang tidak lain adalah Tetsuya. _Pikir Seijuurou, tidak sekalipun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sagitarius yang saat ini mulai menarik busur panahnya yang kosong.

Secara ajaib lima buah cahaya yang muncul dari udara kosong berubah menjadi anak panah yang bersinar, dan dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat ia melepaskannya. Layaknya sesuatu yang memiliki otak, kelima anak panah yang dilepaskan melesat dengan begitu cepat dan langsung berpencar menuju target masing-masing, yang tidak lain adalah _Kiseki no Sedai _sendiri.

"Tetsuya, kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan ini." Ujar Seijuurou, ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pinggang Kuroko, siap untuk menghindari serangan tersebut bersama Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Seijuurou tidak mengerti, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

"Segel Sagitarius dengan sihirmu." Jawab Seijuurou, ia menangkis anak panah cahaya tadi dengan sisi _eternal_ sebelum memberikan dorongan ke kanan yang membuat benda tadi melesat ke arah yang dituju. Namun beberapa saat kemudian benda tersebut kembali lagi dan siap menyerang mereka berdua.

Seijuurou mengutuk benda tersebut dalam hati. Dengan Kuroko yang ada dalam dekapannya, ia men-_summon _api abadinya yang berwarna merah darah untuk muncul dan memanipulasinya untuk membentuk sebuah perisai bersegi lima. Dilemparnya benda tadi ke arah anak panah tersebut dan ketika kedua benda itu bertabrakan, gesekan sihir yang hebat terjadi sehingga membuat ledakan yang tidak bisa dihindarkan pun muncul. Pada saat yang sama pula, dorongan hasil gesekan serta ledakan sihir membuat Seijuurou dan Kuroko terpental jauh.

Keduanya terus terdorong ke belakang sampai sebuah dinding beton milik sebuah gedung bertemu dengan punggung Seijuurou, tubuh kecil itu menghantam benda keras tadi secara langsung. Bunyi seperti tulang patah terdengar begitu mengerikan di sana.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Ujar Kuroko yang panik, ia menyingkirkan tangan Seijuurou dari tubuhnya dan memerikan kondisi remaja berambut merah tersebut. Meski Kuroko berterima kasih Seijuurou menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, tapi ia tidak ingin Seijuurou terluka seperti ini.

Seijuurou terlihat tidak baik, bahkan rasanya tulang rusuknya ada yang patah saat hantaman keras terjadi tadi. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kuroko Tetsuya panik, remaja berambut biru langit tersebut mengusap darah yang menetes di ujung bibir Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, tolong katakan padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja!" Kata Kuroko sekali lagi, ia membantu Seijuurou untuk bangkit dan mendudukkannya dengan bersandar pada beton yang ia hantam tadi.

Remaja berambut merah tersebut menggeleng kepalanya, dirilekskannya kaki kirinya sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu pada lutut kanannya. Kedua mata heterokromnya menilik wajah Kuroko untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali pada sosok Sagitarius yang masih melayang di atas langit utara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou, ia mencoba untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun, kau masih terluka!" Sergah Kuroko

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku akan urus lukaku nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita harus menyegel makhluk itu secepat mungkin sebelum ia memporak-porandakan Tokyo lebih dari ini." Elak Seijuurou, ia menyentuh bagian dadanya di mana tulang rusuknya yang patah berada. Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk mulai ia rasakan, namun ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

_Kalau perhitunganku tidak meleset, Penjaga gerbang mistis akan tertarik pada pemegang kristal Gem yaitu Tetsuya. _Di sini Seijuurou melirik ke arah remaja yang berambut biru yang ada di sampingnya, tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih serius. _Mau tidak mau aku dan yang lainnya harus menggunakan sihir itu, tapi kesempatannya hanya 22%. _

Dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat keempat temannya menghalau serangan yang diberikan Sagitarius secara bertubi-tubi, mungkin _Kiseki no Sedai _memang _hunter _yang kuat. Namun mereka tidak akan bertahan lama kalau menghadapi makhluk _Celestial _yang dikenal sebagai raja dari makhluk supernatural.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan ini dan ingat baik-baik. Waktu yang kita miliki sangatlah singkat, dan semuanya ini bergantung padamu." Kata Seijuurou. "Aku tahu kalau kau percaya dirimu tidak memiliki sihir, namun kau memiliki simbol dan kristal itu, bahkan kristal itu pun bereaksi padamu. Dua hal itu sudah mampu menunjukkan kalau kau lebih dari kelihatannya."

Awalnya Kuroko ingin menyangkal akan perkataan Seijuurou, namun setelah melihat ekspresi serius dari remaja pemilik mata heterokrom yang ditunjukkan padanya itu membuat Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun perasaan enggan masih menyelimuti dirinya. Yang dikatakan Seijuurou benar, ia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus apalagi setelah melihat perjuangan _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Kalau Akashi-kun percaya padaku, aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Kuroko dengan nada yang pasti, kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata heterokrom itu.

Dan seringai yang ada di wajah Seijuurou pun akhirnya melebar, menandakan kalau ia merasa puas akan perkataan Kuroko.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang aku instruksikan." Ujar Seijuurou.

Dengan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan begitu erat, Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, Akashi-kun. Aku akan coba menyegel makhluk ini seperti kata Akashi-kun."

* * *

"_Seijuurou, Okaa-sama akan membacakanmu sebuah dongeng malam ini. Dongeng mengenai Emperor dan Empress-nya."_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya. Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah memberikan review dll untuk cerita ini

Authour: Sky


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Seijuurou memegang dada sebelah kanannya di mana tulang rusuknya patah karena hantaman tadi, mungkin ia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan itu bukanlah hal yang main-main, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang Akashi Seijuurou, namun ia terpaksa harus mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja agar Kuroko tidak panik. Diliriknya remaja berambut biru langit yang berdiri di sampingnya, dari sana ia bisa melihat guratan rasa cemas serta khawatir di wajah yang minim ekspresi tersebut. Seijuurou sudah menjelaskan bagaimana dasar menyegel seorang makhluk supernatural, dan _Celestial _adalah salah satu dari mereka, namun bagaimana hasil akhirnya tergantung pada Kuroko sendiri.

Remaja berambut merah itu tidak bisa berdiam diri di tempat ini terus menerus, ia harus bergabung dengan keempat rekan lainnya bila ia ingin memerangkap Sagitarius untuk penyegelan tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tetsuya di sini sendirian sebab anak itu adalah fokus utama dalam tindakan yang mereka ambil.

"Akashi-kun, aku rasa aku bisa melakukan ini." Gumam Kuroko dengan suara yang begitu kecil, seperti ia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Seijuurou tidak menyalahkannya sebab hal seperti adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang pemula, dan dalam kamusnya tunangan Seijuurou ini masih berada dalam tahap pemula untuk tingkat seorang penyegel.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa melakukannya, Tetsuya, kami semua bergantung padamu." Balas Seijuurou, ia menepuk bahu kiri Tetsuya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, aku akan berada di sampingmu untuk membimbing Tetsuya melakukannya."

Kalimat yang menenangkan itu membuat remaja beriris biru langit tersebut merasa tenang, ia melihat Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kuroko dan secara refleks ia pun meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Seijuurou yang terbuka. Kuroko bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat namun dingin pada saat yang sama ketika Seijuurou menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan lembut, perasaan ini sangat menenangkan dan perlahan-lahan perasaan gelisah yang Kuroko rasakan mulai pudar dan keyakinan mulai terbentuk. Kuroko membiarkan Seijuurou menarik tubuhnya hingga dada mereka bertemu dan ia pun juga membiarkan saat Seijuurou menggendongnya begitu saja.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat mereka, Tetsuya. Selama di sana aku harap kau tidak jauh-jauh dariku." Gumam Seijuurou di telinga Kuroko.

Kalimat perintah lembut yang diucapkan itu mendapat respon kecil dari Kuroko, remaja itu mengangguk kecil sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Seijuurou dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada itu.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kuroko, namun ia tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Remaja berambut merah itu mengarahakan iris heterokromnya pada makhluk yang menjadi penyebab malapetaka di sore hari ini, setelah makhluk itu disegel dan semuanya kembali seperti semula maka yang akan ia lakukan pertama kali setelah tiba di Akashi manor adalah mandi lalu tidur, Seijuurou merasa begitu lelah sejak beberapa hari ini dan sekarang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"_Thy who posses no form, Thy who is majestic, Thy who is everything to us, I ask Thee lend my Thy blessing…..Show Thy wings, make us survive!_" Seijuurou mulai menggumamkan sebuah kalimat singkat dalam bahasa Inggris kuno.

Sebuah angin yang kencang berputar di sekitar Seijuurou dan Kuroko untuk beberapa saat, namun hal itu tidaklah membuat Kuroko cemas seperti tadi sebab pada detik berikutnya kedua mata Kuroko terbelalak lebar ketika sebuah api merah mengelilingi tubuh belakang Seijuurou dan tidak lama kemuda ia melihat sepasang sayap yang begitu _majestic _muncul di punggung penerus keluarga Akashi tersebut.

Sayap yang dimiliki Seijuurou itu sangat elegan dengan warna merah darah, seperti seorang malaikat agung. Dan di bagian ujungnya Kuroko bisa melihat warna keemasan menggantikan warna merah, rasanya seperti ia melihat sebuah film aksi di mana seorang malaikat turun ke bumi untuk membantu manusia dari kekacauan yang ada.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan reflek _hunter-_ku untuk melewati tempat ini, jalan satu-satunya adalah terbang dari sini ke sana. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou, ia melihat ke bawah untuk mengetahui ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Kuroko.

"Tidak apa, Akashi-kun. Aku akan berpegangan pada Akashi-kun kalau takut." Jawab Kuroko dengan jujurnya, membuat seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Seijuurou.

"Baiklah. Pegangan yang kuat, kita akan masuk ke medan perang sekarang. Siapkan dirimu sesuai apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko, Seijuurou melebarkan sayapnya untuk membentang ke kedua arah sebelum ia terbang dari tempat itu bersama Kuroko yang ada di gendongannya dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengagumkan. Tidak lebih dari satu menit pun keduanya telah sampai di dalam gelembung yang dibuat oleh Midorima dalam radius beberapa kilometer, gelembung sihir ini merupakan ilusi untuk mencegah terjadinya kerusakan yang lebih parah di dunia manusia, bisa dibilang Midorima membawa tempat mereka ini ke pertengahan dimensi di mana kehancuran adalah hal yang bisa dihindari.

Seijuurou mendarat di samping tangan kanannya tersebut lalu melepaskan tubuh Kuroko dari gendongannya, pada saat itu juga sepasang sayap di punggung Seijuurou langsung lenyap.

"Akashi, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kita akan menghadapi seorang _Celestial, _ini begitu jauh dari prediksiku sebelumnya." Gumam Midorima ketika Seijuurou berdiri di sampingnya.

Seijuurou mendengus kecil sebelum melihat ke arah Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang bertahan dari serangan agresif sang _Celestial_ serta menyerang Sagitarius pada saat yang sama_. _Selubung yang diciptakan oleh remaja berkacamata itu membantu dirinya untuk menghindar dari serangan yang agresif tersebut, sehingga konsentrasi sang _Celestial _hanya akan terpecah pada ketiga anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya.

"Prediksimu tidaklah selalu benar, Shintarou. Kemunculan Sagitarius di tempat ini bukanlah bagian dari rencana pihak _Black Lily _ataupun para tetua yang berada di balik layar. Ia datang ke sini karena tertarik dengan sihir Gem yang Tetsuya miliki, dan kurasa ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya makhluk _Celestial _akan datang." Balas Seijuurou, ia bisa merasakan rantai yang mengikat _eternal _di tangan kanannya bertambah erat.

"Kau sudah memprediksikan semua ini, Akashi?"

"Tidak, hanya instingku mengatakan hal demikian. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun instingku berkata salah." Sahut Seijuurou, ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Mereka selalu benar karena aku adalah mutlak."

Midorima mengangguk kecil. "Dan instingmu itulah yang menyelamatkan kita dari serangan mematikan Haizaki Toru dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak akan meragukannya lagi."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengambil keputusanmu, Shintarou."

Kedua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _tersebut tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun setelah pembicaraan di antara mereka terhenti, kedua manik yang mereka miliki fokus ke atas. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, Seijuurou dan Midorima serta Kuroko bisa melihat Aomine menghindari serangan agresif yang Sagitarius berikan dengan melompat ke sebelah gedung, dan saat perhatian sang _Celestial _tertuju pada Aomine, dengan sigap Kise mengayunkan katananya dan menghancurkan tameng keemasan yang berada di tangan sang _Celestial _sementara Murasakibara sendiri meninju selubung sihir dengan tangan kanannya yang berselimut aura berwarna ungu. Hantaman yang diberikan Murasakibara membuat selubung perlindungan yang ada di sekeliling makhluk _Celestial _tersebut retak sedikit, namun tidak hancur. Tapi serangan yang bertubi-tubi itu tidak membuat pertahanan yang _Celestial _semakin menurun, bahkan anehnya menjadi lebih kuat.

Melihat semua ini membuat Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua matanya, selubung yang melindungi Sagitarius sepertinya tidak berfungsi sebagai pelindung saja seperti _armor_. Namun dari apa yang kedua matanya tangkap, benda tidak kasat mata itu menyerap energi yang berasal dari langit, sebuah partikel halus yang tidak salah adalah sihir masuk ke dalam perisai sihir yang berupa selubung sihir tersebut, tidak heran kalau penjagaan serta serangannya menjadi lebih kuat ketika ia diserang oleh Kise dan Aomine. Makhluk itu tidak akan bisa dikalahkan kalau selubungnya tidak hancur, bahkan dengan pukulan yang Murasakibara berikan juga tidak berdampak apa-apa, padahal remaja berambut ungu itu memiliki serangan yang sangat kuat dibandingkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya, dan ketika serangan tersebut tidak mambuat pertahanan makhluk itu hancur berarti hal ini menunjukkan betapa kuatnya makhluk _Celestial _yang mereka hadapi.

Midorima menoleh ke arah Seijuurou, ia ingin bertanya akan apa yang mau Seijuurou lakukan, namun pertanyaan itu tertahan di lidahnya saat kedua matanya menangkap sebuah seringai yang muncul di bibir Seijuurou. Anak laki-laki berambut merah ini sepertinya memiliki rencana lain, dan hal itupun tidak akan membuat Midorima terkejut lagi.

"Tentu aku punya, Shintarou." Kata Seijuurou yang menjawab pertanyaan yang belum diutarakan oleh Midorima.

Sebuah bunyi dentingan rantai yang beradu satu sama lain menarik perhatian Kuroko dan Midorima untuk menoleh ke arah Seijuurou, mereka melihat pemimpin dari _Kiseki no Sedai _yang ditakuti tersebut mengambil dua langkah ke depan sebalum mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke arah sang _Celestial. _Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou sama sekali tidak bergeming, bahkan konsentrasi yang tidak terbaca di sana pun terlihat begitu tenang seperti air danau yang tidak beriak sedikitpun. Rantai yang mengikat lengan kanan Seijuurou tiba-tiba memendek sampai panjangnya hanya sepuluh senti saja berada di bawah _Eternal, _dan ketika Seijuurou menarik pelatuk senjatanya tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna merah melesat dari ujung lubang tembak _eternal_ dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang begitu memukau sampai menghantam selubung sihir yang menyelubungi makhluk _Celestial _tersebut.

Bunyi bedebum yang keras pun terdengar dan diiringi oleh sesuatu yang pecah setelahnya, mereka semua bisa melihat kepulan asap putih dan cahaya yang sedikit redup menyelimuti tubuh Sagitarius saat peluru _eternal _menghantam dirinya. Saat kepulan asap itu menghilang, sesuatu yang menakjubkan pun bisa mereka lihat. Selubung sihir yang melindungi tubuh sang _Celestial _terlihat seperti sebuah kaca yang retak dan lambat laun langsung hancur layaknya cermin yang dipukul oleh benda keras.

"Sekuat apapun Sagitarius, kalau pertahanan utamanya serta sumber sihirnya kita hancurkan. Dia tidak akan lebih dari sebuah mainan robot yang kehilangan baterainya." Kata Seijuurou, ia men_dispel eternal _dari genggamannya sehingga membuat senajatanya tersebut menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sekali lagi dengan jari telunjuknya, "Harusnya aku tahu itu." Gumam remaja berambut hijau tersebut.

Dari atas, Kise dan yang lainnya bisa melihat kedua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya bersama Kuroko. Sebuah senyum yang besar mengembang di wajah sang pengguna katana tersebut.

"Kerja yang bagus, Akashicchi!" Teriak Kise dari atas. "Baiklah, kita serang makhluk ini sekali lagi sebelum Akashicchi menyegelnya."

Aomine memberikan sebuah anggukan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi remaja berkulit gelap itu melambaikan kedua tangannya ke samping. Ia menarik peredaran angin yang ada di sekitarnya dan mengarahkan hembusan alam yang ia rasakan untuk berfokus ke padanya. Hembusan yang ditarik gravitasinya itu membuat Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara bisa bergerak secara leluasa di udara tanpa takut jatuh.

"Baiklah, Kise dan Murasakibara… Kita akan memulainya!" Ujar Aomine yang mengambang di udara tidak jauh dari kedua rekannya.

"Oke, Aominecchi!"

"Baiklah, Mine-chin."

Dua orang _knight _sekaligus penyerang dari _Kiseki no Sedai _mengatur posisi mereka sementara sang _guard _(penjaga) dari _Kiseki no Sedai _pun akan melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan Sagitarius yang mengarah kepada Aomine dan Kise. Dalam hitungan detik, secepat mata memandang Kise sudah beradu pedang dengan Sagitarius sementara Aomine sudah memburu dan menjerat tangan Sagitarius yang lain menggunakan ikatan angin yang ia kuasai. Tidak hanya itu saja, panah-panah terkutuk yang muncul dari udara kosong pun mulai menyerang mereka berdua pada saat yang sama, namun Murasakibara yang telah memiliki peran sebagai penjaga pun turun tangan, ia mematahkan semua serangan yang ada dengan sabetan tangan kanannya dan mematahkannya dengan mudah. Serangan demi serangan dari kedua belah pihak yang bertentangan itu pun terjadi dengan begitu dahsyatnya dan cepat.

Kuroko melihat semua itu dengan takjub, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini. Entah mengapa hal ini membust kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah kepalan dan api semangat pun membara dari dalam tubuhnya. Sang _emperor _dan sang _shooter _(yang juga merupakan _bishop _dalam papan yang dimiliki Seijuurou) mengawasi ketiga rekan mereka dari tempat mereka berdiri. Midorima yang mendapat anggukan dari Seijuurou pun mulai menggumamkan sebuah mantra dalam bahasa latin kuno, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

Beberapa buah benang-benang tipis yang merupakan benang sihir pun muncul di sekeliling Midorima, tidak hanya itu saja namun sebuah akar yang berasal dari dalam tanah juga ikut muncul dan menopang tubuh mereka bertiga (Midorima, Seijuurou, dan Kuroko) untuk pergi ke atas. Saat Midorima memajukan telapak tangannya ke depan, benang-benang sihir tadi langsung maju ke depan dan mengikat tubuh sang makhluk _Celestial_ bersamaan dengan akar pohon itu membawa mereka bertiga semakin mendekat sebelum berhenti tujuh meter dari posisi Sagitarius dan yang lainnya.

Benang-benang sihir tadi bergabung menjadi satu sama lainnya sebelum diselimuti oleh semacam cahaya berwarna hijau, ketika cahaya itu pudar tempat benang yang bersatu tadi digantikan oleh sebuah rantai dengan berwarna senada yang mengikat tangan kanan sang _Celestial._ Ujung rantai yang bebas dipegang oleh tangan kanan Midorima sebelum tangan kirinya bergabung.

"_Emerald Chain_ sukses." Gumam Midorima, ia mencoba untuk meredam gerakan yang Sagitarius berikan.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah, Mido-chin." Kata Murasakibara yang masih melayang di sebelah kiri Sagitarius dan mematahkan semua serangannya.

Murasakibara membiarkan dirinya terhempas sejauh lima meter ke belakang saat serangan dari makhluk tadi menghantamnya, dengan gerakan sigap ia pun mendarat pada atap sebuah pertokoan lalu menggumamkan hal sama seperti yang digumamkan oleh Midorima tadi. Sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu yang berasal dari urat bumi pun langsung mengikat tangan kiri Sagitarius sementara Murasakibara menangkap ujung cahaya satunya dengan erat, ketika cahaya itu hilang sebuah rantai berwarna ungu pun berada di sana.

"Aka-chin, aku sudah mengikat tangan kiri makhluk ini. Apa nanti aku akan dapat maiubo yang banyak?" tanya Murasakibara yang melihat ke arah 'daddy'-nya itu.

Seijuurou yang masih memegang dadanya itu pun menyeringai kecil. "Tentu, Atsushi, setelah semua ini berakhir kau akan dapat maibu kesukaanmu dengan rasa baru." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Oke, Aka-chin. Akan kupastikan makhluk ini tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi."

Aomine yang tidak mau ketinggalan pun akhirnya mendarat pada salah satu cabang pohon besar yang dibuat Midorima tadi. Remaja itu menggumamkan mantra sama seperti kedua rekannya beberapa saat yang lalu, pergerakan angin yang ada di sekitar mereka bergerak semakin cepat sebelum angin tadi menipis dan langsung mengikat keempat kaki sang _Calestial _dengan erat, lilitan angin tadi berganti menjadi rantai yang berwarna biru gelap dan ujung bebasnya pun dipegang oleh Aomine.

"_Sapphire Chain _sukses" Gumam Aomine dengan seringai yang khas muncul di wajahnya.

Roh penjaga dari pintu gerbang mistis yang ada di langit utara semakin memberontak untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari ketiga rantai yang membelit tubuhnya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya sebab selain mengikat rantai tersebut juga meredam aliran sihir yang ada di tubuhnya.

Seijuurou memutar kedua matanya karena melihat hal bodoh dari penjaga tersebut, ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan menggumamkan hal yang sama. Langit yang tadinya berwarna cerah kini berubah menjadi kelabu yang diiringi oleh kilat di mana-mana. Tiba-tiba raungan yang keras pun terdengar saat cahaya yang berwarna merah menyala turun dari langit, cahaya tersebut terbuat dari api merah yang menyala sebelum mengikat leher Sagitarius dengan sangat eratnya, rantai api milik Seijuurou telah mengunci pergerakan makhluk tadi. Ujung rantai yang satunya tertanam kuat di atas langit.

"Cih… keempat rantai pengikat sihir ini tidak akan bertahan lama, kita membutuhkan rantai kelima dari Kise." Kata Aomine, ia menggeram penuh kekesalan karena Sagitarius tidak berhenti meronta-ronta, ia menggenggam ujung rantainya lebih erat lagi.

Midorima yang mengalami kesulitan sama seperti Aomine pun juga merasa sedikit kesal, ia menarik tangan kirinya yang memegang rantai dengan begitu erat.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Aomine… Apa kau lupa akan hal itu, _nanodayo_!" Teriak Midorima yang memberikan _glare _pada Aomine untuk tutup mulut.

Aomine yang sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan langsung membuang muka, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah yang lainnya saat ini. Ia lupa kalau saat ini partnernya tengah berada dalam keadaan yang rapuh.

Perkataan yang tajam itu tentu tidak luput dari perhatian Kise yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Aomine. Kepalanya menunduk secara singkat, meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada saat seperti ini. Ia ingin mengutuk Aomine, _Black Lily, _serta Haizaki Toru, namun dari semuanya yang paling ingin ia salahkan adalah dirinya sendiri karena kehilangan sesuatu yang yang sangat penting bagi jiwanya. Kehilangan sihir bagi seorang _hunter _sama artinya dengan mati, dan itulah yang Kise hadapi sekarang.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kise itu tidak luput dari perhatian Seijuurou, kedua mata heterokromnya memicing secara singkat. Ia memang tidak suka dengan apa yang terjadi, namun ia tidak ingin hal itu mengganggu konsentrasi mereka saat ini.

"Daiki dan Shintarou, kalian berdua berhentilah berdebat atau akan kulipat gandakan menu latihan pertahanan sihir kalian setelah semua ini berakhir. Ryouta, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu atau kau akan mendapat konsekuensinya dariku nanti." Sebuah kalimat yang begitu dingin dan tidak manusiawi itu keluar dari mulut Seijuurou begitu saja, membuat orang yang dipanggil namanya tadi merinding hebat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kise-kun, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang penasaran setelah melihat semua itu.

Seijuurou tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko secara langsung, wajahnya yang tidak berekspresi itu pun menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, tapi Kuroko bisa melihat kekesalan yang ada di sekeliling tubuh Seijuurou. Apalagi dengan tangan kiri remaja berambut merah tersebut tergenggam membentuk kepalan yang terlihat begitu erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau menyegel Sagitarius sekarang juga. Keempat rantai kami tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa rantai kelima milik Ryouta, jadi kita tidak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Kata Seijuurou, alih-alih ia menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, remaja itu malah memberikan perintah seperti biasanya.

* * *

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau menyegel Sagitarius sekarang juga. Keempat rantai kami tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa rantai kelima milik Ryouta, jadi kita tidak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Kata Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba kepada Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kedua iris biru langit milik Kuroko melebar secara dramatis setelah kalimat tadi meluncur dari mulut Seijuurou. Gumpalan kecil yang serasa tercekat di leher Kuroko pun mulai ia rasakan bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi punggungnya, apa yang membuatnya takut beberapa saat yang lalu pun kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Sekarang? Tapi…. _Kuroko menghentikan kalimat itu untuk terucap dari pikirannya. Meskipun tadi dirinya mengatakan ia siap untuk menyegel Sagitarius, tapi perasaan takut masih hinggap di dalam dirinya. Rasanya hampir mustahil untuk dipercaya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang seorang remaja normal dengan rasa cinta pada olahraga basket kini hidupnya harus berubah. Seijuurou mengatakan kalau Kuroko memiliki sihir di dalam tubuhnya, tentu Kuroko tidak ragu akan hal itu apalagi setelah melihat dirinya bersinar beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun mempercayai dirinya memiliki sihir dan dirinya yang harus melakukan penyegelan adalah dua hal yang berbeda, dan perasaan ragu pun mulai menyelimuti hati Kuroko yang bimbang.

Pertanyaan seperti 'apa aku bisa' dan 'aku tidak ingin membuat Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya kecewa' hinggap di pikiran Kuroko. Remaja itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia benci akan dirinya yang selalu dipenuhi keragu-raguan seperti ini.

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan, _nanodayo? _Cepatlah segel Sagitarius, kami tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi, _nanodayo!" _ujar Midorima yang semakin kelelahan itu.

Namun perkataan dari remaja berambut hijau tersebut diabaikan oleh Kuroko, ia masih berada dalam ambang keraguan dan penyangkalan yang tidak lepas dari hatinya. Dan kata-kata itu semakin membuat hati Kuroko bimbang. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sebuah genggaman yang lembut Kuroko rasakan menyelimuti tangan kirinya yang terkepal tanpa sadar, membuat Kuroko menoleh pada Seijuurou yang masih tidak memandangnya, meskipun begitu tapi tangkupan tangan yang hangat itu masih menyelimuti miliknya. Entah kenapa hal yang seharusnya membuat Kuroko risih malah menenangkan rasa panik yang sedari tadi bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Tetsuya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Seijuurou yang masih tidak menatap Kuroko. "Berhasil maupun tidak, Tetsuya tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu Seijuurou menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan seulas senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya, satu gerakan yang membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membeku pada apa yang ia bimbangkan dalam hatinya. Kedua mata Kuroko terbelalak lebar ketika kalimat yang Seijuurou ucapkan begitu mirip dengan sebuah kalimat yang dulu pernah ia dengar, entah kapan namun dulu sekali. Rasanya seperti sebuah kenangan lama bangkit lagi serta rasa nostalgia menyelimuti tubuh Kuroko, bahkan tangan yang menggenggam jemari kirinya itu pun menjadi semakin erat untuk memberikan perlindungan yang Kuroko butuhkan saat ini.

Kuroko bisa mendengar erangan keras dari Sagitarius yang mencoba berontak ataupun sumpah serapah yang Aomine keluarkan saat ia terpelanting ke belakang ketika makhluk _Celestial _tersebut meronta semakin keras.

"Brengsek! Berhentilah bergerak!" Teriak Aomine, ia menggeretakkan giginya saat tarikannya tadi mendapat perlawanan yang begitu kuat. "Tetsu, apa yang tengah kau lakukan? Cepatlah segel makhluk sialan ini!"

"Dia bukan makhluk sialan, Aominecchi." Gumam Kise yang berada di samping rekannya tersebut, tidak lagi merasa terkejut dengan perkataan seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Berhentilah berteriak, Aomine!" Kata Midorima.

Aomine yang berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari Midorima memberikan _glare _ganas padanya. "Diam kau, _four eyes freak!" _Umpatnya, ia sudah merasa kesal karena hal ini dan ditambah dengan Midorima yang memerintahnya semakin membuat Aomine menjadi tambah kesal.

Alis kiri Midorima berkedut, genggamannya pada rantai yang ia pegang itu semakin erat seiring dengan rasa kesalnya pada Aomine.

"Aku akan membunuh _ganguro _itu setelah semua ini berakhir, _nanodayo._" Gumam Midorima yang mencoba menghiraukan sebutan Aomine padanya.

Baik Midorima dan Aomine saling melemparkan tatapan ganas pada satu sama lain, meskipun begitu konsentrasi mereka tidak terpecah dengan merantai makhluk _Celestial _yang ada di sana.

"Aka-chin, rantaiku mau patah." Gumam Murasakibara yang membuat lainnya terkejut, mengakhiri _glaring contest _antara Midorima dengan Aomine.

"APA?!" Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima berteriak dengan kompaknya.

Murasakibara yang masih memegang rantainya dengan muka malas menatap ke arah mereka bertiga. "Tidak bisa membantu lagi, Sagitarius merontanya terlalu kuat."

Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan rasa panik menghampirinya lagi. Ia harus menyegel makhluk ini sebelum rantai sihir yang dipegang oleh Murasakibara putus dan diikuti oleh rantai lainnya. Genggaman yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou semakin erat, dan tanpa sadar keduanya menautkan jemari mereka antara satu sama lain.

_CKRAS…._Rantai sihir elemen tanah yang dipegang oleh Murasakibara pun putus, membuat tangan kiri Sagitarius bebas. Hal ini tentu membuat semuanya kecuali Seijuurou dan Kuroko terkejut bukan main. Penjaga gerbang mistis langit utara itu semakin gencar melakukan pemberontakan, dan rantai yang mengikatnya pun semakin menipis seperti rantai milik Murasakibara, tinggal hitungan menit saja ia akan terbebas dan menghabisi semuanya.

Kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat, detik kemudian setelah tangan Sagitarius lepas dari jeratan rantai yang dipegang oleh Murasakibara, tangan kirinya langsung melepaskan anak panah cahaya ke arah Kuroko yang ia yakini akan menyegelnya nanti. Semuanya menoleh dengan begitu cepat ketika anak panah tadi melesat ke arah Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"TETSU!"

"Kuro-chin."

"KUROKO!"

Kuroko menatap semua itu dengan horror saat benda yang tajam dan kelihatan berbahaya tersebut melesat ke arahnya, dalam hitungan detik Kuroko akan tewas di tempat. Namun sebelum benda tadi menancap ke jantungnya, Kuroko merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke samping dan sebuah tubuh melindunginya, langsung mendekapnya dengan erat.

"AKASHI!" Midorima berteriak, suaranya dilapisi oleh sebuah keterkejutan dan rasa takut di sana.

Kuroko merasakan sebuah cipratan cairan yang kental mengenai wajahnya, ia membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup secara tidak sadar tadi, dan saat ia melihat warna merah keluar dari tangan kiri Seijuurou, kedua matanya langsung menatap dengan penuh horror. Di sana Seijuurou melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya menangkap anak panah tersebut. Namun Seijuurou tetaplah manusia meskipun ia sangat kuat, anak panah dari Sagitarius merupakan anak panah yang sangat kuat dan siapapun yang menggenggamnya begitu saja pasti tangan mereka akan remuk setelah merasakan tekanan sihir yang kuat di sana. Dan Seijuurou yang menangkap benda itu dari melukai Kuroko pun bisa merasakan lengan kirinya begitu sakit seperti patah sementara telapak tangan kirinya serasa terkelupas, dan bila melihat cairan kental yang merembes dari sana berarti memang benar kalau kulitnya terkelupas begitu saja.

"A-Akashi-kun….ta-tanganmu." Kata Kuroko yang tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa.

Seijuurou menoleh kepada Kuroko dan memberikan tatapan singkat. "Tidak apa, Tetsuya. Ini hanya luka kecil." Jawab Seijuurou, ia mematahkan anak panah yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya yang berdarah tersebut, membuat benda tadi menghilang begitu saja. Luka kecil yang dikatakannya merupakan luka besar yang mampu merampas nyawanya, terlebih lagi dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tangan Seijuurou. Seijuurou harap arterinya tidak terpotong saat itu juga.

"Ah… darahnya banyak sekali." Gumam Seijuurou yang melihat keadaan tangan kirinya, ia mencoba menggerakan jari kelingking, jari manis, dan jari tengahnya namun kelihatannya mereka tidak bisa bergerak, sepertinya patah karena hantaman yang begitu keras tadi.

Seijuurou menghela nafas berat, rasa sakit seperti ini tidaklah begitu ia pikirkan sebab ia sudah terbiasa mengalaminya sebagai seorang _hunter. _Namun hal ini berbeda dengan Kuroko, ia melihat Seijuurou mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak sementara lengan kirinya membengkok sedikit tidak normal, dan semua ini adalah salah Kuroko yang tidak segera menyegel makhluk tadi.

"Akashi, tanganmu!" Ujar Midorima yang panik.

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah rekannya dan memberikan anggukan. "Tidak apa, Shintarou. Daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau khawatirkan keadaan rantaimu."

"Akashicchi…" Teriak Kise, ia tidak bisa ke sana untuk melihat keadaan pemimpinnya tapi kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajah sang model tersebut.

Remaja berambut merah tersebut menghiraukan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang diberikan oleh lainnya, namun ia lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kuroko yang masih tidak bergerak sedari tadi.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuurou, tapi panggilan tersebut dihiraukan oleh Kuroko yang masih membeku.

_Semua ini adalah salahku, _pikir Kuroko. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat bayangan poni rambutnya menyembunyikan kedua matanya sehingga Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ada pada wajah Kuroko tersebut. Daripada mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, Seijuurou lebih khawatir pada Kuroko, ia tidak ingin anak itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akibat keadaan Seijuurou. Ini adalah keputusan Seijuurou sendiri untuk melindungi Kuroko, bahkan kalau _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya berada di posisi Seijuurou saat ini pasti mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

_CKRAS…_… bunyi rantai yang putus pun terdengar lagi.

"SHIT!" Umpat Aomine, rantai yang ia pegang akhirnya putus juga. Remaja itu langsung menarik Kise mendekat pada tubuhnya dan membawanya menghindar dari lemparan bola sihir yang Sagitarius lemparkan padanya.

"Demi, Oha-Asa… ini tidak mungkin, _nanodayo_" Kata Midorima yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sendiri.

_Jadi ini kemampuan dari penjaga gerbang mistis yang sesungguhnya, bahkan rantai sihir yang berasal dari empat klan terkuat pun tidak bisa menahannya. Dan ini baru satu penjaga yang kami hadapi!_ Midorima menjerit dalam hati. Tidak hanya Midorima, namun yang lainnya kecuali Seijuurou dan Kuroko pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Yang tersisa hanyalah rantai milik Midorima dan Seijuurou saja, kalau kedua rantai itu putus maka habislah nyawa mereka, tidak hanya itu saja tapi nyawa manusia yang masih terlindungi oleh selubung sihir yang Midorima ciptakan pun juga tidak akan selamat. Mimpi buruk mereka pun terjadi saat rantai milik Midorima hancur berkeping-keping, ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menahannya lagi sementara makhluk itu semakin kuat melawan. Sagitarius menatap ke arah Midorima, Seijuurou, dan Kuroko dengan sengit. Ketika tangan kirinya bebas, ia melemparkan tembakan sihir berwarna kuning keemasan ke arah mereka.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin lagi." Ujar Murasakibara, ia melompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan dengan cepat remaja itu muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga.

Dengan pertahanannya yang kuat Murasakibara menepis serangan tadi, membuat tembakan tersebut terlempar ke arah gedung sebelah dan menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Kedua mata Murasakibara memandang tangan Seijuurou yang terluka, remaja itu langsung melepaskan blazer yang ia kenakan dan mengikat tangan kiri Seijuurou untuk menghentikan perdarahan. Warna merah mulai tampak pada blazer Murasakibara yang ia gunakan untuk membalut luka Seijuurou.

"Aka-chin mengeluarkan banyak darah." Gumam Murasakibara sambil mengikatkan blazernya pada tangan kiri Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya, "Semuanya baik-baik saja, Atsushi."

"Tidak baik, Aka-chin. Aka-chin bisa tewas karena kehabisan darah." Kata Murasakibara lagi, ia pun menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Kuro-chin?"

Panggilan dari Murasakibara pun juga dihiraukan oleh Kuroko, hal ini membuat Seijuurou memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada remaja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Kuroko untuk menatap ke langit, di mana pangkal rantainya masih tertanam. Benda itu tidak akan bertahan lama dan bila rantai miliknya itu putus, maka mau tidak mau _Kiseki no Sedai _harus berjuang habis-habisan untuk mengalahkan monster yang melebihi segala-galanya ini. Kalau mereka semua bisa selamat, Seijuurou berjanji akan memberi latihan ekstra pada yang lainnya serta dirinya sendiri agar suatu saat bila kesebelas makhluk _Celestial _lainnya seperti Sagitarius muncul untuk mencari Kuroko, mereka bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Level penjaga gerbang mistis memang jauh lebih tinggi dari _Black Lily, _tidak heran kalau Haizaki menginginkan mereka semua berada dalam kekangannya.

Ekspresi horror _Kiseki no Sedai _(kecuali Seijuurou maupun Murasakibara) terlihat begitu jelas ketika rantai api berwarna merah yang berasal dari langit putus di bagian tengahnya sebelum menghilang tak bersisa, membuat Sagitarius lepas dari kekangan _Kiseki no Sedai. _

"Tidak mungkin-ssu… rantai sihir Akashicchi hancur!" Gumam Kise yang sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain.

* * *

Makhluk _Celestial _itu menggeram dengan suara yang sangat keras, cukup untuk memekakkan telinga. Aura yang begitu gelap menyelimuti Sagitarius dan ia pun siap menyerang orang-orang yang berani sekali memerangkap dirinya. Ia siap membunuh semuanya sampai tidak bersisa.

Ketika semua _Kiseki no Sedai _panik, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya sementara kedua matanya berkilat tajam. "Semuanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sagitarius mengeluarkan raungan yang sangat keras untuk kedua kalinya, kedua tangannya men-_summon _sihir yang besar, bahkan cahaya yang berwarna kuning keemasan pun mulai berkumpul pada telapak tangan Sagitarius. Dua detik berikutnya, bola sihir yang berukuran begitu besar siap ia gunakan untuk memanggang _Kiseki no Sedai_ sampai tidak bersisa, ia memasang kuda-kuda dan siap melemparnya. Namun begitu ia akan melempar serangan pembunuhnya, tiba-tiba Sagitarius menemukan dirinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH…..!" Sagitarius berteriak penuh kemarahan untuk sekali lagi.

Air yang entah dari mana asalnya itu tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah, benda itu melingkari tubuhnya dan langsung mengeras membentuk kristal es yang padat dan dingin, memerangkap tubuh Sagitarius di dalam sana. Tidak hanya itu saja, detik berikutnya beberapa rantai tipis berwarna biru muda muncul dari udara yang kosong dan melilit krital air di mana tubuhnya terperangkap dengan begitu erat, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas pada saat itu juga.

Ketika makhluk _Celestial _itu mencari siapa yang melakukan semua ini padanya, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok anak laki-laki berambut biru langit yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Anak itu adalah sumber dari semua ini, dan pada saat ia mengangkat kepalanya sepasang mata berwarna biru langit menatap Sagitarius dengan penuh amarah di dalamnya.

Sebuah simbol tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Kuroko, berjarak dua meter dari atas tempat anak itu berdiri. Simbol tersebut bercahaya dengan warna biru langit yang teduh dan memiliki bentuk yang sangat indah, sebuah mahkota yang dililit oleh sepasang sayap malaikat dengan huruf petir dalam bahasa _Celestial_ menghiasi bagian bawahnya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Semua keajaiban itu tidak berhenti di sana saja, sebuah benda kecil muncul dari balik seragam yang dikenakan oleh Kuroko dan saat ini langsung muncul di hadapan mereka meski masih tergantung oleh sebuah liontin yang melingkar di leher Kuroko. Benda itu adalah sebuah kristal kecil berbentuk _teardrop _berwarna biru langit, dan detik berikutnya kristal tersebut juga mengeluarkan cahaya dengan warna senada dengan simbol yang ada di atas kepala Kuroko. Kristal yang merupakan _pendant _dari liontin Kuroko melayang di hadapan anak itu dengan memancarkan sinar yang membuat siapapun, bahkan Sagitarius sekalipun takjub dibuatnya. Namun kejutan demi kejutan tidak berhenti di sana, simbol mahkota bersayap tadi mengecil lalu terbang memasuki kristal milik Kuroko yang masih bersinar, membuat simbol tadi muncul di dalam kristal biru langit itu.

Detik berikutnya setelah simbol sihir dan kristal bersatu, rantai yang mengikat kristal tempat Sagitarius terperangkap pun ikut bersinar dengan warna yang senada dengan kristal milik Kuroko.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan. Melukai orang-orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai teman." Gumam Kuroko, kedua matanya berkilat yang menunjukkan kalau ia tengah marah.

Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat orang terpesona melihatnya. Bahkan _Kiseki no Sedai _minus Seijuurou pun terperangah ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Kuroko ini. Mereka beranggapan kalau Kuroko adalah individual yang lemah, namun setelah melihat semua ini tentu saja mengubah pendapat mereka. Simbol tadi, kristal yang berwarna biru langit, serta pertunjukan sihir yang luar biasa tersebut tidak bisa memungkiri lagi kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemilik yang sah dari kristal Gem, benda yang diciptakan dari gabungan sihir lima pendiri untuk mengekang dua belas penjaga gerbang mistis dan menutup gerbang itu sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin." Gumam keempat _Kiseki no Sedai_ bersamaan.

Kuroko terlihat begitu berbeda dengan yang meraka lihat tadi, ia terlihat lebih kuat dengan sihir yang mengitari tubuhnya.

Seijuurou tertawa kecil. "Prediksiku maupun instingku memang tidak pernah gagal." Gumam Seijuurou, ia bisa merasakan simbol miliknya muncul untuk mendampingi milik Kuroko. Cahaya merah dari simbol _majestic _milik Seijuurou pun muncul begitu saja, menembus lilitan blazer Murasakibara yang ada di tangan kirinya.

_Jadi semua yang Okaa-sama lakukan memang memiliki alasan yang kuat. _Pikir Seijuurou, seringai tipis yang muncul di wajahnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh senyuman kecil yang hampir tidak terdeteksi kalau mereka tidak melihatnya dengan seksama.

_Aku siap untuk melakukan ini_. Pikir Seijuurou dan Kuroko bersamaan saat keduanya menatap sosok Sagitarius yang terperangkap.

Tatapan takjub yang menghiasi wajah _Kiseki no Sedai _ketika mereka melihat Kuroko dan Seijuurou. Satu pertanyaan menghiasi benak mereka: _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini?_

* * *

"_Ketika langit sudah mendapatkan yang terpilih sebagai Emperor, dan Bumi juga telah memilih sang Empress. Ada satu hal yang perlu Seijuurou ingat, jangan pernah membuat mereka marah."_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**THE EMPEROR**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Semuanya diam dan tidak ada satupun yang berani menyuarakan apa yang tengah ada di pikiran mereka, _Kiseki no Sedai _melihat kristal es yang mengikat tubuh Sagitarius semakin memadat, bahkan gerakan singkat yang dilakukan oleh makhluk _Celestial _itu tidak bisa mematahkan sihir yang mengekangnya, sungguh kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan. Untuk beberapa saat, rantai yang mengikatnya pun juga bercahaya dan terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang menggerakkannya.

Midorima melirik ke arah Kuroko, remaja berambut biru langit itu memiliki ekspresi yang begitu dingin, sangat dingin dan tidak seperti biasanya. Sementara itu, kristal Gem yang melayang dihadapannya masih tetap mengeluarkan cahaya yang menakjubkan, tidak hanya cahaya saja tapi sihir yang mengitari tubuh Kuroko juga terasa begitu kuat, seperti sebuah kain besar yang menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya dengan begitu erat. Anak laki-laki yang berusia 12 tahun tersebut memegang medali liontinnya dengan tangan kanannya, cahaya yang masih terlihat dari balik jemarinya membuat sihir yang berputar terasa semakin berat, rasanya peringai Kuroko juga berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih serius, dan apakah itu sebuah kemarahan yang Midorima lihat?

"Akashi, aku mengerti dengan yang apa yang kau katakan beberapa saat yang lalu." Gumam Midorima, membuat Seijuurou dan Murasakibara yang berada di dekatnya menoleh pada remaja berkacamata tersebut.

"Maksud Mido-chin apa?"

"Akashi pernah mengatakan padaku kalau _Kiseki no Sedai _belum sempurna seperti yang dikatakan oleh aliansi maupun musuh kita, tidak peduli kalau masing-masing dari kita berasal dari klan para pendiri dan memiliki kekuatan mereka. Kita masih membutuhkan satu orang lagi yang memiliki pelengkap dari kekuatan _hunter _yang selama ini tidak pernah datang. Kuroko Tetsuya, dia adalah orang yang kau maksud 'kan, Akashi?"

Kilatan kecil yang terlihat di mata Seijuurou sudah mampu memberikan jawaban yang Midorima butuhkan, bahkan Murasakibara yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sayu pun memberikan anggukan kecil, seperti ia telah mengetahuinya seiring dengan Seijuurou.

"Aku senang kalau kau sudah menyadarinya, Shintarou." Kata Seijuurou, ia memegang lengan kirinya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyambung kalimatnya lagi. "Kuroko Tetsuya memang orang yang kumaksud, bukan karena kristal yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih."

Kali ini kedua mata heterokrom Seijuurou berpindah dari sosok rekannya yang berkacamata itu untuk melihat Kuroko yang masih belum menyadari akan pembicaraan mereka berdua akan dirinya.

"Sesuatu yang lebih?"

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya, mata _emperor_nya berkilat penuh waspada. "Iya. Tapi pertanyaan yang kita miliki di sini adalah, seberapa tangguh Tetsuya mampu bertahan. Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi."

Midorima melihat tatapan Seijuurou mulai berubah, tidak lagi dingin dan kejam seperti biasanya, namun tatapan mata heterokrom yang menusuk tersebut berubah menjadi lebih tidak terbaca lagi. Entah apa yang ada di kepala remaja berambut merah darah tersebut tidak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya, kecuali Seijuurou sendiri tentunya.

Remaja berambut merah itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau kekuatan kristal Gem yang ada di genggaman Kuroko sebesar ini, tapi setidaknya ia tidak terlihat terkejut lagi. Ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau kekuatan sihir inti dari kelima pendiri dalam legenda bersemayam dalam tubuh kristal yang dipegang oleh Kuroko itu, jadi wajar bila level sihir yang mengitari Kuroko terasa jauh lebih tinggi dari apa yang pernah Seijuurou rasakan sebelumnya. Remaja berambut merah darah tersebut mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk menengadah ke atas. Lilitan jas milik Murasakibara yang terikat di lengan Seijuurou langsung terlepas begitu saja, simbol yang masih bercahaya di tangannya itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang lebih terang berwarna merah dengan pola sihir yang kentara terlihat, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas pelan, mengendalikan sihir yang berputar di sekitar tubuhnya dengan begitu teliti sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Langit yang sebelumnya gelap oleh awan hitam yang berasal dari kemunculan rantainya tadi sekarang ini berubah warna dengan mengeluarkan pendar berwarna merah. Sebuah kicauan berat seperti milik seeokor burung yang marah pun terdengar dengan begitu jelas dari atas langit. Pendaran warna merah yang muncul tersebut bersatu menjadi beberapa bagian, dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata langsung turun ke bawah membentuk beberapa rantai berwarna senada dan mengikat kristal yang mengurung makhluk _Celestial _tersebut, bergabung dengan rantai biru muda yang berasal dari sihir Kuroko.

"_Release." _Kuroko menggumamkan sebuah mantra pelepas dengan begitu lirih.

Kristal yang digenggam Kuroko semakin mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu terang, dari pendaran cahaya itu mereka melihat bayangan sebuah tongkat sepanjang 1,8 meter menggantikan kedudukan kristal yang dipegang oleh Kuroko. Ketika cahaya yang berpendar itu menghilang, sebuah tongkat ramping dengan panjang yang sama berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan Kuroko, di sepanjang tubuh tongkat itu terdapat ukiran-ukiran indah nan rumit dan di puncaknya adalah benda berbentuk lingkaran dan berwarna biru langit, di dalamnya terdapat simbol mahkota yang diikat oleh sayap malaikat, simbol yang Kuroko keluarkan tadi, sementara di sisi benda tersebut adalah kerangka rantai bersayap.

"Tetsuya, sampai di mana kau bisa menggunakan sihir Gem." Kata Seijuurou dengan suara lirih, ia menyeringai kecil dengan menahan rasa sakit yang masih menjalari tubuhnya.

Kuroko menggenggam tongkat itu dengan erat, meletakkannya di samping tubuhnya tanpa memutuskan jarak pandangnya dengan makhluk yang masih terperangkap di dalam kristal. Ia merasa marah, sudah jelas bila melihat cerminan emosi terlihat di balik kedua matanya yang lebih sering terlihat datar itu. Ia bingung, hal itu bukanlah istilah baru lagi sebab memegang sihir seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, terlebih lagi ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang membimbingnya untuk melakukan ini. Rasanya seperti suara ibu Kuroko, namun bukankah itu sangat mustahil melihat ibunya sudah meninggal? Apa mungkin hantunya? Kuroko menepis semua kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi karena baginya itu sangat mustahil

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Tetsu memiliki sihir semacam ini. Aku pikir dia hanya anak manusia biasa, namun apa yang kupercaya nyatanya sangat salah."Kata Aomine yang masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Aominecchi benar-ssu. Aku juga berpikiran sama." Sahut Kise, ia masih terperangah dengan pertunjukan sihir di hadapannya. Mungkin kalau Seijuurou yang melakukan ini pasti tidak mengejutkan lagi, tapi yang melakukannya adalah Kuroko, orang yang ia pikir hanya manusia biasa. Bahkan Kuroko bukanlah seorang _hunter _seperti mereka. "Tongkat itu…apa mungkin senjata milik Kurokocchi?"

"Entahlah, Kise, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Gumam Aomine, tangan kanannya memegang batang pohon tempatnya berdiri dengan erat. "Tapi melihat kristal yang dipegang Tetsu berubah bentuk, kurasa tongkat itu memang senjata miliknya."

Kedua mata topaz milik Kise menatap sosok sang penjaga dengan erat, kelihatannya Sagitarius juga menyadari dengan perubahan kristal yang ada di genggaman Kuroko. Apakah makhluk _Celestial _itu mengenali benda tersebut?

"Tapi… entah kenapa benda itu terlihat begitu familiar." Perkataan Aomine yang ini membuat perhatian Kise tertuju padanya.

"Eh…. Maksud Aominecchi apa-ssu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Aomine menyapu pandangannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kedua mata biru Sapphire-nya bertemu dengan mata topaz milik Kise.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat benda itu, tapi entah di mana aku sendiri lupa." Gumam Aomine, ia yakin dirinya pernah melihatnya tapi ingatannya tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun. Rasanya seperti ada kabut tipis namun sukar untuk dihilangkan menutupi ingatan Aomine.

Kise memperhatikan Aomine untuk beberapa saat, namun perhatiannya kembali lagi tertuju pada ketiga rekannya dan Kuroko yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempanya serta Aomine berada.

Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang masih terlihat serius itu, secara perlahan ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang langsing Kuroko dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kirinya dengan kedua mata heterokromnya tidak lepas dari sosok konstilasi zodiaknya, makhluk _Celestial _yang merupakan Lord dari langit utara dan salah satu penjaga dari 12 gerbang mistis, Sagitarius.

"Aku mengingatnya, Akashi-kun." Gumam Kuroko, ia mengangguk singkat sebelum memberikan senyuman kecil ke arah Seijuurou, membuat remaja berambut merah tersebut tertegun untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia tertawa kecil dan mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Hanya memastikan. Kau bisa melakukan penyegelan setelah kuberi tanda, lakukan dengan cepat dan akhiri semua ini." titah sang Kaisar akhirnya muncul juga.

"Baik, seperti yang Akashi-kun katakan." Jawab Kuroko, remaja itu merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena pelukan di pingganggnya semakin terasa erat dan bisakah ia mengatakan kalau pelukan itu terasa sedikit posesif? Remaja bermata biru langit tersebut menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang bisa mengganggunya, untuk saat ini ia tidak butuh semua itu.

"_O.. Thy blessing, reclaimed of what Thy claimed._" Seijuurou menatap makhluk yang terperangkap di dalam kristal tersebut dengan dingin, mulutnya kembali mengucapkan mantra sihir sementara ia sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Kuroko. _"Show Thy power, illuminate the darkness, chase away the shadow! Firandra Ultima!"_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk dari nyala api keemasan tiba-tiba muncul di bawah pijakan Sagitarius yang masih terperangkap, lingkaran sihir yang diliputi oleh sinar keemasan itu detik berikutnya berubah warna menjadi merah darah, bahkan lidah api yang terlihat bisa menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Nyala api yang sedari tadi hanya ada dibalik selimut lingkaran sihi kini langsung menyelimuti badan kristal dari dalam, sementara itu pangkal rantai merah yang tertancap di langit sedari tadi langsung jatuh sebelum bergabung dengan lingkaran tersebut.

Semuanya merasa takjub, apalagi ketika api abadi berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuh Sagitarius dari dalam kristal air yang membeku. Namun yang menakjubkan adalah api tadi tidak melelehkan kristal yang menyelubungi tubuh makhluk _Calestial, _tetap menyala dan membakar tubuh sang penjaga_._ Saat lingkaran sihir tadi menyelimuti badan kristal dengan erat, Kuroko yang sedari tadi mengamati seperti mendengarkan bisikan lembut di telinganya, membuat remaja berambut biru langit itu mengangguk.

Kuroko mengayunkan tongkatnya itu dengan arah vertikal sebelum menghentakkannya ke bawah dengan puncak tangan kirinya menengadah ke atas, tepat ke arah kristal Gem dalam kekangan tongkatnya. Mereka semua (kecuali Seijuurou) tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Kuroko katakan, namun mereka bisa menangkap kata _"Seal" _dan "_Kuroko Tetsuya"_ secara samar-samar. Simbol yang ada di tongkat Kuroko kembali bersinar dan langit yang berpendar merah pun kembali berwarna biru cerah, namun tidak kembali sepenuhnya sebab mereka bisa melihat sebuah cahaya jatuh dari sana dan menyelimuti tubuh Sagitarius.

"Kembalilah ke bentuk asalmu, _Lord of the North Sky: Sagitarius!"_ Kuroko mengatakannya dengan lantang, tangannya yang menengadah tadi diarahkannya ke depan dengan simbol miliknya muncul di pangkal tangannya. Simbol tersebut terbang dan langsung memerangkap tubuh sang penjaga dengan erat.

Kristal yang menyelimuti tubuh sang makhluk _Calestial _langsung pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil, dan detik berikutnya tubuh Sagitarius terbalut oleh cahaya lembut dari langit dan menelan sosoknya. _Kiseki no Sedai _hanya bisa memejamkan mata mereka untuk sesaat saat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mulai terpancar dan saat cahaya itu redup, di tempat Sagitarius tadi berdiri kini terdapat sebuah pecahan puzzle kecil berwarna hijau tua dengan simbol Sagitarius berada di sana.

"Kuro-chin berhasil menyegelnya." Kata Murasakibara, dari tatapan sayunya terlihat kalau ia juga merasa takjub seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Kurokocchi memang hebat-ssu, ah… aku jadi ingin memeluk Kurokocchi." Teriak Kise yang merasa kegirangan. Kedua manik topaznya masih belum beralih dari sosok Kuroko.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuurou, ia mendekati tubuh Kuroko yang masih termenung sedari tadi.

Kuroko tidak menoleh ke arah Seijuurou, tongkat sihir yang ia pegang tiba-tiba menghilang dan kristalnya berhenti berpendar. Tubuhnya terasa begitu letih, bahkan nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal seperti ia habis melakukan lari maraton keliling Tokyo.

"Akashi-kun, aku merasa aneh." Gumam Kuroko untuk terakhir kali sebelum kedua matanya terpejam dan pemandangan gelap pun menyelimuti penglihatannya. Detik berikutnya Kuroko tidak sadarkan diri.

Kalau saja Seijuurou tidak sigap menangkap tubuh Kuroko, bisa dipastikan anak itu akan terjatuh dari puncak pohon tinggi ini dan mengalami patah tulang. Seijuurou bisa melihat tubuh Kuroko menggigil, keringat yang dikucurkannya begitu banyak dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya. Tugasmu sudah berakhir untuk kali ini." Kata Seijuurou, ia mendekatkan tubuh kecil itu dengan miliknya. Tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh tunangannya dengan erat, tidak membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Kuroko.

Rasa lega yang menyelimuti diri Seijuurou karena penyegelan yang dilakukan Kuroko tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa waspada dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang gelap muncul di tempat itu.

"Daiki, cepat ambil kepingan puzzle-nya!" Perintah Seijuurou dengan setengah berteriak, membuat Aomine terjejut.

"Akashi.. apa maksud- " Kalimat Aomine terpotong saat kedua mata heterokrom itu memberinya perintah yang berkata 'lakukan-perintahku-sekarang-atau-kau-dapat-kensekuensinya' pada dirinya.

Aomine menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya apa masalah Seijuurou sampai menyuruh Aomine melakukan pekerjaan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas? Namun, Aomine Daiki tidak berani membantahnya, ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, pemimpinnya memang menyeramkan dan sangat berbahaya. Baru saja Aomine akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menggunakan udara, tiba-tiba sebuah tekanan yang begitu berat mereka rasakan.

"A-apa ini-ssu?" tanya Kise, yang masih sempat-sempatnya menggunakan kata 'ssu' disaat seperti ini.

Berlembar-lembar mahkota bunga mawar yang berwarna hitam muncul di sana, berguguran dan menyelimuti udara dengan helaiannya yang begitu indah. Pemandangan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah kalau saja sebuah lingkaran hitam tidak muncul di belakang tempat pecahan puzzle Sagitarius berada, dan ketika lingkaran tadi menghilang sesosok manusia yang mengenakan jubah hitam muncul di sana. _Kiseki no Sedai _tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa sosok yang mengenakan jubah tersebut, tudung jubahnya menyelimuti kepala serta wajahnya juga. Namun mereka tahu pasti dari mana orang itu berasal.

_Black Lily! _Pikir mereka semua dengan serempak.

Aomine yang posisinya lebih dekat dari letak pecahan puzzle itu langsung bertindak, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat angin yang ada di sekitar mereka menghempaskan kelopak-kelopak mawar hitam yang bertebaran di sana-sini, namun usahanya itu sia-sia saja sebab kelompak mawar itu bukanlah mawar biasa, benda itu menyerap sihir yang Aomine keluarkan.

"SIAL!" Runtuk Aomine, ia menggeretakkan giginya.

Mereka, _Kiseki no Sedai, _melihat sosok berjubah serta bertudung hitam itu merengkuh puzzle Sagitarius dengan kedua tangannya yang berwarna putih _ivory._

"Terima kasih." Kalimat yang begitu lembut dan _melodious _diucapkan oleh sosok itu sebelum kelopak mawar hitamnya menyelimuti tubuh sosok misterius tersebut dan membuatnya hilang bersama bunganya dan pecahan puzzle Sagitarius.

Ucapan yang lembut tadi membuat Aomine dan yang lainnya semakin marah, pecahan puzzle Sagitarius yang mereka dapatkan dengan susah payah kini dirampas oleh _Black Lily _di depan mata mereka sendiri dengan begitu mudah. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dan bagaimana Aomine dan yang lainnya tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang mata-mata yang siap merenggut puzzle tersebut?

"SIALAN KAU, _BLACK LILY_!" Teriak Aomine menggema di udara.

Seijuurou yang sebenarnya sudah menyadari keberadaan sosok itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini, ia tengah terluka dan ia memiliki Kuroko yang begitu kelelahan di dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak akan mengambil risiko lebih dari ini untuk sekarang, Seijuurou yang sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aka-chin telah tahu semua ini ini ne~?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan nada kekanakannya, membuat si remaja berambut merah mengangguk kecil.

Kedua mata heterokrom miliknya beralih kepada raksasa berambut ungu yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang luput dari mataku, Atsushi. Biarkan mereka untuk memiliki Sagitarius saat ini, masih ada sebelas pecahan lagi yang harus kita buru." Kata Seijuurou. "Biarkan mereka merasakan kemenangan saat ini, karena kekalahan setelahnya akan terasa lebih menyakitkan untuk mereka namun terasa manis untuk kita."

Kilatan mata Seijuurou terlihat sangat berbahaya, membuat Midorima dan Murasakibara menganggukkan kepala mereka.

_Ternyata kau sudah bergerak dan memainkan bagianmu dalam papan catur ini lebih dulu rupanya. Nikmatilah 'kemenangan'mu selagi kau bisa, Haizaki Shougo. _Pikir Seijuurou saat kedua mata heterokromnya menatap awan putih yang menggantung di langit, ia menghiraukan sumpah serapah yang Aomine lontarkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai kecil kecil terulas di bibirnya, menambah sosoknya menjadi sosok yang berbahaya. _Aku tidak sabar untuk menghancurkanmu, Shougo… Mantan teman lamaku._

* * *

"_Bagi seorang hunter, Bumi itu bisa diibaratkan sebagai papan catur raksasa yang tidak kasat mata. Mereka terbagi menjadi dua kubu yang sama kuatnya dan hampir setiap saat mereka akan bertarung dengan satu sama lainnya, tujuannya hanya satu, Seijuurou. Untuk memperebutkan kedua belas pecahan puzzle yang memiliki roh penjaga gerbang mistis di dalamnya, mereka berlomba-lomba untuk memberebutkan kursi kekuasaan milik sang Kaisar."_

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


End file.
